Une histoire de cigogne
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Après une discussion avec Wang Yao sur de nouvelles avancées scientifiques, Alfred se pose de nombreuses questions sur ses véritables parents. Une enquête située dans le XXème siècle.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Une histoire de cigogne**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Thème : Les mythes autour de la naissance.**

**Personnages/couple majeur : America (Alfred F. Jones)/China (Wang Yao); Canada (Matthew Williams)/Italie du Nord (Feliciano Vargas), Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland), France (Francis Bonnefoy), Russie (Ivan Braginsky) et autres... Deux personnages sont féminisés pour des raisons scénaristiques ou humoristiques.**

**Chapitre bêta-lecté par Becca86 : As-tu au moins une vague idée de comment tu es venu au monde ?**

**Rythme de parution : Toutes les deux semaines.**

_Mot de l'auteur :__ Cette fanfiction est basée sur le manga Hétalia, lui-même basé sur des faits historiques dans un but humoristique. Cette histoire s'inspire donc de faits réels ainsi que de légendes à travers le monde. J'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible aux faits historiques ainsi qu'aux mythes et légendes même s'il se peut que des erreurs monumentales se soient glissées dans le récit. Je ne suis pas historienne du tout mais simplement une amatrice. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques pour que j'ajuste le tir._

_C'est justement le côté narratif d'évènements historiques à travers des personnages qui m'a attirée dans ce fandom. _

_Dans cette fanfiction, je considère les personnages représentant les nations comme des êtres humains soutenant leurs pays ou leurs nations indépendamment de leurs sentiments personnels (par exemple Alfred F. Jones(America)/Wang Yao (China), couple majeur de cette histoire) ce qui rend les relations internationales complexes et tendues._

_Premier chapitre : _« As-tu au moins une vague idée de comment tu es venu au monde ? »

_Contexte historique : 1917, peu de temps après la déclaration de guerre des Etats-Unis à l'Allemagne._

_Les Etats-Unis recrutent des troupes (grâce à la fameuse affiche de l'Oncle Sam) pour mener la guerre alors que, de son côté, la Chine est en plein conflit interne depuis l'abdication de son empereur en 1916. Ce sont les prémices du communisme sur le continent asiatique (ainsi qu'en Russie). _

_Pour comprendre cette histoire de petits pois :__ Comme le thème principal de cette histoire est la légende européenne de la cigogne, il fallait une raison de la déterrer. Et la première guerre mondiale me permet d'amorcer ce mouvement d'intérêts des nations Hétaliennes pour leurs origines biologiques (origines tout à fait arbitraire de ma part pour pimenter le récit)._

_Pour ceci, remontons au XIXème siècle dans l'Empire Autrichien (de Roderich Edelstein et d'Elisaveta Erdevary dans le manga)…_

_En 1865, Grégor Mendel, le prêtre autrichien père de la génétique moderne, publie son article : Recherche sur des hybrides végétaux. Ses théories ne seront reconnues qu'au début du XXème siècle, peu de temps avant la première guerre mondiale, grâce à plusieurs chercheurs européens (des Pays-bas, d'Allemagne et d'Autriche) ayant prouvé indépendamment sa théorie à la même époque sans connaître Mendel. Ses théories sont à la base de la génétique moderne grâce à des plantations de petits pois. _

_Petit détail de compréhension : __Pour ce qui est de l'alcool et du lait animal, une grande partie de la population asiatique (comme celle des Amérindiens) n'arrivent pas à les assimiler aussi bien que les européens par différences enzymatiques. Toutes les autres populations également mais en nombre plus réduit. C'est connu depuis très longtemps mais ce n'est prouvé génétiquement que depuis peu de temps._

**Voilà, vous avez les cartes majeures pour la compréhension du premier chapitre et de l'histoire en général... Bonne lecture.**

Un jeune homme de type caucasien avec des lunettes vintage dégustait avec son allié asiatique un alcool fort. Il était plutôt séduisant avec son sourire franc et sa désinvolture, il le savait même s'il faisait semblant de l'ignorer avec une naïveté déconcertante voire navrante. Malgré les injonctions de son « grand frère », il préférait paraître négligé avec sa tenue d'aviateur débraillée pour ne pas être constamment harcelé. Il devenait un parti de plus en plus intéressant pour de nombreuses nations. Et, à part quelques irréductibles, les autres pays lui tournaient autour.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard flou de son invité pour avoir une vague idée de son sex-appeal fantastique.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne tiens pas le Scotch, America. Un seul suffit à me faire tourner la tête, alors deux... »

Un peu sonnée, la nation asiatique se frotta les yeux tandis que des rougeurs envahissaient ses joues pâles. Alors cette légère absence dans ses iris sombres ne serait que l'œuvre de l'ivresse. Lascif, son invité se mit plus à l'aise dans le fauteuil en déboutonnant le col de son uniforme militaire.

Légèrement décontenancé, Alfred déglutit devant cette vision inédite que lui offrait son allié dans cette guerre mondiale.

« Tu ne veux pas trinquer encore avec moi, China ? Tu oublieras tes soucis, tu verras !

- C'est comme pour le lait, je ne supporte pas.

- Que c'est ennuyeux… On ne peut pas s'amuser avec les asiatiques.

- Il paraîtrait que ce serait génétique. C'est comme ça.

- Génétique ?

- L'Europe a fait des expériences avec des petits pois avant la guerre…»

Yao avait l'air complètement ailleurs mais il semblait encore assez lucide. Comme lui aurait conseillé Francis, il était temps d'aller à la pêche aux informations en profitant des faiblesses fortuites.

« Et le rapport avec l'alcool ?

- Quasiment aucun…

- Alors c'est quoi, la génétique ?

- Demande à France, râla Yao en se passant la main sur le front. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ton éducation !

- Je croyais que c'était Arthur qui… »

Yao se redressa sur son siège en étrécissant dangereusement ses yeux en amande comme s'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Enfin, autant que la substance traîtresse le lui permettait.

« Oui, tu as raison… C'est Arthur qui t'a élevé. J'ai les idées qui s'embrouillent…

- Non, on disait que l'Europe s'amusait avec les petits pois en pleine guerre. L'agriculture n'a rien à voir avec l'éducation ! »

Chine eut un regard las avant de soupirer et de bâiller.

« Il vaudrait mieux que je ne rajoute pas un mot de plus.

- Allez, c'est quoi cette histoire de petits pois ?

- Je vais me coucher, tu demanderas à Arthur !

- Ma curiosité a été piquée, please, please, please…. »

Devant la litanie incessante d'US, Chine se tint la tête puis réclama le cessez-le-feu immédiat.

« En fait, Mendel a remarqué qu'en croisant une espèce et une autre, de petit pois bien entendu, il arrivait à créer une nouvelle espèce entre les deux. Il a sorti tout un tas de règles pour prédire les résultats de telles unions. Voilà ! Et ça m'énerve ! Roderich et Elisaveta vont fouiller dans mes affaires !

- C'est compliqué, les plantes ! Heureusement, les nations, c'est beaucoup plus simple !

- Tu n'as vraiment qu'un petit pois dans la cervelle ! Et je suis sûr qu'il est ridé celui-là, s'emporta le pays pourtant si souvent maître de lui-même.

- Je ne suis pas un imbécile !

- On en doute tellement souvent, lui cria dessus Yao en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à sa veste marron. Tu n'es même pas capable de voir la vérité en face, et d'aller demander des comptes aux deux boîtes de conserve qui t'ont jeté dans la salade !

- Là, tu es vraiment ivre, constata America à l'haleine chargée qu'on lui soufflait dessus. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je ne pensais pas qu'un petit verre de rien du tout te mettrait dans un état pareil. »

Yao eut ce regard déterminé et légèrement fou qui impressionnait toujours Alfred quand il s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

« As-tu au moins une vague idée de comment tu es venu au monde ? »

Gêné, Alfred se gratta l'arrière du crâne en riant alors que Yao s'installait confortablement sur lui. Pour quelqu'un qui détestait les contacts, il les recherchait un peu trop à cet instant-même en lui posant une question d'ordre intime.

« Rien à voir avec les petits pois, en tout cas.

- Au moins, on est d'accord sur ce point.

- Je sais que ça paraît assez fou comme histoire.

- Cela nous a tous surpris.

- Oh, vous le savez, je croyais que c'était ultraconfidentiel. Et, en même temps, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage.

- Evidemment, c'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de ta figure. »

America eut de nouveau son petit rire gêné avant d'avouer :

« Eh oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une cigogne traverse la Manche ! »

Yao s'approcha un peu plus de lui avec une attitude méfiante tout en ne lâchant pas sa prise sur sa veste. C'était horriblement gênant.

« Rassure-moi, tu parles par métaphores interposées ?

- C'est quoi une métaphore ?

- Une image pour cacher la terrible vérité, proposa-t-il.

- Je te jure, une cigogne…

- Une cigogne, grogna la Chine. Ne te fous pas de moi ! »

D'habitude, l'asiatique était beaucoup plus courtois. Il avait vraiment l'alcool mauvais.

« Mais si, la cigogne m'a porté dans un drap blanc jusqu'à Buckingham Palace. Il est vrai qu'on ne connaît pas son nid de départ mais on sait qu'elle a traversé la France puisque Mathieu a glissé en plein jardin de Versailles… »

Le représentant de la Chine cogna sa tête contre son épaule en soupirant d'exaspération.

« C'est pour ça qu'on a été séparés avec mon jumeau… Une simple erreur d'aiguillage. Et dire que France a cru pendant un moment que Mathieu était né dans le persil et avait une marraine la fée…

- Et la Louisiane, elle est née au milieu des roses et encerclée par des licornes, peut-être ? ricana Yao.

- Exact. Alors ce n'était pas si confidentiel que ça. »

Yao roula sur lui-même pour rejoindre le sol ainsi qu'une hilarité étrange.

Désappointé, Alfred considéra la nation étrangère comme trop bourrée pour son propre bien. Jamais la Chine ne se comportait de manière aussi vulgaire et ne démontrait sa joie de manière aussi expansive. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se moquer de ses origines même si la cigogne était un oiseau dénué de toute noblesse. Peut-être était-ce plus drôle sous l'effet de la substance ambrée ?

A force de rire, Yao commença à s'étouffer, ce qui inquiéta Alfred.

Il se pencha vers la Chine qui toussait. N'écoutant que ses vagues souvenirs de scout, il déboutonna le haut de la veste militaire pour dégager sa gorge malgré ses protestations faibles. Yao reprit ses esprits quand Alfred le releva par les hanches.

alfred observa l'invasion éclair des joues du Chinois par une rougeur de gêne intense.

« Oh, je suis trop proche, plaisanta-t-il. Cela n'avait pas l'air de te gêner tout à l'heure. »

Alfred se tut en louchant sur la poitrine ferme et découverte sous l'uniforme militaire alors que ses mains se cramponnèrent instinctivement aux hanches bien trop larges pour être masculines. Il sentit le corps de l'autre nation se tendre de manière exquise.

Passé le choc, il ouvrit encore plus grand sa bouche en lui posant une question muette. Il valait mieux passer encore pour l'imbécile de service et faire taire Oncle Sam.

Yao semblait affreusement mal à l'aise alors il prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux pour la rassurer.

« C'est ton petit secret ? Si je comprends bien.

- C'est plus qu'ultraconfidentiel, beaucoup plus…

- Top secret défense.

- Mes troupes n'obéiraient pas à une femme. » dit Yao précipitamment.

La Chine sembla hésiter un instant avant de rajouter avec honte.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu te taises. »

Les mains fines de l'asiatique se levèrent lentement pour écarter les pans de son vêtement vert mais Alfred les saisit vigoureusement avant qu'une limite licencieuse ne soit franchie.

Yao baissa la tête en signe de soumission totale, ce qui déconcerta l'autre nation.

Avec un sourire doux, America lui releva le menton en effleurant à peine ses lèvres avec ses doigts malgré lui. Elle le dévisageait avec étonnement alors qu'il la sentait émotionnée de leur contact. Avec énormément de respect, il se mit à reboutonner sa veste jusqu'à fermer le col en faisant taire son trouble devant le grain appétissant de cette peau. Son envie devait transparaître dans son regard océan et il ne lâcha pas le désir secret dans les yeux de son alliée.

« On n'a jamais eu cette discussion, et je n'ai rien vu. »

L'admiration muette de la Chine le laissa tremblant alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle à regret.

« Ce sera tout, pour ce soir. » dit-t-il en s'enfuyant presque dans les couloirs en laissant une Chine rêveuse.

Ce fut le rhabillage le plus sensuel de toute son existence.

Elle crut toucher de très près les étoiles. Juste du bout des doigts.


	2. Aceux britanniques

_Deuxième chapitre : Aveux britanniques _

_J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à trouver des informations en ce qui concerne le Canada donc c'est plus du domaine de l'imaginaire que du réel en ce qui concerne le dortoir de Matthew Williams (dont je francise le nom à plusieurs reprises). Même si je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce côté, il apparaîtra quand même très souvent dans le récit. C'est un si joli garçon ! Et il est sûrement OOC._

_Persil : D'après les Anglais, les enfants naissent dedans ce qui fait penser à Alfred et Matthew que leur père biologique est Arthur Kirkland (Angleterre). A tort ou à raison ? (Petit détail : Le persil est utilisé par les faiseuses d'ange anglaises pour les avortements. Etant française, j'ai du mal à comprendre cette logique anglaise mais je m'en suis servie et je m'en servirai à nouveau…)_

_Ivan Braginsky (Russie) est simplement mentionné dans ce chapitre. La révolution l'intéresse plus que les histoires de cigognes, et la Russie pense plus à un désengagement militaire qu'à ce genre de futilité._

_Donc, c'est septembre 1917, et les troupes américaines ont ou vont bientôt débarquer en Europe._

_Pour la cigogne, des personnages français (Francis Bonnefoy et l'Alsace) l'expliqueront à leur façon lors de leur libération en 1918. Ce ne seront que des éléments de légende, et la vérité n'éclatera que lors de WW2. Il y a du suspense tout de même. _

_Détail : Feleciano (Italie du Nord) cherche des alliés depuis une énorme défaite, et il est un peu insistant. _

_Nous sommes encore en 1917, l'offensive approche._

Depuis son entrevue secrète avec la Chine, Alfred se posait énormément de questions sur cette foutue cigogne qui l'avait déposé en Angleterre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce mystère venait le titiller mais il lui avait semblé toucher du doigt la solution.

Et comme le lui avait suggéré Yao, ce devait être une métaphore de mauvais goût pour lui cacher la terrible vérité. Ses connaissances historiques et géographiques étant limitées, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait provenir ce mythe maternel de la cigogne. Il aurait bientôt l'occasion d'aller faire des investigations sur le terrain en jouant les héros alors autant en profiter.

En tout cas, ce n'était pas britannique. Tout du moins, à sa connaissance. Ce devait être au moins européen comme légende.

Alfred dut faire plusieurs fois les cent pas dans sa maison blanche pour ravaler sa fierté et se résoudre à appeler le seul être au monde capable de le comprendre sur ce point. Entre avoir une conversation aimable avec son jumeau et être encore la risée du monde entier, le dilemme ne le tourmenta pas longtemps. Bien que sa relation fraternelle ne soit pas au beau fixe, il préféra cette alternative. Il aurait dû lui accorder beaucoup plus de considération auparavant.

Le téléphone sonna pendant un moment avant qu'une voix d'ours mal léché ne réponde.

« Quoi, encore ?

- Hi, Matthew ! How are you ?

- Pour les urgences WW1, c'est le téléphone rouge. Sinon pour information… Je dors la nuit, Feleciano, continua Mathieu avec une voix lasse. Le soleil se lève peut-être chez toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ici… Fous-moi la paix ! Ce n'est pas avec ta technique de harcèlement à la con que tu m'auras à l'usure… Et ne me parle pas anglais avec cette voix d'abruti !

- Merci pour la voix d'abruti, Matthew.

- Tu vas voir ailleurs pour faire ta bolognaise, Antonio a sûrement les ingrédients qui t'intéressent… Et je ne suis pas du matin ! Et pour ta tour de Pise, trouves-toi quelqu'un d'au…

- It's Alfred, I want to talk to you !

- Je ne veux pas faire les gondoles à Venise, cria le Canada avec ferveur.

- It's Alfred, hurla America avant que son jumeau n'en révèle plus qu'il ne le faudrait.

- Oh…, la voix était légèrement déçue. Monsieur je me fous de la gueule du monde, ne me parlez pas anglais à cette heure-ci. Je suis de méchante…humeur à cause d'un Latino entreprenant…

- Je voulais te parler cigogne.

- What's the fuck, hurla Mathieu apparemment réveillé pour de bon alors qu'une exclamation de joie en fond se faisait entendre.

- Ça me turlupine ! »

Mathieu poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement alors qu'un cri de douleur ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

« Ah, que ça ! J'ai cru qu'on avait une alerte rose ou bleue. Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça !

- J'aimerais comprendre justement cette histoire de roses, de choux, de cigogne et de petits pois. C'est quoi le rapport avec le bleu ?

- C'est quoi, cette histoire de petits pois ? demanda, affolé, Mathieu.

- L'Europe a fait des expériences avec des petits pois avant-guerre.

- Les petits pois, c'est quelle origine ethnique ? demanda, songeur, le Canadien.

- Austro-Hongrois.

- Oh, dans les lignes adverses... Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent, ces deux-là ?

- Le repas de notre victoire écrasante, plaisanta Alfred.

- Tu sais autre chose ?

- Justement, non, s'exclama joyeusement US pour faire passer la pilule. A part que ce serait la base de la génétique, en rapport avec Darwin… mais bon, tu sais, ces choses-là, ça me passe par-dessus la tête… »

Il y eut un long silence côté Nord (et outre-Atlantique) avant que Canada ne s'active tout en parlant.

« Il y a urgence, là…On va mettre nos services de renseignements sur le coup… Et on partage les infos… il faut réagir à temps… et avec tact, compris… Et merde !

- Pourquoi as-tu la voix hachée ? demanda Alfred en passant sur le juron italien et les bruits étranges en fond.

- Je m'habille en tenant le téléphone… Ecoute, j'arrive… et on en discute en huis clos. Ne préviens même pas ton président de mon arrivée ! Je ferai de même… Avec les histoires de cigogne…

- Ce sont des petits pois !

- C'est pareil ! Il vaut mieux régler ça en douce… Et surtout, ne le prends pas à la légère ! Tu as bien fait de me téléphoner sur notre ligne perso. Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais la délicatesse…. »

La conversation se coupa sûrement parce que Mathieu avait raccroché laissant Alfred, seul, avec ses angoisses. Apparemment, cette histoire de cigogne cachait une montagne de terribles vérités. Et puis, pourquoi l'Italie du Nord était raccordée à leur ligne perso ?

C'est donc stressé par toutes sortes de questions sans queue ni tête qu'il patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée en trombe de Mathieu sous une pluie diluvienne avec éclair tonitruant et effrayant en prime.

« J'espère que le déplacement en valait la peine. » dit-t-il alors qu'Alfred le débarrassait de son manteau mouillé.

Rien que la vue de son jumeau retourna Alfred. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait presque oublié leur troublante similitude.

Le Canadien ébouriffa ses cheveux qui avaient foncé sous le poids de l'eau.

Mathieu lui ressemblait encore plus que d'habitude ainsi. Il avait toujours été d'un blond à peine plus pâle, il était légèrement moins grand également, et ses yeux violine le différenciaient de son voisin territorial. Et pourtant, on arrivait encore à les confondre. Ils n'avaient pas tellement de points en commun au niveau étatique.

La nation américaine guida son alter égo physique jusqu'à un petit salon à l'écart de toute visite impromptue de son gouvernement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as appris de concret ? murmura Mathieu. C'est grave à quel point ?

- Pas grand-chose, en fait.

- Et dans ce pas grand-chose ?

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs qu'un de nos alliés m'a colporté.

- Ne me dis pas qu'Ivan ou Yao fourrent leurs nez dans nos histoires ?» s'écria Mathieu, choqué.

Engagé par sa promesse, Alfred détourna les yeux en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire sans compromettre la Chine.

« Okay, ça ne me regarde pas, mais c'est forcément l'un d'eux.

- Mais non, on a un tas d'alliés… comme… le Commonwealth !

- A ta tronche, c'est la Russie ou la Chine. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester son frère pour ça !

«…Et ça, c'est grave. Ils sont au courant pour la cigogne ?

- Yeah.

- On est dans la merde, chantonna la nation Canadienne. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Ivan ! C'est Yao qui le sait, parce que là, on a au moins une petite chance pour qu'il ne comprenne pas cette histoire de cigogne.

- Il parlait de métaphore pour cacher l'horrible vérité.

- Alors Yvan sait.

- Mais il sait quo ? paniqua Alfred.

- Si Yvan déterre les enfants cigognes, on est partis pour une WW2 avant même que WW1 soit terminée ! Et je suis sûr qu'il en est absolument ravi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un argument de poids pour que le sujet ne soit pas déterré.

- Tu as compris la généalogie asiatique ? » lui demanda, impressionné, Mathieu.

Une telle lueur d'admiration n'avait jamais traversé le regard de son frère, ce qui déstabilisa énormément Alfred. A contrecœur, il balaya les espoirs vains de son homologue.

« Quelle famille asiatique ? Je ne connais que la Chine et le Japon, et je ne sais même pas les situer sur le globe.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

- Je n'ai pas encore compris l'histoire des cigognes alors je ne vais pas m'intéresser à eux!

- Tu n'as pas encore compris l'histoire des cigognes, clama Mathieu comme si c'était une énormité.

- Je me pose pas mal de questions. »

Mathieu semblait énormément déçu.

« En fait, quand tu m'as appelé, tu ne savais pas du tout de quoi tu parlais. C'est exact ?

- Yeah, fit d'une toute petite voix Amérique.

- Ecoute, si tu as des questions existentielles en plein milieu de la nuit, appelle l'Angleterre ! Il est réveillé, lui, au moins !

- Il y a des rumeurs quand même ! Avec les petits pois, les cigognes et tout le reste !

- Okay, dit Mathieu, je vais me renseigner. Comme tu n'y connais absolument rien, tu t'abstiens de tout commentaire, recherche et questions déplacées ! Là, il faut du tact diplomatique. Heureusement, c'est moi que tu as appelé… Si Arthur en entend parler, oh mon dieu…

- Moi, j'aimerais bien comprendre cette histoire de cigogne. » bouda Alfred.

Exaspéré, Mathieu eut un regard las.

« Et pourtant, tu as toutes les cartes en main pour deviner ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

- La cigogne, c'est comme le Père Noël.

- Exactement pareil. Tu as tout compris… Comme pour le père Noël, ce sont des fables pour les enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent de la supercherie en grandissant. »

Jouant l'imbécile, Alfred ouvrit les yeux comme s'il avait fait la découverte du siècle, ce qui plut énormément à Mathieu. Par contre, le Canada déchanta bien vite dès que son frère eut ouvert la bouche :

« Le Père Noël n'existe pas ? »

Devant l'air béat de son frère, Mathieu changea plusieurs fois de couleur en gardant la bouche ouverte. On aurait dit qu'il était parcouru d'une envie vive de se taper la tête contre le mur. C'était impressionnant comme il marchait à toute allure.

« Je plaisantais, Mathieu. J'avais compris depuis longtemps.

- T'es tellement bête que j'y ai cru !

- J'avais surpris Arthur en train de poser les cadeaux sous le sapin, il jurait comme un charretier en le faisant. J'avais cinq ans. Je fais semblant d'y croire encore pour lui faire plaisir et le faire venir sur le sol américain… Et ça me fait rire de l'entendre dire des insanités la veille de Noël.

- Francis était beaucoup plus discret... Je ne l'ai appris que très tard, ronchonna Canada, battu à plate couture.

- Je t'ennuie avec ces histoires de cigogne et de petits pois…

- Mais non…

- Je sais qu'Arthur est notre père, c'est évident pour moi. Cette histoire de persil, c'est typiquement anglais. En ce qui concerne notre mère, j'aimerais pouvoir mettre un visage sur elle. C'est un manque… »

Mathieu eut l'air de réfléchir intensément malgré son air ensommeillé.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire… En fait, j'ai tout deviné tout seul, mais c'est sûrement parce que j'ai grandi sur le continent. Et encore, je n'ai aucune certitude…, avoua-t-il finalement, penaud. Comme tu étais à l'abri sur les îles britanniques, tu n'as jamais eu vent de toutes les légendes curieuses du vieux continent à part celle qui concernait de près ou de loin la Grande Bretagne.

- Dis-moi, ce n'est pas la Belgique au moins ?

- Non, c'est ma marraine. Bonté divine ! En tout cas, j'espère !

- C'est parce que tu as un drôle d'accent francophone… »

Mathieu se mit à rire devant la plaisanterie.

« Ce qui serait drôle, c'est que tu arrives à faire cracher le morceau à notre père sur l'identité de cette fameuse cigogne…

- Avec cette histoire de petits pois, on peut y arriver. »

Les jumeaux eurent un sourire complice avant de téléphoner à leur cher paternel si cachottier.

« Salut, pa' ! C'est Alfred.

- Good morning, Alfred, grinça des dents la nation Européenne. What's the matter ? I'm not your father. How many times…

- J'aimerais parler de maman.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'une cigogne téméraire avait traversé la Manche.

- I know but I'm not a child anymore…"

Un grognement d'ours mal léché lui répondit alors qu'un juron typiquement anglais lui parvenait du bout du combiné provoquant le rire de Mathieu.

« Matthew is listening to your explanations too..."

Alfred pouvait sentir la colère de son paternel hautement probable à travers le combiné.

« I don't speak about her on the phone.

- Pourtant, j'ai entendu une histoire de petits pois passionnante.

- I am not afraid about that. I'll recognize all my children before they discover them.

- Bonne initiative, tu pourrais le faire dès maintenant !

- Bloody Hell ! Speak in English !

- Je parle français pour que Mathieu suive la conversation. »

Après une longue minute où Angleterre réunit tout son courage, il passa finalement aux aveux après approximativement quatre-cents ans de déni.

« I'm your grandfather, fit Arthur avec une voix d'outre-tombe qui leur donna des frissons.

- Tu n'es pas notre père, hurlèrent les jumeaux scandalisés. On a toujours cru…

- C'était mieux ainsi, vos parents sont des irresponsables. J'ai l'impression de me prendre un coup de vieux.»

Après une minute de réflexion, les yeux dans les yeux avec son frère, Mathieu saisit l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur leur arbre généalogique.

« Alors c'est qui ta blonde ?

- Je lui ai promis d'emporter ce secret dans la tombe, dit l'Angleterre.

- Matthew, on est repartis pour quatre-cents ans. »

Le rire sinistre de leur père les arrêta dans leur nouvelle complicité.

« La migration de la cigogne est un phénomène très complexe sur lequel de nombreux pays européens planchent depuis des siècles. J'ai mis plus d'un millénaire pour comprendre ce drôle de personnage, et en Europe, il y a encore des nations qui croient aux cigognes dur comme fer. Et ce ne sont pas vos gueules d'anges qui vont me faire cracher le morceau !

- On dira tout de cette histoire de petits pois à l'Italie du Nord. Mathieu a une touche avec lui.

- Alfred, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Tu t'es trompé de mots !

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans vos dortoirs depuis votre Indépendance !

- Il ne se passe rien dans mon dortoir, s'exclama Mathieu au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Gardez les petits pois pour vous… Je pense que je pourrais résoudre ainsi le mystère des asiatiques…

- C'est vrai, grand papa ? demanda, enthousiasmé, Mathieu.

- Oui, tout à fait si ça reste secret. Et je ne suis pas votre grand-père officiellement aux yeux des autres nations ! Il en va de l'avenir du monde. Et ne parlez pas de cigognes sinon je me pencherai sur vos étoiles et vos ours polaires ! »

Les jumeaux eurent une exclamation d'indignation profonde devant la victoire de la vieille Angleterre qui se manifesta par un rire dément avant un raccrochage ignoble.

Alfred regarda intensément Mathieu qu'il ne croyait plus si pur et si innocent depuis son coup de téléphone.

« Je me disais aussi qu'on n'était pas les seuls à mentir à nos enfants. »


	3. Offensive MeuseArgonne

Dernières offensives 1918 :

_Bien que l'idée de démarrer les investigations d'Amérique pendant les hostilités soit tentante, j'ai préféré m'intéresser à la toute fin et à l'entre deux guerres. Je ne connais pas assez bien les différents combats intermédiaires, et loin de moi l'envie de raconter en détails les assauts alliés. Mes sources d'informations ne sont pas fiables du tout. _

_Je ferai de même durant WW2. Ce sont plus les relations entre les personnages nations qui m'intéressent, ainsi que l'intrigue principale._

_Le 26 septembre 1918 est lancé la dernière attaque : l'offensive Meuse-Argonne contre les forces allemandes et prussiennes (Ludwig et Gilbert dans le manga mais ils n'apparaissent pas encore) par des forces américaines et françaises (Alfred et Francis). Le combat ne cessera qu'à la signature de l'armistice le 11 novembre 1918 malgré la percée et l'avancée des Alliés._

_Parallèlement, les Anglais-Canadiens-Français et le Commonwealth faisaient une percée au Nord également mais c'est sur un autre front._

_Grippe de 1918 ou grippe espagnole : Entre 1918 et 1919, elle fut la pandémie mondiale la plus mortelle de notre histoire. Du fait de sa propagation à travers le monde en un temps record, elle fut particulièrement meurtrière. Comme les combats se déroulaient sur tous les continents avec des redéploiements rapides, elle se propagea très vite. _

_Comme l'Espagne était neutre durant WW1 et particulièrement touchée par la grippe, il y eut des publications dans ce seul pays d'où le nom. _

_Les autres pays d'Europe ont passé sous silence l'état de leurs populations pour ne pas subir d'hostilités à peine l'armistice signé. La France, principal front, accueillant de nombreuses nations alliées fut particulièrement touchée surtout que certaines troupes ne purent revenir dans leurs pays respectifs au vu de leur état, et elle craignait que l'Allemagne moins meurtrie ne l'apprenne et ne l'attaque à nouveau. De ce fait, aucune statistique précise n'a été établie en France, et dans de nombreux autres pays… Même les estimations les plus minimalistes (vraiment les plus minimalistes, tous les pays n'ont pas publié leurs statistiques à ce jour, et nombreuses sont les estimations à la baisse) la classe parmi les pandémies les plus meurtrières avec ses copines peste et sida. _

_Quoi ? Chine toussait au début de l'histoire ! Mais c'est un détail, c'est que… Oh, d'accord ! On pense que ça a démarré en Asie en 1917 par une grippe saisonnière un peu forte. La Chine a longtemps été suspectée depuis…. En se propageant, le virus a muté en Amérique pour devenir encore plus meurtrier. Et par voie de conséquence à leur entrée en guerre en Europe, les Américains ont apporté la grippe sur le vieux continent._

_Aucun pays n'est montré du doigt, quasiment tous ont été touchés par la pandémie…C'était la toute première fois, et personne n'a su en mesurer l'impact réel, ni s'en prémunir efficacement... _

_On ne sait toujours pas l'origine réelle de ce virus, cette découverte est d'ailleurs un enjeu mondial toujours actuel. _

_On est même allé déterrer des Inuits pour trouver la souche d'origine, en vain (oui, jusque-là…Ils ont été touchés également). Et cette pandémie est à l'origine de la fondation de l'ancêtre de l'OMS au sein de la SDN. _

_Alors, allons-y ! Bonne lecture ! Les thèmes ne sont pas joyeux, mais je crois que vous l'aurez compris. _

Alfred s'était engagé dans la WW1 sans connaître véritablement la guerre qui sévissait en Europe.

Ce fut quand l'Allemagne coula sa flotte commerciale et essaya de monter les pays sud-américains contre lui qu'il comprit le danger d'une guerre mondiale sur le pas de sa porte. Bien qu'il soit attaché à son « grand-père » anglais, il avait écouté ses dirigeants qui le sommaient d'être prudent. Il en avait tout de même profité pour faire du commerce privilégié avec Arthur pour le ravitailler. L'Allemagne l'avait mal pris et s'était mis en tête de noyer ses concitoyens… Et ainsi de suite… C'était la faute des Allemands, il avait ainsi la conscience tranquille.

L'enjeu de cette guerre était évidemment de taille, les vainqueurs se partageraient l'influence de ce nouveau monde, enfin en paix, et il fallait se tailler la part du lion… Son objectif personnel était de se débarrasser de cette fichue dette envers Francis Bonnefoy pour son Indépendance. Cette épine dans le pied l'empêchait de dormir correctement depuis quelques années. Mine de rien, le français avait excellente mémoire sous ses airs indifférents.

Il était loin de leurs querelles millénaires européennes même si, d'une certaine manière, elles étaient à l'origine de son tempérament.

Quand on lui avait rapporté l'horreur des champs de bataille, il avait eu du mal à imaginer pareille hécatombe.

Ce fut quand il eut rejoint Francis pour l'assaut final qu'il mesura véritablement l'étendue des dégâts.

En tant que nation, Alfred avait déjà reçu des blessures de guerre mais elles lui parurent particulièrement insignifiantes quand il se retrouva devant son homologue français. Il avait toujours été protégé par Arthur ou par ses dirigeants pour ne point souffrir contrairement à Francis. Evidemment, Alfred avait été tiraillé de l'intérieur ou avait été blessé à distance par les combats, mais il n'avait jamais été mis en situation réelle. Il n'avait donné véritablement de sa personne que pour la guerre d'Indépendance et la guerre de Sécession.

Alfred en était ainsi à sa troisième guerre où il était acclamé en vainqueur. En tant que héros de cette WW1, il était donc arrivé sur ses grands chevaux pour dire deux mots à ce prétentiard de français qui osait commander le premier assaut. Il eut à peine fait un pas dans le campement tricolore qu'il trouva Francis au bord d'une rivière.

Et il ravala ses mots assassins.

La nation française avait enlevé sa veste militaire bleue avec une lenteur douloureuse pour révéler des plaies profondes à vif. Certaines étaient infectées à vue d'œil au vu de leur aspect boursoufflé et de leur teinte morbide. Des cicatrices plus anciennes témoignaient de l'Histoire sanglante de la France sur ce corps nation. Alfred vit Francis serrer les dents en pratiquant ses ablutions et en pansant ses blessures avec des gestes experts, fruits d'une longue habitude. Le Français changea de tenue militaire pour éliminer l'odeur du sang de sa nation. Tout ceci en un tour de main pour ne point inquiéter ses troupes de par son absence.

Un éclat de soleil perça les ramures pour éclairer ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il se relevait, solide comme un roc. Prêt pour le combat malgré la fatigue, le mal dans son corps et ses doutes internes. Ses yeux de ciel brillèrent avec amusement quand il se retourna vers la nation américaine.

« Hé, America, j'espère que tu n'as rien raté du spectacle », le taquina Francis avec un sourire faux et un doigt sur les lèvres.

La plaisanterie perverse était là, mais l'entrain n'y était pas.

« Sorry…

- Redis un mot anglais, et je me transforme en bête sauvage. »

Les mains gantées mimèrent des griffes alors que la bouche francophone imita un rugissement. Chez d'autres, ce pourrait être une attitude particulièrement ridicule mais c'était prodigieusement sensuel chez Francis. Au fond, Monsieur Bonnefoy était toujours le même séducteur invétéré sous ce vieil habit militaire. C'était rassurant, en un sens. Si ce mur d'apparence tombait en pleine bataille, ce pourrait être effrayant pour les soldats.

Devant l'air pensif d'Alfred, complètement indifférent à ses charmes, Francis retrouva son sérieux.

« Tu voulais me parler ?

- C'était à propos du commandement, mais…

- On n'a pas le temps. On applique le plan de mon maréchal, tes hommes auront aussi leur part de gloire avec ce roulement.

- D'accord… mais…

- Alfred, la discussion est close. Il faut que tu comprennes que mes hommes se battent depuis quatre ans dans l'horreur la plus totale. Il y a eu des mutineries !

- Excuse-moi, j'ai réfléchi et parlé trop vite. Il y a beaucoup de pressions de mon côté également.

- C'est le poids des nations. Mes hommes ont besoin de retrouver leur fierté.

- Je comprends…

- Et tu mettras la main à la pâte ainsi que tes généraux. C'est avant tout une victoire des alliés. C'est plus clair, maintenant ?

- Oui, j'ai les idées remises… Mes troupes sont tellement enthousiastes que j'en ai la tête qui tourne.

- Tu sauras faire la part des choses plus tard. C'est une bonne chose qu'on se batte ensemble si ça te tourne un peu trop.

- Aussi, si tu mets genou à terre, avec ta faiblesse du moment… »

Piqué dans sa fierté, France eut le nez pincé mais ne fanfaronna pas.

« La peste, c'était pire, avoua-t-il. Je tiendrai… Ce que je crains, c'est la grippe de cet hiver. Il faut absolument signer l'armistice avant que ça démarre.

- Ce n'est qu'une grippe.

- Ce n'est pas la première épidémie que je me chope après une guerre. J'en connais les conséquences. D'après les rumeurs, les jeunes sont les plus atteints. »

Alfred put voir de l'inquiétude à son encontre de la part de Francis. La nation française s'enquérait assez souvent de la bonne santé des autres représentants physiques. Dans son propre intérêt, évidemment, même si Francis avait aussi un côté bienveillant derrière son caractère opportuniste. Alfred se souvenait que le rival des Anglais venait parfois le soigner en plein cœur de l'hiver avec une bonne soupe chaude. Au plus grand malheur d'Arthur, il lui faisait même boire des tisanes médicinales en douce dont certaines avait un étrange arrière-goût de rhum… Etait-ce vraiment conseillé pour les enfants ?

« Généralement, la grippe, ça me passe très vite.

- Je t'ai entendu tousser, America, tu as une vilaine bronchite. C'est classique… Un bon grog, ça sauve un homme ! Il faut lancer l'offensive dès demain avant que toutes nos unités soient contaminées, réfléchit à voix haute le français. Généralement, nous tombons malades avant notre population… Et reste loin de moi, je suis faible… »

Francis s'adossa contre un arbre en soupirant de lassitude. Il avait l'air à bout.

« Putain de guerre… J'ai un peu chaud…

- Tu as de vilaines blessures, et tu dois avoir de la fièvre. »

Francis rit de la sollicitude de son allié outre-Atlantique mais il s'arrêta bien vite sous la douleur que cela lui procurait.

« Tu viendras me border dans les draps, plaisanta-t-il. Comme je le faisais autrefois, mon petit America… Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je suis un vicelard et je suis fort… Je m'en sortirai…Arthur a failli me tuer plusieurs fois, et il n'y est jamais arrivé, fit-il, très fier de lui.

- J'ai parlé avec Arthur, il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Et alors ? En quoi cette discussion serait-t-elle plus importante que les millions d'autres que tu as eues avec lui ?

- Tu connais bien Arthur, don't you ? »

Le corps de Francis se tendit dans une attitude suspicieuse comme si un danger se présentait. En même temps, la langue anglaise avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir que je ne t'aurais jamais dit même sous la torture ? Je ne veux pas briser l'entente cordiale surtout avec ce qu'il se passe...

- Arthur a un fils.

- Oh, la bonne nouvelle ! Et je l'ai devant mes yeux, quelle surprise, essaya Francis avec entrain.

- Je sais qu'Arthur n'est pas mon père. »

Francis eut l'air songeur comme s'il tournait sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Ne me dis pas qu'Arthur a brisé l'entente cordiale en te révélant des choses ultraconfidentielles… Il s'est passé quelque chose…

- Comme beaucoup de nations se posent des questions sur les cigognes…

- Quoi, s'indigna Francis. Oh, mon Dieu !

- J'ai jugé utile de poser des questions à Arthur sur mes parents, et il a jugé utile de me répondre. Comme tu as élevé Mathieu, il me semble que tu as obligatoirement ta part de responsabilité là-dedans… Et j'aimerais savoir avant qu'une autre nation me mette devant les faits, c'est mon droit ! »

Acculé, Francis eut un regard mauvais presque enragé. On aurait dit une bête sauvage prête à attaquer pour protéger son territoire.

« Evidemment, si je ne te réponds pas, tu te désengages…

- J'aimerais éviter de te menacer, et je n'ai aucune influence sur mes dirigeants… France, je ne te ferai pas ce coup bas…

- …mais tu y penses. En fait, t'es un salopard tout comme tes irresponsables de parents...

- Oh, c'est dingue ! Tu es, pour une fois, d'accord avec Arthur !

- Tes parents sont le seul sujet sur lequel nous sommes unanimement d'accord pour nous la boucler ! Arthur n'aurait jamais osé me trahir comme ça ! Le seul qui aurait pu… »

Francis réfléchit à toute vitesse avant d'avoir une sorte d'illumination et d'aligner un nombre impressionnant de noms d'oiseaux. Puis, il proféra des menaces de mort imminente pour le fils d'Arthur. Effrayant !

« Et toi, tu n'as rien à me dire avant l'offensive de demain, tenta America.

- Alfred, Arthur ne dira rien si tu me trahis. Et je me souviens toujours de qui m'a menacé et de qui m'a tendu la main.

- C'est clair, Francis.

- Fais attention, America. J'ai maté ton père…

- Ah, comment as-tu osé, s'exclama Alfred.

- Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu ! Mater a un autre sens ! Tu ne connais que le mauvais, stupide anglophone ! Comme si je ne parlais que de sexe ! Je voulais dire que je l'avais soumis à mon autorité.

- Ah », s'exclama America, choqué, en mettant les mains devant les yeux en rougissant.

Amusé par la tournure de la situation, Francis en oublia le sérieux pour surenchérir.

« Oh oui, je l'ai mis aux fers. Il avait été un très vilain garçon… Il fallait que je le punisse pour qu'il n'oublie jamais son seigneur et maître. Et son charme anglais avait quelque chose d'excitant alors qu'il était complètement à ma merci… Oh, c'est un souvenir que je chéris dans les moments les plus sombres de mon existence… D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'on se croise, j'y fais allusion…»

Apparemment, le souvenir avait l'air d'être véritablement heureux pour la nation française.

« On a un lien de parenté, demanda Alfred suspicieux.

- Ouais, à mon grand regret… J'ai plein de cousins, cousines, demi-frères, demi-sœurs, enfants et cetera… Ce devait fatalement arriver que la lignée d'Arthur et la mienne se croisent… Pour le meilleur… mais surtout pour le pire… Enfin, en ce qui concerne Mathieu, cela ne me dérange pas. C'est un gentil garçon qui a pris tous les bons côtés de ses parents, lui ! Et je l'ai bien éduqué, mon petit Mathieu. Il m'a soutenu quasiment depuis le début ! C'est un jeune homme charmant, je n'aurais pas cru au premier abord avec son hérédité…

- Je ne suis pas là pour mon jumeau. En ce qui me concerne…

- Tu as pris tous leurs mauvais côtés !

- A ce point, fit, gêné, America.

- Non, en fait, ils sont pires que toi, fit Francis avec une voix d'outre-tombe. On a pas mal voyagé avec Arthur, tu ne les trouveras jamais. Dieu t'en préserve ! »

Ce fut sur ses paroles encourageantes de ce maudit français qu'Alfred retourna à son campement avec de nombreuses questions en tête sur qui pouvaient bien être ses terribles parents. Son séjour dans la vieille Europe se verrait ainsi rallongé au moins le temps d'un hiver. Après l'armistice, bien entendu…

Les Européens étaient vraiment des paranoïaques au sujet de ses intentions. Peut-être était-ce le fruit de ses chers parents ?


	4. L'après guerre

_Alors, cette fois-ci, on est dans l'entre deux guerres. Et à part la grippe, les enterrements et la reconstruction… _

_Eh bien si :_

_Pour la grippe de 1918, on cherche encore l'origine de la souche. Donc on ne sait pas encore dans quelle partie du monde cela a véritablement démarré, mais la nation Chinoise a effectivement été pointée du doigt par les scientifiques. Les théories sont revues tout le temps, on ne sait toujours pas. _

_En ce qui concerne VaticanOC, AriègeOC et Catalogne NordOC, ils sont simplement cités (et je n'ai rien contre eux personnellement)._

Fin novembre 1918 - Début décembre 1918 :

Alfred avait été obligé de rester sur le sol français tout en restant incognito sous les ordres de ses dirigeants pour se retaper après une horrible bronchite suite à une grippe monstrueuse.

La pire de toute sa vie.

Il avait été cloué au lit pendant trois semaines à cracher ses poumons sous les délires de la fièvre. Etant une nation vivante et forte, il avait survécu. S'il n'avait été qu'un jeune homme, il aurait succombé comme la majeure partie de ses soldats.

Et, s'il avait eu le bon sens d'écouter son corps physique au lieu de ses principes patriotiques, il ne serait pas venu secourir l'Europe et se serait cloîtré dans sa chambre plus d'un mois pour diminuer l'impact de cette épidémie sur ses citoyens.

S'il n'avait rien fait, il aurait eu les Allemands à sa porte, ce qui le consolait dans la perte de ses hommes. Ses étoiles majeures s'enquéraient de ses nouvelles entre deux accès de fièvre et l'avertissaient de la mise en place de nombreux hôpitaux de campagne dans tous les Etats de son territoire. De temps à autre, il y avait des disparitions tragiques dans les confins de son ciel étoilé. Il en versait une larme, la mort dans l'âme pour ses toutes jeunes cités… Puis vint la colère dès que sa fièvre eut baissé.

Alfred en voulait énormément à Wang Yao de lui avoir postillonné dessus. Il était absolument convaincu que c'était entièrement de sa faute. D'ailleurs, de nombreux scientifiques faisaient remonter l'origine de cette grippe au continent asiatique en visant particulièrement les provinces chinoises.

Il l'avait eue au téléphone et ils avaient eu des mots assassins avant de se calmer pour finalement se disputer à nouveau.

Pour Yao, les morts avaient été nombreux dans son continent également sans qu'elle ne sache l'origine exacte de l'épidémie. Elle avait été étonnée d'un tel impact sur les autres nations. De son côté, ce ne fut qu'une grippe un peu plus forte que d'habitude, sans plus. Et elle avait l'habitude de compter ses morts contrairement à ces chochottes d'Européens qui hurlaient dès qu'ils se coupaient le doigt.

Entre autres, elle lui avait rappelé qu'un gamin comme lui n'avait pas à lui faire la leçon. Alfred avait particulièrement apprécié. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle l'accuse de conspiration scientifique contre sa nation. Et elle avait beaucoup d'autres soucis internes pour le moment pour avoir ce problème international sur le dos. Et elle n'avait pas le temps d'écouter ses jérémiades futiles d'adolescent geignard.

Sur cette énième insulte, Alfred avait raccroché pour bouder comme une nation de son âge l'aurait fait devant les remarques acides d'une vieille bique.

Et quand son voisin de litée lui fit remarquer joyeusement qu'il manquait de tact diplomatique, il n'hésita pas à l'assommer pour trois heures supplémentaires. Mathieu n'avait pas à se mêler de ses problèmes, et en quoi serait-t-il plus avisé que lui ?

De rage, Alfred se leva malgré les injonctions des infirmières en transportant son jumeau comme une princesse.

« On est guéris maintenant. Laissez-nous partir ! »

D'après ses étoiles, on pouvait échapper à la deuxième vague de la grippe en s'isolant des autres malades dès qu'on allait mieux. Et il n'était pas assez vicieux pour laisser Mathieu aux griffes des bonnes sœurs, infirmières, enfin, de tous ces vautours femelles qui lui tournaient autour… Sans compter les crises de jalousie de Feleciano. Alfred en avait ras la casquette du succès phénoménal de Mathieu qui jouait plus les malades qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Il est vrai que la grippe avait affaibli momentanément le canadien jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête. Il n'avait pas perdu de protégés, et il était donc moins atteint par la situation.

Alfred sortit donc de l'hôpital pour tomber en pleine cambrousse. Dans la France profonde, apparemment. L'endroit ne manquait pourtant pas de charme mais il sentait horriblement le souffre. Une vallée encaissée, au milieu de nulle part. C'est sûr que personne ne viendrait le dénicher à… Ax-Les-Thermes… dans les Pyrénées.

Très loin du front, l'opposé total. Francis et sa logique de l'éloignement et de l'emmerdement maximum dans toute sa splendeur… Quelle plaie, celui-là !

America aperçut Feleciano avec un bouquet de fleur à la main qui allait rendre visite à son chéri.

La question demeurait. Comment Feleciano avait su qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce coin perdu ? Encore un mystère à résoudre, il avait un réseau secret d'espionnage en béton, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Cet Italien allait sûrement le répéter à tout le monde… Alfred lui adressa un regard peu avenant alors que Feleciano se dirigeait les bras grands ouverts vers son aimé dans les bras d'America.

Celui-ci changea tout de suite de comportement pour voler un vélo et s'enfuir par la même occasion.

Alfred lâcha son jumeau violement à terre pour courir après l'Italien effrayé par autant de vitalité américaine. Il attendit l'arrivée d'Alfred en secouant un drapeau blanc et en pleurant.

« Non, je me rends ! Ne me fais pas mal, je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! Non ! Sois gentil avec moi ! Ne me jette pas aux fers ! Je serai gentil, je te ferai à manger de bonnes pâtes, je te trouverai même du café ! America, sois gentil avec moi, je t'en supplie! On a sûrement de la famille en commun !

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- Tout ce que tu veux, acquiesça Feleciano, soulagé.

- Comment as-tu pu nous retrouver ?

- J'ai de la famille partout en Europe... Et ça cause, dans les Eglises.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Par bateau, en passant par la Sicile et par la Corse.

- On est près de l'océan, ici ?

- De la mer, America, s'indigna Feleciano. Mediterranea ! »

Apparemment, confondre l'Atlantique et la Méditerranée devait être une insulte ignoble pour l'Italie.

« Ok, fit, gêné, America. Tu garderas tout ça pour toi ou faut-t-il que je t'enferme ?

- Mathieu m'a déjà fait la leçon, et il m'a promis le ciel, fit Feleciano, rêveur. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me le garder en bon état de fonctionnement, ce ne serait pas plus -mal.

- Yeah, but… Enfin… Tu as beaucoup de famille en Europe ?

- Enormément parce que papy était un coureur de jupons ! Evidemment, mon préféré, c'est Romano, mon pur frère de sang. Et grand frère Francis ! »

Suspicieux, America fit tourner ses méninges pour comprendre que Feleciano et Mathieu étaient peut-être un peu trop proches par le sang pour être aussi intimes. Enfin, ça ne le regardait pas…

« Donc, toi et Francis, vous vous connaissez bien, don't you ?

- Non, pas tellement parce qu'on a été séparés très longtemps… Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment mon grand frère puisqu'en vérité il est plutôt mon demi-oncle du côté de mon grand-père… Comme on a des frontières communes et que Francis me fout la trouille, j'ai préféré nous rapprocher un peu plus… Enfin, Francis n'est pas dupe mais les autres font pression sur lui pour qu'il laisse tranquille son soi-disant « petit frère ». L'Europe, c'est un joli bordel grâce à papy Rome et la majorité des nations n'y comprennent rien, conclut Feleciano ravi au possible. C'était un visionnaire, papy Rome !

- J'ai appris que Francis avait une personne de sa famille qui lui causait particulièrement du souci, réussit à placer America.

- Ludwig ? demanda innocemment Feleciano. On ne sait pas exactement comment il descend de papy Rome et quels liens exacts il a avec nous… Et puis, il a un air un peu trop germanique…

- En dehors de WW1, enfin, quelqu'un de très proche…

- Ah, fit Feleciano dans un éclair de lucidité avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche, de peur. Je ne dirai rien, je ne veux pas me faire trucider par Francis ! En plus, normalement, je ne suis pas au courant ! C'est juste en fouillant dans mes archives que j'ai compris… Mais bon, non, je ne dirai rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être poursuivi par Arthur et Francis en même temps. Demande à Antonio, c'est terrible ! Oh, c'est affreux ! Il est tellement traumatisé qu'il en est devenu neutre !

- Apparemment, tu connais bien l'arbre généalogique de l'Europe. Tu es d'un tel génie, j'en suis impressionné, Feleciano, l'encensa Alfred dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus. »

Feleciano eut un rire très bête alors que ses joues devenaient roses.

« Le génie, c'est Vatican… sauf pour garder secret des documents confidentiels devant ma bouille d'ange à sauver des flammes de l'enfer et de la luxure… Je suis même étonné que nos coucheries l'intéressent autant alors qu'il a gardé sa pureté originelle. Il sait tout, c'est terrible ! Il dit que c'est pécher que de partouser entre nous à longueur de journée… Il m'a fait la leçon avec Mathieu, comme quoi on n'était pas assez éloignés par le sang et beaucoup trop par les territoires alors j'ai fouillé dans ses archives pour en avoir le cœur net. Et franchement, d'après la loi, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat… Juste un peu de sang de papy Rome, mais tout le monde descend de papy Rome aujourd'hui ! Et comment fait-on dans ce cas-là ? Je ne veux pas devenir comme Vatican, America !

- Oui, j'ai compris mais ce qui m'intéresse, ce n'est pas ton couple ! Ce sont mes parents !

- Si je peux te donner un conseil, n'essaie pas de savoir si tu veux garder ton honneur sauf. Et puis, tu devrais être fier d'avoir papa Arthur et papa Francis. Ils sont assez respectables, même s'ils ont des antécédents douteux, et ce sont de grandes nations…

- J'ai envie de savoir. Je ne suis pas qu'une nation, tonna Alfred.

- Oui, mais je crains la réaction de Francis et d'Arthur. Il faut que tu trouves par toi-même… Par déduction, comme Vatican… Ne va pas voir Vatican, il te fera du chantage sur ton âme et cetera... Comme quoi tu dois réparer les erreurs de tes parents… N'y va pas !

- D'accord, je n'irai pas, Feleciano ! Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai que cette histoire de cigogne et de persil pour comprendre…

- Ah, mais tu peux trouver comme ça aussi ! Pour les cigognes, va en Alsace ! Tu n'auras qu'à dire que Jordi qui passait par là t'a mis sur la piste pour faire chier Francis… On ne cite pas ses sources directement mais on peut foutre le bordel grâce à certaines nations comme…

- Je ne crois pas que Catalogne Nord apprécie ce genre de racontar, s'immisça dans la conversation Mathieu, enfin réveillé.

- Oh, mais tu sais… Jordi sait bien se défendre. Tu en sais quelque chose… »

Mathieu prit une mine horrifiée en regardant partout autour de lui avant d'hurler sur Feleciano.

« On est en plein pays Ariègeois ! Tu vois un catalan se promener ici ?

- Tu as tellement de choses à apprendre mon petit Mathieu… Enfin… Je peux te donner des cours particuliers, j'aime les élèves attentifs qui m'écoutent en bon professeur que je suis. », proposa Feleciano à Mathieu avec énormément d'intérêt.

Avec tout autant de sadisme, Alfred poussa son frère dans les bras de son latino entreprenant en lui demandant d'en apprendre plus pendant qu'il allait se renseigner en Alsace. Alfred était content d'avoir autant de génie. Il en apprenait un peu plus et, en même temps, il se débarrassait enfin de son jumeau terriblement collant qui avait trouvé glu à sa démesure.

Cet ancien Empire romain était terrible même des siècles après sa mort. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son héritier légitime dévergonder son frère.


	5. Alsace

_Alors, on va en Alsace pour entendre la version des Français sur la cigogne._

_Feleciano, quel bavard ! Et on n'avance pas d'un millimètre… Mais Alsace est plus pragmatique (et mystique)._

_Escadrille des cigognes : Cette escadrille est le fleuron de l'aviation française avec les meilleurs aviateurs et appareils. Elle est devenue très célèbre durant les deux guerres mondiales avec des pilotes d'exception. Tous les appareils étaient décorés d'une cigogne, et le sont toujours. Elle a évidemment participé à d'autres conflits, dans les colonies par exemple…_

_Fin novembre 1918 : Le traité de Versailles n'est toujours pas signé, l'Europe n'a qu'un armistice reconductible, ça peut péter à tout moment. Et la grippe arrive dès décembre…_

Profitant du chaos d'après-guerre, Alfred réussit à atteindre le Nord de la France en un temps record au nez et à la barbe de Francis.

On était un héros ou on ne l'était pas !

Il arriva donc un bon matin dans la douce région alsacienne à Strasbourg. Une ville magnifique malgré la guerre. A n'en point douter avec des spécificités étonnantes. L'Europe était d'une complexité effarante rien que dans le domaine de l'architecture et de ses coutumes locales.

Habillé en aviateur, Alfred, reconnaissable entre tous par son accent américain et ses manières rustres, fut rapidement catalogué comme soldat étranger. Apparemment, ce coin de France avait également son propre dialecte, ce dont se rendit compte Alfred avec étonnement en hélant les passants en français.

Après avoir créé un remue-ménage sans nom, une femme forte dans un costume traditionnel impressionnant par sa coiffe s'avança vers lui à grands pas. Un ruban noir à cocarde française enserrait ses cheveux et, sous son tablier sombre, elle portait un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'une jupe d'un bel émeraude. Elle respirait toute l'autorité des lieux. Elle semblait difficile à aborder avec ses traits tirés.

« Toi, le 'Ricain, je peux savoir pourquoi tu troubles la paix de ma charmante ville ?

- Bonjour, mada... mademoiselle, se corrigea Alfred à son regard bleu et furieux. Je m'appelle Jones, et je viens effectivement des Etats-Unis…

- Jones, se radoucit la femme. Vous êtes Alfred F. Jones !

- Oui, mademoiselle, fit l'Américain gêné d'autant d'enthousiasme.

- Oh, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais nu comme un ver de terre et tu étais tellement petit… »

Pourquoi les Français adoraient embarrasser les enfants avec ce genre de détails sordides ? Le tout sans délicatesse.

« Oh, tu es devenu un grand garçon comme Mathieu ! Je me disais bien que vous étiez des vrais jumeaux, j'en étais sûre… Vous vous ressemblez tellement !

- Ah, vous nous connaissiez bien… »

Et encore tout pour Mathieu !

« J'en veux toujours à Francis de vous avoir enlevé à ma garde. Même si je comprends ses raisons, c'est toujours difficile quand on vous enlève un bébé des bras… » pleurnicha-t-elle presque.

Alfred releva le regard qu'il avait baissé devant l'aura de cette femme pour la regarder plus en détails. Il avait beau chercher, il ne se retrouvait pas dans ses traits germaniques alors qu'elle semblait être, selon toute vraisemblance, sa mère pour parler de lui ainsi.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Mathieu et Francis ne m'ont jamais parlé de vous.

- Je suis Mathilde, la région d'Alsace.

- Mais encore… Pour moi… et mon frère. »

Alfred n'était pas assez niais pour avoir oublié l'Alsace-Lorraine au centre du conflit de WW1.

« Je suis la gardienne du secret de la cigogne.

- J'aimerais connaître ce secret.

- Oh, c'est un secret qui vaut son pesant d'or… Et de menaces de mort imminente par Francis.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, fit Alfred blasé.

- Si tu as le temps, je peux te raconter la légende de la cigogne derrière une bonne chope de bière…

- Oh, c'est trop gentil, mon Alsace chérie, de nous payer ta tournée, fit une voix séduisante qui donna des sueurs froides à Alfred. Tu m'avais tellement manquée, et toi aussi, mon petit America.

- Oui, au point de gagner une guerre pour mes beaux yeux, mon cher Francis…

- Non, nuance, je profite de la guerre pour te récupérer, ce dont tu ne te plains pas du tout. La diplomatie, c'est tellement important, ajouta Francis en fusillant du regard Alfred. Nous avons tellement en commun, Mathilde…

- Dis ça aux Allemands ! Je suis sûre qu'ils…

- Allons boire une bonne chopine, déclama America pour enterrer le sujet tabou par un point commun.

- Ouais, de l'alcool, du pur malt, allons-y ! Mathilde, offre-nous l'hospitalité ! »

La région (franco-allemande, en passe d'être française, et qui avait été allemande de nombreuses fois… enfin, entre deux eaux dangereuses…) se laissa entraîner dans son bar le plus proche pour parler de sa plus belle tradition. Il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que de la raconter avec les détails croustillants de Francis, et America semblait un public intéressant à effrayer.

Et puis un petit coup de schnaps serait salutaire selon Francis après une bonne choucroute maison pour renvoyer cet étranger chez lui. Et Mathilde ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation de cuisiner pour le petit Alfred.

Délaissant les deux hommes, elle s'affaira aux fourneaux pour les derniers préparatifs de son repas sauvé in extremis.

Alfred déglutit bruyamment en avalant une gorgée de la bière alsacienne que Mathilde lui avait expressément demandé (ordonné) de goûter. Francis semblait énormément contrarié et… comment dire, particulièrement furieux. Ce qui était très rare… Mince alors !

« J'aimerais juste savoir, commença Alfred.

- Je comprends mais tu devrais rester alité au lieu de voyager. Et ce n'est pas le moment de déterrer ce secret. Pas du tout le moment.

- Si tu me disais ce qu'il en est vraiment, je n'aurais pas à remuer tout ton pays pour obtenir des informations…»

Alfred se souvint des quelques conseils de Feleciano qui lui avait couru après en ayant au préalable enfermé Mathieu. Durant le début de son voyage, il lui avait fait un vaste topo sur une région franco-espagnole assez dérangeante divisée en deux avec de fortes envies d'autonomie voire d'indépendance et qui avait de nombreux cousins encore plus vindicatifs.

« …J'ai même parlé avec Jordi et sa voisine. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Francis lui recracha sa bière au visage. Avait-il osé supposer que Francis était furieux tout à l'heure ? Alors là, le summum était atteint ! Le français se figea pour le regarder droit dans les yeux tout en reposant sa chopine.

« Tu bluffes…

- Mais non, affirma America.

- J'en aurais déjà entendu parler. Par contre, ta discussion avec Feleciano, je la connais par cœur.

- Mais comment sais-tu ?

- Mis à part sa ressemblance physique avec toi, Mathieu a un seul défaut : la sincérité.

- Oh, le traître ! Il m'énerve.

- Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu me fais subir, avoua Francis. C'est comme si tu me plantais un couteau dans le cœur pour le remuer avec un sadisme non feint. Le SM, ça me plait, mais il ne faut pas pousser trop loin le bouchon…

- SM, articula Alfred sans comprendre, ce qui fit rire Francis.

- Dis comme ça, c'est trop chou, America !

- Pas de SM dans mon bar !

- A vos ordres, Mathilde, répliqua Francis. Les lacets de ton corset…

- Je ne veux pas connaître tes pensées lubriques sur mon costume traditionnel !

- Ah, mets-moi à genoux, ma douce Alsace ! Je me meurs pour toi de chagrin ! Tu étais partie trop loin de moi.

- La ferme !

- Oui, maîtresse !

- Mangez ! »

Un plat de choucroute immense sous le nez, Alfred, qui n'avait rien compris à la conversation précédente, sentit son estomac se soulever. Il n'avait pas énormément mangé depuis quelques temps et la bière lui montait à la tête, lui provoquant un malaise.

« Hé, ça va, Alfred ? T'es tout pâle. Ne me dis pas que…

- Non, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé.

- Une bonne choucroute, ça sauve un homme ! Mange, insista Mathilde.

- Oui, maîtresse. » répondit America, croyant que c'était une coutume locale valorisant la cuisinière.

Les joues de Mathilde virèrent au rouge alors que Francis éclatait de rire.

« Ah, pour une fois, il fait un trait d'esprit. Il a quand même quelque chose dans la cervelle, ce petit… »

Alfred se tut parce qu'il n'avait pas totalement compris l'échange SM. Il fallait parfois faire profil bas et se remplir la panse. Il mangea du bout des lèvres avant de se sustenter correctement même si la choucroute avait un arrière-goût de vin blanc. Heureusement, il était immunisé contre l'alcool depuis sa tendre enfance.

Dès qu'il se sentit mieux, il interrompit la conversation passionnée entre Francis et Mathilde sur la cuisine alsacienne pour introduire le sujet des cigognes. Ses interlocuteurs eurent un sourire carnassier. Les volets se fermèrent d'un coup sec, les plongeant dans le noir. Seule une lampe sinistre avec des portes étranges sur ses verrières éclairait les visages français, ce qui intimida Alfred. Et Francis laissa l'honneur à sa dame de raconter la fameuse légende. Mathilde orienta le jet de lumière sur elle grâce aux portes luminaires et parla avec une voix d'outre-tombe qui glaça d'effroi Alfred.

« En des temps immémoriaux qui remontent même avant la naissance de Francis… »

Ah, quand même ! Ça remontait très loin dans le temps.

« …la Terre était gouvernée par des Dieux germaniques terribles et particulièrement effrayants…

- Hum… Mathilde, reste objective, s'il te plaît, avec nos amis allemands.

- La Déesse Holda était l'une d'entre eux… Elle ramenait les morts à la vie grâce à ses pouvoirs incommensurables…

- Tu es sûr de vouloir la suite ? demanda Francis, illuminé à son tour et amusé par les tremblements intempestifs d'Alfred.

- Yeah. »

Mathilde en profita pour récupérer la lampe afin de reprendre son récit lugubre.

« Elle cherchait les âmes des défunts juste après leur mort et les renvoyait à la Terre par des orages d'une intensité extraordinaire…

- Je croyais qu'on parlait de naissance. » tenta Alfred, peu rassuré par la suite et aveuglé pour avoir pris la parole.

Il en ferait des cauchemars pendant une semaine avec cette histoire de déité germanique implacable.

« Ne sois pas impatient, mon petit America… Et, donc, les âmes des défunts se retrouvaient dans les profondeurs de la Terre dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Tout comme maintenant, rajouta Mathilde avec un sadisme non feint.

- Ah ! cria America avec une voix aiguë alors que ses alliés souriaient tour à tour dans la lampe.

- Pour remonter tout doucement vers la surface par la voie des eaux et se retrouver dans des mares et des lacs… Jusqu'à ce que des lutins…

- Des lutins ? Mais elles sont où, les cigognes ? s'affola America.

- Il y a de nombreux intermédiaires pour brouiller les pistes. » expliqua Francis.

Alfred comprit que retrouver ses parents ne serait pas aisé du tout au ton sérieux de la nation française.

« Donc, les lutins, grogna Mathilde en direction de Francis, viennent chercher les âmes arrivées à maturité sous la forme de nouveau-nés, les sauvant ainsi de la noyade.

- Et comment font-ils pour les chercher ? D'après Arthur, les lutins ne nagent pas, précisa le pays.

- Ne parlons pas des naïades et des sirènes, Alfred est trop petit. Et franchement, il est déjà mort de trouille. On ne va pas l'achever.

- Oh, c'est dommage. Et en même temps, c'est lui qui voulait tout savoir, rajouta de manière nasillarde Francis, au comble de la joie, en se prenant un bain de lumière.

- On va dire qu'ils fabriquent des radeaux.

- Oui, mais pour supporter le poids des bébés, il faut des radeaux super costauds… N'oublie pas les détails, les enfants posent beaucoup trop de questions sur les points faibles de l'histoire.

- Oui, Francis.

- Et donc, les cigognes dans tout ça ? demanda Alfred, pressé d'en finir avec les détails sordides.

- Les lutins confient les bébés aux cigognes qui les transportent jusqu'au domicile parental après un vol chargé de turbulences en tous genres. Dans un drap blanc, n'oublions pas le petit détail…

- D'accord, et comment les cigognes savent où déposer les enfants ?

- Pour avoir un enfant, il faut passer commande à la cigogne qui envoie les lutins le chercher. Les mamans mettent du sucre sur la fenêtre pour appâter la cigogne, mais elles peuvent également se faire mordre par une cigogne, et l'enfant leur tombe dessus…

- Ça, c'est une métaphore pour cacher la terrible vérité. » comprit Alfred, mal à l'aise.

Francis, plus sérieux, ouvrit le volet de la fenêtre derrière lui avant d'affirmer :

« Tes parents avaient envie de vous avoir toi et Mathieu, ne te méprends pas là-dessus. La légende des cigognes ne sert pas qu'à toi puisque les humains normaux s'en servent. En fait, Mathilde est accoucheuse. Et tu n'es pas le premier bébé que je lui arrache des mains.

- Vilain lutin, grogna l'Alsacienne.

- Oh, ma chère sage-femme au silence d'or, punis-moi pour absoudre mes péchés les plus terribles.

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'entendre te confesser pendant des heures, dit Mathilde avec hargne. Le prochain, je te jure, le prochain, il aura ses véritables parents.

- A chaque fois, tu dis ça. Et, à chaque fois, j'aimerais ne pas avoir affaire aux cigognes. »

La tristesse dans les yeux de Francis convainquit Alfred de la dangerosité de cette affaire. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul bébé cigogne. Et le secret devait être de taille.

« Un jour, America, tu sauras, promit Francis. Maintenant, rentre chez toi tant que c'est possible avec tes microbes ! J'ai été malade pendant une semaine, Arthur ne tient pas le grog… Et, tu sais, Mathilde, mes meilleurs aviateurs… Ils avaient une cigogne sur leurs avions. Pour toi… »

Après une longue conversation entre Francis et Mathilde, heureux de se retrouver après tant d'années de séparation, Alfred eut le droit de prendre l'air frais. Il avait somnolé pendant toute la fin du repas à cause du dessert copieux et d'un digestif à tordre les boyaux.

« Là, il est bien mûr, constata Francis au comble du bonheur. Tu pourrais en profiter Mathilde !

- Arrête, il a trop bu pour être intéressant, le 'Ricain.

- Vous m'avez drogué pour me ramener chez moi, les accusa Alfred, mécontent de s'être fait avoir.

- Non, tu as bien mangé. Pour une fois, dans ta vie, ça ne va pas te tuer. Sois reconnaissant, on va ainsi t'empêcher de te faire kidnapper par les sirènes du Rhin. Ce sont des femmes terribles qui charment les jeunes hommes de bonne famille pour les noyer et les manger…

- Arrête, Francis. Il va faire des cauchemars avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il a dans les veines !

- Tu as un folklore des plus intéressants, et il est curieux ! On ne va pas l'en priver, ce petit bout de choux.

- Ah, il vomit ma choucroute ! hurla Mathilde au comble de l'effroi.

- America, c'est d'un manque de goût ! On voit que c'est un rustre d'anglais qui t'a élevé ! On se retient au moins devant la cuisinière !

- Comment ça, Francis ? On ne vomit pas ma choucroute, un point, c'est tout ! Il ne fallait pas lui parler des sirènes, il en a été tout retourné ! »

Barbouillé comme jamais, Alfred était loin des préoccupations françaises sur les sirènes du Rhin.

_Pour ceux qui ont aimé la légende des cigognes, il y aura aussi un épisode sur les choux avec Irlande, Ecosse et Pays de Galles lors de la soirée d'Hallow'een. Particulièrement effrayant également comme tradition mais c'est tellement drôle... Pour ce qui est des roses, je ferai un petit extrait avec Grèce._


	6. Dispute avec une vieille amie

**Note : Je m'étais arrêtée dans la publication, je m'en excuse. Je n'avais pas de fin, et je préférais me laisser de la marge. J'ai la motivation pour finir l'avant-dernier et faire le dernier chapitre alors je m'y remets**.

_Chine et America se revoient après le traité de Versailles, et ce n'est pas aussi calme que lors du premier chapitre…_

_Le traité de Versailles a été fait dans l'urgence et un grand nombre de pays n'était pas satisfait, ce qui a conduit à la WW2. La Chine ne l'a même pas signé parce que le Japon récupérait une colonie allemande : Shandong… Et donc Yao n'est pas content(e) car son voisin pourrait l'envahir dès que l'occasion se présenterait (ce qu'il fit plus tard, d'ailleurs…). Les Etats-Unis ne l'ont pas ratifié bien qu'ils y ont énormément contribué au départ._

_Le petit combat n'a aucune réalité historique, je ne sais pas comment la Chine a récupéré le Shandong en 1922. La Chine a inventé la poudre à canon alors la remarque d'Amérique sur les flingues est un peu déplacée._

« America, tonna une voix à l'accent asiatique reconnaissable entre tous dans le hall de la maison blanche.

- China ! How are you ? Long time not to see you !

- Je vais t'émasculer, te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances et te jeter dans le fleuve le plus proche !

- Ho ! Joyeux programme ! Tu ne préfères pas prendre un verre avec moi pour fêter la paix mondiale… »

Au bruit métallique résonnant près de son oreille et à l'éclat d'acier au coin de ses lunettes, un projectile certainement tranchant, dangereux et donc potentiellement mortel venait de fendre son espace aérien personnel. En soi, ce n'était pas inhabituel, il savait gérer ce genre de situation… A la sortie d'un bar, et c'était généralement des poings qu'il esquivait sans problème… Là, il n'avait rien vu venir d'une nation étrangère, ce qui était dramatiquement plus problématique. Dans un lieu hautement politique qui plus est. Sous l'œil attentif de ses concitoyens, de ses dirigeants et de sa chère Lawrence Washington. Et Yao était furieuse… Mince alors !

Violation du territoire des Etats-Unis… Soyons diplomate, pour une fois, avant que sa capitale particulièrement contrariée ne se décide à intervenir.

_« Ah, tu vises mal, China ! Je le savais..._

_- America, le prochain, tu l'auras entre les deux yeux ! »_

_- Non, mauvais choix ! Et mort assurée !_

« Ah, China, j'apprécie toujours autant ton humour noir. »

Alfred récupéra, imperturbable, l'arme entre ses mains pour la rendre rapidement à Yao sans montrer la moindre peur. Au passage précipité, il en profita pour jeter un œil à cette arme blanche certainement très ancienne. Un manche gravé en latin, il valait mieux ne pas s'y attarder.

« Fais profil bas, je t'en prie, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Je…

- Mon invité a son côté farceur, tout va bien !

- T'es tellement une poule mouillée… Aïe ! Enlève tes sales pattes de mes cheveux !

- Yeah, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse entre alliés !

- Toi, je te… »

Alfred réussit à enfermer Yao dans son repère personnel. Ainsi, aucun de ses dirigeants ou membres de sa famille ne serait là pour le… sauver d'une mort atroce ! Aussitôt libre, la nation chinoise avait profité de son bref instant de soulagement pour tenter de le mettre à terre. Bien que surpris, Alfred se dégagea in extremis grâce à son expérience des combats de bar par un recul stratégique. Immédiatement, elle revint à la charge avec une prise terrible certainement héritée de sa culture. Il comprit, grâce à son instinct de survie, que s'il rejoignait le sol, il était perdu irrémédiablement. Il réussit à s'échapper de sa poigne en lui donnant un coup brutal au passage.

Alfred courut jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, poursuivi par une furie, jusqu'à trouver un rempart défensif.

Armé d'une chaise, Alfred fit face à son ennemie dans toute sa splendeur. Il valait mieux éviter le corps à corps, elle était trop douée dans ce domaine.

« Arrête immédiatement ou…

- Tu hurles comme une fillette. » fit-t-elle narquoisement en position d'attaque.

Yao connaissait son point faible, il détestait toute atteinte à sa virilité… Il dégaina son colt et tira près de son visage pour lui faire passer toute envie belliqueuse.

« Moi aussi, j'ai des jouets intéressants dans ma veste, fit-t-il d'un air plus sombre alors que son adversaire se tournait vers la cheminée surplombée d'armes anciennes. Ils sont juste un peu plus modernes…Ok, repose ce fusil !

- Comment as-tu pu ?

- Ce sont nos dirigeants, China ! Je n'ai rien à avoir là-dedans !

- Tu m'as tiré dessus… Ce n'est jamais de ta faute !

- Toi aussi, tu m'as visé… Il fallait signer le traité le plus vite possible, on te rendra ta province, calme-toi ! Je ferai tout ce que je peux, c'est promis ! Maintenant, vire ce canon de mon front…

- Ce n'est pas une promesse sous la menace ?

- Non, c'est prévu dès que les choses se seront calmées entre la France et l'Allemagne alors calme-toi, s'il te plaît...»

Avec un air hautain, elle releva l'arme datant de l'époque de l'Indépendance pour la reposer à sa place. Comment avait-elle su lequel des deux était réellement armé ? Il ne saurait le dire avec certitude. Peut-être la chance…

« Oh, il était chargé, constata-t-elle. Je croyais que…

- Tu aurais pu tirer ! »

Yao se remit en joue avant d'hurler :

« Et ta promesse !

- Repose ça immédiatement et on pourra discuter ! »

Elle eut un sourire amusé, apparemment ravie de leur petit entretien.

« Je n'ai jamais eu le doigt sur la gâchette, imbécile ! L'impact psychologique des armes sur toi est particulièrement intéressant.

- Cela marche aussi sur Mathieu, crut bon de préciser Alfred pour tout faire reposer sur leurs gènes communs.

- Heureusement, tu ne connais pas la roulette russe, fit-t-elle, enthousiasmée par l'idée en elle-même.

- La quoi ?

- Je le dirai à Yvan, ce serait trop drôle qu'il te menace avec… »

Alfred rangea son colt pour se servir un verre dans son fauteuil. Il n'en proposa pas à son alliée qui ne supportait pas, soi-disant, l'alcool.

« A boire comme un trou, comme tous les autres, marmonna la Chine en s'installant à son tour.

- Depuis ma tendre enfance, France me saoule régulièrement dès qu'il en a l'occasion, le fumier... A croire que j'en ai pris l'habitude… »

Il avait encore de la rancune contre son rapatriement express en avion l'empêchant d'assister aux négociations. Et il s'était choppé à nouveau le virus mortel sur son territoire.

« Ce n'est pas Arthur, je…

- Non, ce n'est rien…

- D'accord… Il paraît que tu étais bien bourré quand tu es parti de France, ricana-t-elle, tu devrais faire plus attention…

- Qui te l'a dit ? demanda, outré, Alfred en repoussant son verre qu'il n'avait pas touché.

- En fait, Feleciano l'a dit à Ludwig qui l'a dit à Kiku qui me l'a dit en venant s'approprier mes terres ! Il va croire qu'il a un droit dessus, et…

- Cet italien, je l'étriperai !

- Grâce à l'italien, ils ont tous les deux choppé la grippe…

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as !

- Je ne ferai pas la même erreur, je ne me suis pas approchée de ce traître.

- Il y a une période d'incubation…

- J'ai respecté toutes les consignes, je ne suis pas contagieuse. Et toi ?

- Je l'ai attrapée deux fois, c'est fini… Si Mathieu me la refile à nouveau, frère ou pas, il sentira passer ma colère… Yao ? »

La Chine avait fermé les yeux douloureusement alors que sa main s'était cramponnée au fauteuil.

« Ce n'est rien, America… Rien qui te concerne directement… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Ivan et moi, on a eu quelques soucis internes…

- Oh oui… Je suis au courant, je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Il faudra que tu affrontes la réalité un jour, tes dirigeants s'occupent beaucoup trop de tout.

- C'est un choix de ma part. Je suis un représentant, c'est tout. Et j'aide quand c'est en accord avec mes convictions personnelles… Je suis libre…

- Ce n'est qu'une illusion… Tu ressens tout ce qu'il se passe sur ton territoire… Et tu interviens forcément…

- Oui, et alors ? Je suis peut-être un enfant à tes yeux mais je ne suis pas influencé… »

Yao eut un sourire de compassion qui l'écœura.

« Tu es rentré en guerre un peu tard, alors tu es influencé par ta population, j'en suis absolument sûre… Même si c'est inconscient…

- Ne me dis pas que tu adhères aux idées qui se propagent chez toi ? demanda Alfred mal à l'aise.

- Je ne peux rien faire contre, et ça me déchire de l'intérieur. Je ferai tout pour mon dirigeant car ce sera l'homme choisi par les dieux pour guider mon pays, même si c'est un révolutionnaire…

- Il n'y a pas une contradiction là-dedans ?

- T'es trop jeune pour comprendre, râla Yao.

- T'as quel âge ? »

Comme le lui disait toujours Francis, on ne demande pas son âge à une dame. Apparemment, la question ne gênait pas la Chine qui était très fière de sa longévité exceptionnelle.

« 75 000 ans.

- What ?

- You're a crying baby for me. 400 years, isn't it?

- Tu as dû voir énormément de choses depuis le temps.

- Comme tu dis… Alors, tes recherches sur la cigogne, ça a donné quoi ?

- En quoi, ça t'intéresse…

- Simple curiosité. Et puis, il vaut mieux que tu t'y intéresses tant que tes parents sont encore en vie. Ils pourraient avoir le courage de nous avouer la vérité. Franchement, même Ivan, qui n'en a rien à cirer d'habitude, en ricane d'avance. Bon, alors, quand est-ce que Francis et Arthur nous font leur coming-out et nous expliquent comment deux hommes arrivent à faire des jumeaux tels que toi et ton frère ? »

Choqué par les idées perverses et contre-nature de Yao, Alfred poussa un cri d'horreur enfin exprimé à haute voix depuis l'épisode en Alsace. Lawrence débarqua en trombe pour demander si tout allait bien pour les deux nations pour le plus grand bonheur de la Chine. Yao ne se gêna pas pour taquiner Alfred en commentant son cri aigu devant les miracles de la science. Alfred s'étrangla presque avec sa salive de passer pour une mauviette aux yeux de sa parente. Un regard entendu avec sa Capitale mit fin à tout questionnement légitime de sa part.

« Ne me mets plus de telles visions d'horreur dans le crâne, râla America après le passage de son ange gardien un peu trop zélé.

- Attends, on se pose tous la question de comment ils ont fait. Espagne et Prusse ont vérifié pendant que Francis dormait ivre mort… Et pour Arthur, ses frères nous l'ont confirmé… Et on se souvient des jeux olympiques… Ce sont deux beaux hommes bien comme il faut alors…

- Ce ne sont pas mes parents, la coupa dans son délire Alfred.

- Oh, fit Yao véritablement déçue. Mais alors, c'est qui ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Ils m'ont raconté des choses effroyables sur des cigognes, des lutins et des sirènes… J'en suis au point mort… Francis m'a renvoyé chez moi comme un étranger… C'est la honte… »

Yao était véritablement désappointée devant ses révélations.

« Je ne comprends pas… Pourtant, ce serait le plus logique… Tu as leurs traits, ils se sont disputés pour ta garde…Enfin, je ne comprends pas.

- Je pense qu'ils ont d'autres secrets, et je ne crois pas que ce soit leur couple hypothétique… J'ai effectivement un lien de parenté avec eux puisque selon eux leurs lignées se sont malheureusement croisées au détour d'un sentier obscur de l'Histoire.

- Enfin, pour moi, ça veut dire…

- Yao, c'est contre la nature même des choses ! »

Chine ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé.

« Oh, avec le sang de l'Empire Romain, je m'attends à tout, laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Tu as connu papy Rome ?

- Oui, c'était un sale garnement ! »

Alfred fit de brefs calculs pour se rendre compte que Yao était effectivement plus âgée que son propre ancêtre, mais surtout qu'elle avait battu à plate couture l'un des plus grands empires de tous les temps.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu as une apparence encore jeune… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un compliment, mais tu sembles à peine avoir la trentaine… Même beaucoup moins, constata Alfred.

- J'ai encore de longues années devant moi, des siècles et des siècles, mon petit America. Je lui avais dit, à Romulus, tu grandis trop vite, tu vas te casser la figure, ton territoire est trop grand… Il ne m'a pas écoutée. Pas de doute là-dessus, tu es l'un de ses nombreux descendants. Arrogant, fier, à se mêler de tout… Avec un égo démesuré…

- Merci d'énumérer mes nombreuses qualités.

- …Impulsif, pourri-gâté, alcoolique…

- Yao, arrête immédiatement.

- Et par-dessus tout, coureur de jupons dans le monde entier. »

Au ton hargneux de la dernière phrase, Alfred comprit qu'il y avait un point sensible à ne pas explorer. Alors autant en aborder un autre…

« Sur ton couteau, il y a avait des inscriptions en latin !

- Ah, tu l'as vu ? Je croyais que tu étais bigleux par-dessus le marché…

- J'y vois très bien… Alors ?

- En fait, c'est un cadeau de Romulus. Un gage d'amitié éternel, enfin, ce devait l'être... Quand j'ai entendu parler de lui, je suis allée le voir car c'était la première nation étrangère que je connaissais. J'étais un peu naïve à l'époque, je m'étais déplacée sans escorte… J'ai réclamé une audience privée à sa magnificence romaine. Il était tellement étonné par mon apparence physique – imagine la première asiatique qui débarque en Europe alors qu'il n'en avait jamais vue – qu'il ne m'a même pas ordonné de me soumettre à son autorité subliminale et éclairée.

- Oui, mais ça ne devait sûrement pas durer.

- En fait, un petit moment jusqu'à ce que nos territoires soient séparés. Je lui ai offert de la soie pour ses étoffes dès notre première rencontre en gage d'amitié. Il n'avait rien sur lui de recommandable puisqu'il sortait d'une orgie monumentale, celui-là, alors… Il m'a donc offert son objet le plus précieux puisque c'était son couteau personnel. Comme il s'est aperçu que je n'étais pas un peuple barbare selon ses critères, il m'a considéré en égale et on a fait du commerce…

- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ? »

Chine était mignonne avec le rose aux joues. Ce papy Rome, quel charmeur !

« Non, mais…

- C'était un bel homme à ce qu'il paraît, tenta America.

- J'étais trop jeune physiquement ! Il avait de nombreux défauts mais certainement pas celui-là ! Réfléchis un peu !

- Oh, pardon… j'ai un peu de mal à me repérer dans le temps. Et pourquoi sortir son couteau ?

- Pour te mettre en garde. C'est un artefact très puissant… comme la Brisby's chair d'Arthur. Et il peut faire beaucoup de dégâts à un descendant de Rome.

- Rome le savait ?

- Va savoir, avec lui… Quand il me l'a donné, il était peut-être un peu trop éméché pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes... C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu arrêtes avec l'alcool ! »

_1919-1920 : Début de la prohibition aux Etats-Unis._


	7. Tarte aux pommes

**Donc, voilà le chapitre suivant où on en apprends un peu plus.**

Alfred, devenu enfin sobre, grâce à une longue période d'abstinence et un évitement stratégique de son français préféré, s'était remis aux travaux des champs pour nourrir sa population. Au plus profond de l'Amérique, juste histoire d'oublier les conflits internationaux, le temps d'un été, là où quasiment personne ne pourrait le retrouver… Il n'y avait rien de mieux que le travail au grand air pour retrouver la forme… Et faire du rodéo, c'était le pied… sauf quand il était encouragé par sa belle-famille qui agitait un drapeau blanc. Il était ainsi légèrement déconcentré à plusieurs reprises ce qui pourrait être fatal.

« America, fais attention, il te fonce dessus ! Rends-toi ! Rends-toi ! Runaway ! Ah, c'est terrible… Ah, America ! Ne monte pas dessus ! Mais il va se tuer, Mathieu ! Ah, America, c'est dangereux ! Non, Mathieu, je ne veux pas aller folâtrer dans les champs… Et s'il se blesse ! America ! »

Feliciano avait réussi à le retrouver pour son plus grand malheur. Dans un effort diplomatique, Mathieu avait tenté de l'en empêcher pour finalement l'accompagner.

« America ! C'est une bête féroce !

- Maple !

- Ah ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Ah, America ! Espagne, il a fait le malin avec ses taureaux, et il s'est blessé ! J'étais là… »

Pas étonnant avec ce hurleur ! Alfred dirigea toute son attention sur la bête pour la maîtriser grâce à sa force même si des pleurnicheries en tout genre lui parvenaient dans le coin de l'oreille.

Au bout d'un moment, il vainquit.

« Veni, vindi, vinci !

- C'est moi qui est vinci », râla Alfred avant de marquer la bête rageusement au fer rouge sous l'indignation européenne.

A part cela, il fit remarquer à Feliciano qu'Antonio tuait bien les taureaux dans des arènes alors que, lui, ne faisait que les marquer comme sa propriété.

« Je suis content que tu n'es rien, America, déclama-t-il avec une bouille d'ange.

- C'est l'expérience, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

- Oh, t'es trognon !

- Je ne vous ai pas invité à ce que je sache ! »

Comme aucune protestation ne venait, Alfred se retourna vers les deux amoureux pour les voir tendrement enlacés. Enfin, Feliciano s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à Mathieu qui se laissait faire.

« Oh, ton frère ne m'aime pas, mais toi si… Si on profitait de la nature environnante…

- Italia, you're not married.

- Puritain. Je t'avais dit de ne pas voir Vatican !

- C'est Chine qu'il a vu, fit remarquer son traître de frère. Elle lui a parlé de l'Empire Romain.

- Ah, ça explique tout… Il y a toujours de la tarte aux pommes, ou c'est interdit, aussi ?

- Il y a de la tarte aux pommes, leur indiqua Alfred en leur désignant le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- C'est l'heure de goûter, comme dirait grand-frère Francis !

- Pas d'alcool, chuchota Mathieu.

- Pas à cette heure-ci, mon tiramisu ! »

Mon tiramisu, ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre comme niaiserie ! Les européens avaient une conception de l'amour horripilante et sucrée. Ils se rassemblèrent donc autour d'une bonne collation amplement méritée pour America… Et Feliciano. Il avait dû énormément s'agiter pour manger autant.

« En fait, on est venu parce que j'ai réussi à obtenir sous la torture des informations confidentielles. »

Alfred releva la tête de sa troisième part pour s'apercevoir que Mathieu fixait Feliciano avec beaucoup d'amour et de compassion.

Ok, ce que Mathieu faisait dans son dortoir ne le regardait pas depuis son Indépendance.

« Je n'ai pas envie de tout connaître sur votre sexualité. En plus, je ne suis pas de ce bord.

- Oh, fit avec une voix plus aiguë Feliciano apparemment très surpris. Aïe, Mathieu ! »

Alfred fronça les sourcils devant les messes basses du couple en Italien. Il ne connaissait pas cette langue mais elle était assez proche du français. Apparemment, pas assez… Et Feliciano parlait encore plus vite ! C'était possible !

« Ce sont des informations concernant nos parents… Monsieur Feliciano… »

Etonnant comme il insiste sur le monsieur… Attends, Autriche habillait bien Feliciano en fille quand il était enfant… alors ce pourrait-t-il que… comme Chine ? Roderich était une valeur sûre tout de même au contraire d'Elisaveta.

« America, arrête de me fixer comme ça ! Tu me fous la trouille ! Je me rends, America ! Lâche mon pull ! Non, il n'y a que Mathieu qui a le droit !

- Vire tes pattes de mon copain ! Immédiatement, tenta futilement Mathieu avec un coup de poing mou.

- Ah, hurla Feliciano mais ce fut trop tard.

- J'en étais sûr… Tu étais trop efféminé pour un mec ! Et, tu ne regardais que les femmes avant, Mathieu ! »

Feliciano, horrifiée, se tenait le sein droit dans une attitude défensive. Avant qu'elle ne vocifère contre la brutalité de son beau-frère, Mathieu, outré, le fit à sa place.

« Et, grand bien t'en fasse ! Je suis purement hétérosexuel, moi ! Je ne fricote pas avec les asiatiques ! C'est à se poser des questions !

- Il n'y a rien entre Kiku et moi, voyons, plaisanta America.

- On le sait, on parlait du grand frère ! Tu es toujours à t'enfermer avec lui dès que l'occasion se présente…

- Mais je traite tous mes invités de la même manière, se défendit à juste raison America.

- On a entendu des rumeurs étranges à Washington. »

Lawrence Washington, son étoile la plus problématique, qui d'autre ? Elle prenait un peu la grosse tête depuis quelques temps, ce n'était pas tellement sage de lui laisser autant de lests.

« C'était des bruits de lutte, et j'ai préféré faire passer ça sous silence dans le cadre la paix !

- Intéressant comme rumeur, menaça Feliciano. Si tu oses dévoiler…

- J'ai compris, Feliciano, je ne dirais rien mais il faudrait t'assumer un peu…

- Je ne pourrais plus jouer au football avec les garçons, ce serait terrible ! Ils sont tellement machistes ! »

Les frères ne purent s'empêcher de rire au ton scandalisé de l'européenne amatrice du ballon rond.

« Et Romano serait encore plus protecteur, ce serait terrible, ajouta-t-elle. Heureusement que tu es transparent à ses yeux, Mathieu ! »

Le Canada eut beaucoup moins envie de rire dès lors, et repris donc la conversation là où America l'avait abandonnée.

« Notre chère Feliciano m'a dévoilé le prénom des identités physiques de nos parents.

- Je ne peux rien dire de plus sinon Francis et Arthur vont m'étriper.

- Ce serait Jack Kirkland, en digne fils d'Arthur, et Lucie Bonnefoy, la sœur de Francis.

- Je risque ma tête, minauda Felicia. J'aurais droit à une récompense de mon chéri pour prendre autant de risques…

- J'ai cherché partout. Nulle part, ils ne sont mentionnés… Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés… On dirait qu'Arthur et Francis ont plutôt honte d'eux… »

Felicia partit dans un rire jaune devant leur supposition.

« Tu les connais ?

- De réputation, en fait… Arthur, Francis et Antonio utilisent des noms de code quand ils parlent d'eux… Ils ont l'air d'être terribles rien que quand on les mentionne. Je n'en dirais pas plus, je ne les connais pas personnellement. Ils sont interdits de sortie, à ce qu'il paraît !

- De sortie ?

- Ce sont des adolescents très difficiles… Depuis leur dernière fugue, ils sont consignés dans leurs territoires respectifs. Il voulait un tunnel sous la manche à ce que j'ai compris pour se voir le week-end ainsi qu'une ligne télégraphique perso pour monter des plans de conquête de l'Univers tout entier… Comme Francis et Arthur n'étaient pas d'accord pour répondre à leurs caprices égocentriques, ils se sont faits la malle, ces corniauds… Heureusement, on les a vite chopés ces ivrognes avec leurs chansons à boire… C'est effrayant à dire mais vous êtes beaucoup plus mâtures ! Au moins, vous avez le bon ton de ne pas massacrer la Traviata en la modernisant ! Et, ils chantaient faux et ils levaient haut les jambes !

- C'est quoi la Traviata ?

- C'est un opéra, enfin c'était avant leur parodie ridicule ! L'histoire de deux amoureux qui se rencontrent, une histoire tragique à cause du père du jeune homme qui leur vole leur enfant et les sépare de force et, donc… Je pense que le bloody bastard de leur chanson à eux devait être Arthur et le connard de voleur, Francis, et il y avait une sorcière germanique également ainsi qu'un ex espagnol cinglé… Malheureusement, Lulu n'est pas morte comme l'héroïne… Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je leur aurais appris le chant avec la méthode autrichienne et la danse à la manière hongroise ! »

A la tête effrayée de Mathieu, ce devait être une menace très sérieuse.

« Nous, on s'est mis au country, tenta Alfred pour amener un peu de joie dans ce monde de brutes massacreurs d'opéra.

- Je le sais, pour mon plus grand malheur ! Au moins, vous chantez juste, c'est déjà un réconfort ! Et vous ne vous êtes pas mis au French cancan ! Oh, mais quelle horreur ! »

Feliciano épancha son chagrin contre l'épaule de Mathieu tout en adoptant une attitude purement féminine et fragile absolument craquante... Et, l'avertissement muet de Mathieu lui suffit.

Non, il n'avait pas peur de son jumeau mais des secrets dans la manche de sa tendre et douce maple...Parce que c'était bien par pure vengeance pour son opéra massacré qu'elle leur en avait révélé autant, il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

En étant dans les confidences d'ordre intime, Alfred ne put s'empêcher de parler sur le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas chez toi, Italie, c'est ta relation avec Ludwig. Vous êtes plutôt proches. »

Les joues de Feliciano virèrent au rouge tomate tandis que le nez de Matthew se pinçait de contrariété. Il avait encore mis les pieds dans le plat.

« Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir également, commenta Matthew irrité.

- C'est à cause d'une promesse, avoua Feliciano. J'ai promis de le protéger à un ami très cher, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Ludwig n'est qu'un ami, rien de plus...

- Etant ton ami très cher du moment, râla Matthew, cette promesse ne me plaît pas du tout.

- C'est du passé, mort et enterré, si tu veux tout savoir. Je suis comme une veuve éplorée qui a besoin d'énormément d'affections et d'attentions de mon nouveau chéri… »

Sous la suspicion américaine d'une entourloupe quelconque, Feliciano crut bon de rajouter :

« On n'était pas marié, c'était une amourette de gamins… Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il se ferait tuer à vouloir autant ressembler à papy Rome…

- Il buvait, et c'était un coureur de jupons, s'enquit America taquin.

- Pas du tout ! Le St Empire Germanique était trop jeune pour un territoire aussi vaste et pour boire comme un trou ! Tu as fait ressortir ma peine de jeunesse, Matthew console moi dans tes bras chauds et vivants.

- Excuse-moi, Alfred, je crois que j'ai fait assez patienter ma maple… Et arrête de l'ennuyer avec tes questions déplacées quand elle est aussi psychologiquement fragile.

- On ne touche pas à La Traviata ! »

Alfred les regarda partir pour s'ébaudir dans ses champs avec un sourire complice tandis qu'il se retrouvait seul pour la plonge. Frustré par la solitude et l'abstinence des derniers temps, il se concentra sur la mousse de l'eau chaude du bac en vain. Pour son plus grand malheur, l'eau savonneuse se superposait avec la vision mirifique de la femme en tenue de cow boy alanguie sur l'enclos des bêtes sauvages à l'extérieur.

C'était juste histoire de se rincer l'œil, il n'y avait rien de mal à baver sur ce joli fessier bien rebondi.

L'eau déborda de l'évier lui faisait pousser un juron alors que sa muse du moment le gratifiait d'un doigt d'honneur hargneux.

Mince, alors !

Les femmes de son pays se méfiaient un peu trop de lui à présent avec toutes ses étoiles.

Alfred serra les dents en envisageant la possibilité d'aller fricoter en dehors de ses frontières ce qu'il s'était toujours refusé à faire. Pas avec une autre nation, ça, pas question… C'était toujours une source de problème. Il n'y avait rien qu'à voir comment Felecia manipulait son monde.

_Et, oui, c'est le début du country…_


	8. Halloween

**Hallow'een : Parce qu'en parlant de cigogne, il faut bien parler de choux… Et pas de citrouilles !**

**Et en ce qui concerne l'Irlande et ses copains, c'est toujours délicat d'en parler sans mentionner le nationalisme de cette époque. J'espère l'avoir fait avec humour... Et bon, ce sont des OC parce que je ne retrouve pas leur nom dans Hétalia, j'ai sûrement mal cherché.**

**Donc, venez-vous amuser avec Irlande, Pays de Galle et Ecosse.**

Arthur avait toujours été formel sur la question. Il ne fallait jamais fêter Hallow'een avec les Irlandais, les Gallois, les Ecossais et tutti quanti… Surtout avec sa tendance à faire des cauchemars… Le propre d'America était de lui désobéir même s'il s'en mordrait les doigts plus tard.

L'invitation avait été généreuse de leur part, ce serait impoli de refuser.

De plus, Alfred voulait échapper à toutes les affreuses rumeurs sur son impuissance. Appeler une femme pour en être sauvé d'une autre, enfin d'un homme entreprenant selon toute vraisemblance, était d'un tel ridicule aux yeux des autres nations. Ils avaient de quoi jaser sur son dos maintenant que Lawrence avait révélé le pot aux roses. Il évitait Ivan et Yao dès qu'il le pouvait. Ivan était jaloux et rancunier, et il ne se gênait pas pour être glacial et intimidant. Quant à Yao, elle semblait de très mauvaise humeur, embarrassée par la situation et blessée dans son amour propre. Elle réagissait en lui faisant la gueule et en le rabaissant continuellement.

C'était la joie !

Sans parler des leçons de morale d'Arthur… ainsi que les encouragements exaltés de Francis par-dessus le marché…ce qui donnait lieu à des bagarres épiques franco-anglaises… prétexte suffisant pour Ivan d'engager les hostilités… retenu in extremis par Yao pour éviter un conflit...alors que lui-même fuyait avant que le Russe ne se dégage pour lui courir après… ce qui se finissait généralement en échange de coups de poings…vite arrêté par un Suisse franc de la gâchette à l'affut de la moindre pétarade.

C'était la joie dans les forces alliés ! Oh ! Happy Day !

Et donc, Hallow'een serait un évènement à part entière même s'il ne se doutait pas à quel point ce serait véritablement instructif.

Irlande lui avait formellement interdit de venir costumé. Pays de Galle avait refusé les sucreries avec dégoût. Et Ecosse lui avait hurlé dessus à cause des citrouilles.

Quand il avait parlé de farces et attrapes, ils eurent un sourire complice légèrement narquois avant de lui assurer qu'ils s'occupaient d'absolument tout.

Enfin bon, était-t-il nécessaire de passer la journée d'Hallow'een au fond d'une cave sordide en établissant un plan d'attaque ultrasecret contre les différentes résidences d'Arthur avec jardin associé ? C'était presque une déclaration de guerre avec stratagème à l'appui pour cambrioler l'Angleterre. Ou du moins rentrer par effraction, ça ne se faisait pas ! Les trois conspirateurs eurent une moue ennuyée par ses principes idiots sûrement inculqués par l'autre aux gros sourcils épais. Et de toute façon, c'était le potager qui les intéressait alors il n'y aurait aucune plainte. Alfred prit donc le parti de se taire quand ils lui assurèrent qu'ils en prenaient l'entière responsabilité et qu'ils le faisaient chaque année sans répercussion notable.

« Donc, l'objectif de la mission de ce soir est des plus primordial si l'on veut casser la croûte », signifia Irlande avec un sérieux inébranlable.

La jeune femme rousse aux yeux d'émeraude vêtue d'un vieil ensemble vert forêt exposait les plans d'attaque des principales résidences des villes anglaises avec photo à l'appui.

« C'est dégueulasse à chaque fois même si c'est Francis qui cuisine, et c'est dire... Je te l'ai toujours dit, Arthur est irrécupérable…On aurait dû accepter les bonbons d'America », râla Ecosse.

Imperturbable, Ecosse portait une jupe à carreaux délavée par les intempéries avec les jambes nues malgré le froid. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Irlande par ses traits mais il n'en était pas moins brun.

« Il faut qu'on ait un avantage stratégique pour améliorer notre score. Il est évident qu'on ne peut pas se passer de se bander les yeux sinon ce serait de la triche. Et ce serait la honte pour la fin des siècles à venir, argumenta l'Irlandaise.

- Avec l'aide d'America, on pourrait réitérer notre précédent record. »

Pays de Galles semblait être le plus abordable même si ses vêtements dataient d'avant-guerre également. Il ressemblait un peu plus à Arthur même si ses cheveux viraient au châtain.

« Et même l'améliorer, s'enthousiasma la femme du groupe… Tu es partant, America ?

- Je ne sais même pas ce que vous voulez voler à Arthur et pourquoi à lui… Je ne vois pas Hallow'een comme ça…

- Ah, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait », firent les trois complices en ricanant à la lueur des bougies.

Pourquoi les Européens aimaient les endroits glauques à peine éclairés pour fomenter la fin du monde tel qu'il le connaissait ? Alfred se retint de pousser un cri de détresse, les rumeurs étaient suffisamment étayées pour le moment.

« En fait, le soir d'Hallow'een, l'Angleterre est en proie à la terreur la plus extrême parce que, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui chaparde à son nez et à sa barbe l'une de ses fiertés les plus secrètes, expliqua Irlande avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

- D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas en être fier du tout, commenta Ecosse. C'est immangeable.

- Alors, si tu es dans le coup… Il faut savoir qu'on y va les yeux bandés, tradition oblige ! Tu n'as pas peur, le questionna le dernier.

- Non, je suis un héros !

- Même si c'est en pleine nuit, questionna Irlande.

- En fait, c'est le meilleur prétexte pour saccager toutes les plantations au passage, expliqua le Gallois. On n'a rien trouvé de mieux même si on est désavantagé…

- Non, je suis un héros ! Je n'ai pas peur. »

Les trois nations eurent un regard de connivence avant de déclarer leur sentence.

« Tu ferras diversion, tu es un héros prêt à se sacrifier pour la cause ! »

Alfred n'eut rien à redire parce que la directrice des opérations revint à la charge.

« Donc, le but ultime, c'est le chou !

- Le chou, questionna Alfred. Pas la citrouille ?

- Non, le chou, c'est le chou ! Le plus gros de la rangée. On a fait des plans aériens pour se repérer dans les allées. On a joué les paparazzis pendant des semaines pour préparer l'événement. Les photos ont été prises dans les jours précédents pour qu'on sache lequel prendre sans se faire repérer. Et on a établi un plan d'invasion du jardin avec diversion, fausse manœuvre et autres pour désorienter Arthur et ses villes qui veillent au grain. Cela fait des mois qu'on y pense ! »

Effectivement, Hallow'een, c'était véritablement sérieux chez eux.

« Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

- Déjà, c'est une tradition de chez nous pour marier les filles. »

Alfred eut un regard perplexe envers Irlande dont il trouvait le raisonnement étrange.

« Les jeunes filles volent les choux des célibataires pour savoir s'ils sont intéressants. En fait, on vérifie qu'Arthur est toujours un bon parti parce qu'il est…comment dire…toujours seul. On attend un changement de diagnostic décisif. »

Les nations eurent un haussement d'épaules significatif de leurs pensées qui se rejoignirent en un soupir commun.

« Paix à son âme, c'est un cas désespéré de solitude. »

Ils prirent leur chapeau en baissant leur tête avec tristesse pour se recueillir jusqu'à ce qu'Ecosse ne rajoute :

« Seigneur, ayez pitié de nos ventres affamés ! Aïe !

- Ne blasphème pas, s'insurgea Pays de Galles.

- Je disais ça pour Arthur. Et vu notre loyauté…

- Enfin, c'est surtout pour saccager ses plantations personnelles qu'on le fait…Et pas pour manger ces choux infâmes !

- Stop, vous deux, ordonna Irlande. Tu as bien compris les différentes stratégies pour toutes les maisons ?

- Oui, j'ai tout en mémoire, confirma Alfred. Je me suis battu contre l'Allemagne, et j'ai fait l'Indépendance alors ce n'est pas un jardin qui va m'arrêter.

- Je vous avais dit que ce serait un atout non négligeable pour cette année, se félicita Ecosse. On pourrait tenter la villa du Captain Jack et faire un sans-faute.

- La villa du Captain, demanda America très intéressé par la résidence supposée de son père.

- Non ! On n'y est pas arrivé avec nos millénaires d'expériences de chou volé à le dérober ce gredin même quand il était un môme. Je me souviens de la fois où il nous a attrapés la main dans le sac, on n'était pas beau à voir après ! Et depuis, il nous fait du chantage ! Et, épargnons America…

- Et pourtant, tu es courageux le Gallois. Si on change légèrement de stratégie, on peut l'avoir la terreur des mers. Sur la terre ferme, Jack est moins fort ! Il n'est pas invincible, Francis l'a prouvé ! Et le plan est de notre ami français et nous avons ces dernières innovations ainsi que les plans. Et Alfred sera une diversion de taille. Alfred ?

- Oui, Dame Irlande ! »

La rouquine s'approcha de lui pour lui accorder l'immense honneur de participer à la première victoire du 31 octobre contre Jack Kirkland.

« Si tu nous observes durant les premières offensives, tu seras capable de mener les autres avec succès. Et donc, de faire diversion pour Jack Kirkland. Toutes les autres fois, tu ne le feras pas mais tu feras des manœuvres ou tu iras chercher le chou sans que personne ne te vois sauf si je te le demande. Ecosse, les plans de la villa du Captain de Londres !

- Oui, m'dame.

- Oh, c'est exaltant, se réjouit la jeune femme. Il est grand temps de lui rabattre le clapet à ce cher Captain Jack ! »

Au vu de la tonne de paperasse rejoignant la table des opérations, Alfred sut qu'il lui faudrait au moins une heure supplémentaire pour mémoriser la manœuvre. Heureusement, il connaissait plutôt bien la typographie des lieux. Et il avait une bonne mémoire visuelle pour les jardins. Combien de fois Francis l'avait grondé pour avoir piétiné ses pelouses ? Il ne le saurait le dire mais ce pourrait servir en ce soir fatidique pour son paternel.

Il eut un rôle d'observation pour les quelques résidences secondaires d'Arthur dans les villages de campagne. Les trois compères avaient un moyen de déplacements assez ingénieux liés à la magie celte ce qui simplifia énormément le travail.

Puis, un rôle actif pour Portsmouth, Bristol, Newcastle et autres... Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas été repérés malgré la cheville foulée d'Ecosse. Les diversions restaient discrètes comme un caillou sur une fenêtre plus ou moins gros selon l'humeur du moment ou selon l'identité du résident principal.

Pour l'instant, il n'était pas tombé sur Arthur lui-même. D'après leurs sources françaises, il avait décidé de passer la nuit à Liverpool en bonne compagnie vers 22 heures ce qui était une diversion en soi. Liverpool fut donc un succès où America eut même le plaisir de dérober le légume précieux.

Alfred ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie lors d'un Hallow'een en fait.

Les trois voleurs de choux étaient dans une joie extrême même s'ils restaient concentrés sur leur tâche. Car le plus dur était devant eux pour réaliser l'exploit du siècle.

Manchester, la résidence de Mam, Birmingham chez Peter et Londres chez Jack.

Ils eurent un petit repos stratégique pour ramener leurs trophées dans leur cachette secrète en forme de cabine téléphonique britannique qu'ils changeaient d'emplacement par la force de la pensée.

Ils tinrent un conciliabule pour féliciter America et pour revoir leur projet selon les dernières nouvelles du front franco-anglais.

Arthur se doutait de quelque chose de louche comme chaque année, et il avait profité d'une faiblesse momentanée de Francis pour vérifier ses plantations mais il avait été vite ramené au chaud grâce à la vigueur exceptionnelle d'outre-manche. La voie était donc libre même si Jack avait tenté d'appeler.

C'était sûrement sans rapport avec leur activité illicite. Irlande préféra prendre les choses au sérieux, et éviter tout risque inutile pour leur record en agissant avec sagesse.

« Jack, c'est du bonus, expliqua-t-elle. Il le sait, et il se méfie chaque année même si on n'a rien tenté contre lui depuis longtemps. On n'arrive pas toujours à vaincre Arthur parce que Francis ne nous file pas toujours un coup de main… »

Tout le monde se contraint au silence devant la gestuelle explicite.

« …coup de poings, ma langue a fourché. Non, ce ne peut-être ça… Bref, le plan, les choux ! Nous sommes à la hauteur de nos espérances puisque nous avons égalisé notre record. Mam nous laissera prendre le chou comme promis… Oui, America, il y a aussi un jeu d'alliance, d'ailleurs, tu es bien là parmi nous… Le problème, c'est Peter !

- Peter répète tout à son frère Jack. On n'arrive pas toujours à coincer son trognon en plus. Et la seule fois où on l'a eu, c'est en se faisant repérer et en ratant tous nos autres coups parce qu'il avait appelé tout le monde à la résistance. La dernière fois, il nous a carrément tirés dessus…En visant en l'air, d'accord, pour le fun… C'est pour cette raison, America, que tu vas être notre héros ! Tu vas aller voir Peter en lui parlant de Jack que tu soupçonnes d'être ton père, ce qui est faux bien entendu puisque c'est Arthur, ce qui créera une panique sans précédent dans toute l'Angleterre.

- Là, c'est une déclaration de guerre, Irlande !

- Mais non, Arthur sait depuis longtemps que c'est un jeu entre frères et sœurs rien à voir avec nos territoires et nos revendications… Et puis, il a perdu cette fois-ci. Et ce n'est pas vrai. Londres ne peux pas être ton père, il n'a jamais quitté l'île et il ne sait pas nager… D'ailleurs, lui aussi devrait sortir un peu et s'en trouver une… Son chou doit être exécrable tout comme les réunions du Commonwealth… Et se faire appeler Captain à la place d'Arthur, franchement, c'est typique d'un ado complexé ! Et son bandeau, c'est d'un ridicule ! On va lui apprendre la vie à la Capitale ! »

Avant qu'il y ait un incident diplomatique international, America trouva la feinte.

« Je n'ai qu'à dire à Peter que je crois qu'il est mon père. C'est plus direct et plus dans mon style, et c'est un meilleur plan. Je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui. Et c'est beaucoup moins tordu.

- Il n'a pas tort le 'Ricain. J'avais dit que c'était un atout stratégique…

- Oui, mais justement quand c'est tordu, la discussion dure plus longtemps. Et cela fera peur à Jack, essaya d'argumenter Irlande en vain.

- Non, je crois que ce sera mieux à ma façon. Vous avez confiance en moi pour remporter ce challenge du chou ?

- Oui, America, allons-y ! »

Il laissa les trois voleurs de choux un peu devant qui insultait à qui mieux mieux Jack. D'ailleurs, pour récompenser Mam de les laisser jouer dans son jardin en toute liberté, ils chantèrent une version étrange sur Jack-o-lanthern. Et après réflexion, America en déduit qu'ils ne savaient rien du tout sur son lien de parenté avec la ville de Londres.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver devant la maison de Peter en plein centre-ville. Il suffisait de franchir la grille aux pointes acérés pour voler le précieux mais un coup de sonnette pour faire diversion, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Alfred sonna donc en première ligne. La porte de Peter s'ouvrit avec une lenteur démesurée tandis que la pointe d'un canon brillait dans l'embrasure. Grand diplomate, Alfred prit sa voix de bébé pour réclamer à Birmingham:

« Trick or treat !

- Irlande, ce n'est pas drôle, tonna la voix de la ville anglaise.

- C'est moi, America ! J'ai des questions à te poser, et je ne dirais pas non à un bonbon. Ta farce n'est pas drôle, Peter ! Pose ce flingue !

- Il paraît que tu t'es allié avec eux pour exploser le record.

- Mais non, et quel record, demanda-t-il avec son air le plus bête et le plus craquant. S'il y a un défi, je veux le relever. Je suis un héros, je n'ai pas peur !

- C'est bon, entre… »

Alfred suivit Peter qui jeta un regard protecteur et acéré sur son jardin. Il le vit même mettre en garde la rue d'en face en amenant deux doigts devant ses yeux pour les reporter devant lui.

« … Je sais qu'Hallow'een, c'est toujours un véritable bordel pour la police ! Mais, c'est tellement sympa et joyeux…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, aboya Peter qui ne quittait pas son lopin de terre du regard une seule seconde.

- Tu as l'air sur les nerfs, Peter !

- J'ai déjà perdu une fois, et ils avaient triché… Il n'est pas question que je reperde la face devant Jack. »

Mince, alors !

L'anglais était prêt à sortir toute rage dehors en chapeau melon… et bottes de cuir. Cela ne le regardait pas.

« Hum…Peter, il y a énormément de rumeurs sur les cigognes.

- Ah, ça, c'est intéressant America, dit Peter en se détournant enfin de son jardin. Depuis le temps que je veux mettre un nom sur ton géniteur, ce serait une bénédiction pour moi. On n'a pas idée d'installer un bébé comme toi à la tête d'un si grand pays. T'es sûrement son fils illégitime préféré à Arthur.

- Si je suis le représentant des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, c'est parce que c'est ma nation. Cela n'a rien à voir avec mon ascendance. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Oui, peut-être mais il y a du favoritisme. Prends Jack, par exemple ! En faire sa Capitale ! C'est un poivrot, un post-adolescent boutonneux fébrile, et un pleutre ! Un enfant gâté, celui-là… On en a tellement honte qu'on le cache aux yeux de tous en disant qu'Arthur représente aussi sa capitale. Et je me demande toujours pourquoi Arthur t'a mis dans la confidence. A sa place, je n'aurais pas dévoilé mon point faible.

- J'ai discuté par inadvertance avec Jack qui passait à la maison, et donc, Arthur ne pouvait pas nier qui il était vraiment.

- Et, Jack dirige le Commonwealth en se faisant passer pour Arthur… Je suis atterré qu'ils aient peur de lui. Arthur a sûrement joué de son influence. Jack est mon frère, et heureusement, très peu de personnes le savent, quelle honte…Bon, t'es venu me dire quoi ? »

Avant que Peter n'ait le temps d'apercevoir Ecosse remonter son portillon, Alfred attira son attention.

« J'ai une vague idée de l'identité de mon père, et ce n'est pas Arthur.

- Ce n'est pas Arthur ! Oh, Dieu sauve la Reine ! Tu en es sûr ?

- Absolument.

- Alors, c'est Francis ?

- Non, plus…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as du sang espagnol dans les veines !

- Je ne crois pas non ! Mon père est sûrement l'une des villes importantes du pays mais à savoir laquelle…

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu t'amuses avec les Irlandais et leur fête païenne en version allégée ! Ils m'ont eu comme un bleu, les salops, hurla-t-il en constatant une disparition soudaine dans ses allées.

- De quoi ? Ce n'est pas Hallow'een ?

- Si, mais les Celtes avaient de drôles de pratiques avant de se faire convertir… Fais gaffe à ton âme !

- Oui, Peter, je ferais attention.

- C'est plus folklorique qu'autre chose mais ne le dit jamais aux prêtres… Et, c'est une tradition qui nous fait rire chaque année surtout depuis qu'on fait des photos, et ça les occupe une bonne partie de leur temps… Ils ne font pas autre chose à la place…

- Pour les cigognes…Enfin, le persil…

- Je ne suis pas ton père, je fais toujours attention à ce que je fais… Et vu qu'il ne te reste que Jack à interroger…Non, ne me dis pas que… Ce n'est pas possible !

- On n'a pas fait toute l'Angleterre, rassure-toi ! Et puis, il paraît que la résidence de Jack est vraiment trop difficile à forcer.

- Et pourtant, tous les ans, le chou manque chez lui, s'étonna Peter.

- Et bien, Irlande et les autres ne s'en vantent pas…Et ce n'est pas leur genre.

- Jack serait à ce point subtil, constata avec effarement Peter. Jouerait-t-il la comédie ? Et les autres seraient, à ce point, honnêtes dans leur compte de choux.

- Heu… je vais y aller Peter puisque j'ai bien fait diversion…

- Alfred, je ne veux pas perdre la face. Vole le chou de Jack, s'il-te-plaît…

- Motus et bouche cousue.

- Bien entendu. »

Alfred rejoignit ses complices dans la rue adjacente. Ils se réjouirent du succès de la mission quand une voix d'outre-tombe les interpella. Malgré leur courage légendaire, les Celtes tremblotèrent l'un contre l'autre en claquant des dents alors qu'une silhouette menaçante se dessinait dans la pénombre. Et America n'en menait pas large non plus en voyant cette lampe étrange rougeoyante.

« Qui ose troubler mon errance éternelle ? »

Ils se carapatèrent tous en hurlant devant cette vision fantomatique pour se réfugier près de leur planque. Pour une farce, elle était réussie celle-là même si le bandeau laissait penser à une certaine personne d'origine londonienne.

« Bon, Jack est dans le coup. On est mal parti, il a attaqué le premier en nous foutant la trouille… Il a l'ascendant psychologique. Oh, le bâtard !

- Il est fort ce Jack. On n'aurait pas dû chanter près de Mam, c'était une erreur. Il a fait Jack-o-lanthern… On n'aurait pas dû le provoquer.

- Non, Jack a l'un des meilleurs réseaux d'informations au monde. Il sait, c'est tout… On ne l'aura jamais.

- Je sais comment faire, je ferais diversion.

- America, c'est trop dangereux.

- Je suis un héros, et je connais son point faible. On suit le plan. Il faut tenter, et puis il ne peut pas nous tuer… Et j'ai promis à Peter qu'on lui volerait son chou.

- Okay, les mecs, il faut montrer ce que l'on a dans le ventre à notre invité de marque. America, tu resteras dans les annales d'Hallow'een si tu réussis cet exploit.

- Alors, allons-y !

- Allons-y ! »

Après une séance de relaxation rapide, ils se donnèrent du courage avant de se lancer dans l'aventure.

Alfred arpenta donc l'allée de rosiers menant à la résidence de cher Captain Jack dont la lumière du salon était allumée. Il frappa doucement, un peu intimidé à l'idée de revoir son père en sachant qu'il l'était et de piquer dans son potager.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, et ça n'était pas dans le plan.

« Heu…Jack, trick or treat !

- I'm here, litt'e America. Com' on, crying babe !"

Come on, come on… Ce n'était pas évident avec ces décorations aux goûts douteux, et cette voix ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'Arthur quand il maudissait quelqu'un.

« I'm afraid by the atmosphere. Can you escort me ?

- Oh, you're not a hero if you can't join me."

Il était loin l'ado boutonneux à ce moment-là.

« Father, I want to speak to you.

- Shut up, now."

Et bien, voilà Jack qui sort de son placard pour le bâillonner ! Oh, mince, alors !

« Comment as-tu appris cela ? Réponds immédiatement. En français…

- C'est un secret mais ta petite chanson de la Traviata a traumatisé certains pays.

- Fucking jerk, Italia ! Comment va-t-elle, d'ailleurs ? Bien, n'est-ce pas ? Plus pour longtemps, si tu veux mon avis…. Matthieu s'occupe bien d'elle pendant que tu essaies, et j'ai bien dit essaies, de saccager mes plantations.

- Je m'en fiche de mon frère et de sa maple. De toute façon, ce qui se passe dans son dortoir…

- … nous regarde quand même depuis son Indépendance. Je ne suis pas Arthur même si je lui ressemble physiquement. C'est à s'y méprendre. »

Malgré l'obscurité, Alfred retrouvait les traits d'Arthur sur ceux de Jack. Une copie quasiment parfaite, à part, ce bandeau qui lui barrait le visage. Et des sourcils moins épais, il fallait l'avouer en y regardant de très près. Et, Jack faisait beaucoup plus jeune. A peine seize ans, d'un point de vue physique.

« J'en ai marre de jouer son rôle à sa place pendant qu'il te dorlote dans ses bras. Est-ce que tu t'imagines ce que j'ai enduré à cause de lui ?

- Non, mais tu étais près de moi.

- Oui, j'avais droit de prendre sa place de père qui me revient de temps à autres… Mais pas trop longtemps, au risque de te pervertir… Et dire que tu traînes avec les trois autres-là !

- C'est juste une blague !

- Tu prends les choses à la légère comme Arthur en m'humiliant par la même occasion. S'ils sont capables de prendre des photos aériennes de nos jardins, ils sont capables de bien pire ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire !

- Ce ne sont que les représentants des nations qui vous font une blague idiote… c'est Hallow'een. Ils ne sont que tous les trois, à s'amuser en famille.

- Je n'ai pas passé un seul Hallow'een tranquille, s'indigna pitoyablement Jack. Ni avec vous, ni avec ta mère… »

Alfred eut l'impression de consoler un amoureux transi en période de chagrin qui pleurnichait théâtralement sur son épaule. Jack avait l'alcool assez mauvais pour citer Hamlet à tort et à travers. Le fils fit éponge jusqu'à ce que le Captain ne se reprenne.

« Manœuvre d'évitement, diversion, action !

- Quoi ? »

Un énorme bruit d'explosion envahit les tympans américains.

« Ah, ah, je préfère couler mon propre navire que mourir avec, hurla-t-il avec une voix de dément. Tu les entends crier, ces pleutres ! C'est ça, et ne revenez pas de sitôt sinon je lève les amarres ! Et préparer la poudre, matelots et canardez-les ! A mort, suppôts de Satan ! Je vais vous envoyer rejoindre les abysses ! Bandes de couards, fuyez pour vos vies ! Tremblez devant la colère du Captain Kirkland !

- Ah, mais qu'as-tu fait, demanda America alors que des coups de fusils résonnaient partout dans le jardin.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser des explosifs sinon dady va me gronder alors c'est un enregistrement avec quelques effets pyrotechniques… Ils détalent comme des lapins… Je suis encore Jack, la terreur des océans et du monde entier… »

Au regard dubitatif d'Alfred, Jack changea son titre derechef par humilité feinte.

« Bon, d'accord, je ne suis que la terreur de Londres !»

Après quelques rapides vérifications de son système de défense, Jack arracha son plus gros chou pour le confier à America.

« Je te le donne sinon Peter me fera encore une scène. Celui-là, et sa fierté mal placée pour un planqué ! Et puis, il ne peut pas compter comme trophée puisque je te l'ai remis en main propre… Et ils sont tout, sauf des tricheurs… Mon honneur est sauf ! Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant la diplomatie interne…»

Après une nuit de discussion passionnée avec son jeune père, Alfred fut convié aux comptes officiels du nombre de choux dérobés dans toute l'Angleterre. Compter les choux ne leur prit pas énormément de temps. Il apprit que la quantité de terre au pied du chou démontrait la richesse de l'endroit où était établie la personne en question et que le goût du chou était à la hauteur du caractère ignoble d'Arthur et cie. Chaque année, ils faisaient parvenir les résultats aux Anglais de leur investigation. Et des choux supplémentaires leur étaient même adressés pour une publication officielle dans tout le pays.

Ce fut quand ils se mirent à la préparation culinaire du légume en question qu'Alfred sauva son âme au triple galop. Ce devait être un drôle de rituel que de chanter une note de l'ancien solfège de l'île à chaque feuille arrachée. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur leurs analyses soi-disant scientifiques pour contrer les petit pois austro-hongrois.


	9. Des choux et des roses

**Bon, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais je devais faire un petit tour du côté des légendes grecques. Donc, mention des Atréides et de leur banquets familiaux.**

Alfred profita de son séjour d'Hallow'een pour rencontrer d'autres nations européennes qui se remettaient de la fête aux nombreuses variantes.

Il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité territoriale de sa mère pour autant. Son père, par souci diplomatique et pour protéger sa bien-aimée, n'avait rien dévoilé à son sujet.

En passant par le pays de l'amour, Alfred avait laissé entendre à Francis qu'il le savait après son entrevue avec Londres. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !

Francis ne fut pas dupe pour autant même s'il fut pris de doutes légitimes. Il procéda même à des vérifications subtiles auprès d'Arthur pour se rendre compte que le Ricain bluffait à son plus grand soulagement. Le Français avait été dans une colère noire durant une brève période de questionnements monstrueux. Et il renvoya Alfred à ses visites officielles après un geste agacé de la main vers l'extérieur.

« Bon vent, et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir des informations solides. »

Comme les autres nations ne se gênaient pas pour le traiter de tous les sobriquets affectueux adressés aux homosexuels, refoulés qui plus est, il préféra s'isoler avec Grèce, plus ouvert sur le sujet, ce qui renforça malheureusement les ragots pour il ne sait quel obscur cliché antique.

Héraklès était d'une nature calme et généreuse. Ses yeux clairs changeaient selon son humeur en prenant la teinte profonde de son ciel ou en reflétant les merveilles de sa mer. Toujours avec un sourire doux ou une pensée aimable (sauf pour l'un de ses voisins). Un peu trop serein, parfois, et alangui. C'était ce qui convenait à America en cette période de troubles ainsi qu'au Japon.

Kiku traînait souvent dans les pattes d'Héraklès parce qu'ils avaient de nombreux centres d'intérêts communs en tant qu'individus. Bien que l'asiatique se promenait en costume traditionnel sous cette chaleur intense, il restait en nage aux côtés de son ami pour arpenter ce pays riche d'histoire et d'enseignement. Ses yeux sombres se posaient sur tous les aspects culturels avec curiosité ce qui enchantait son homologue européen. Ils pouvaient rester des heures ensemble dans une béatitude méditative surprenante envers la nature environnante. Et cette amitié particulière n'intéressa pas Alfred au premier abord jusqu'au moment où il eut comme l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

Toujours à pomponner des chats l'un contre l'autre avec pose suggestive de la nation méditerranéenne. A parler de leur animal préféré avec un enthousiasme étrange pour un adriatique. Des caresses où leurs doigts se retrouvaient comme par hasard, des attentions pour les petites bêtes avec un toucher maladroit. Et parfois des avances grecques plus directes que l'asiatique ne semblait pas toujours comprendre pour un homme.

Bref, tout ceci ne le regardait pas. Comme sa relation avec la Chine ne regardait pas le Japon.

Ils avaient enfin trouvés un accord tacite depuis qu'Alfred avait dit le fond de sa pensée concernant l'attitude grecque avec humour antique à l'appui. Il avait fait quelques recherches pour sa culture personnelle et pour ne pas passer pour un abruti quand on lui parlait de Sparte.

Et donc, la tension était à son paroxysme entre les deux autres nations. Kiku commençait à se rendre compte des sentiments grecques à son égard et il rougissait à chaque geste déplacé de son ami particulier. Mince, alors !

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il leur permit de jeter un œil sur l'album-photo des tribulations anglaises d'Hallow'een.

« Oh, c'est étrange, cette histoire de chou… et absolument terrifiant, commenta Héraklès devant la jupe soulevée d'Ecosse par un vent inopportun londonien. On ne fête pas Hallow'een dans mon pays mais on a une histoire antique sur les choux et les roses.

- Je ne veux pas savoir Greece, le folklore européen me file de l'urticaire depuis les cigognes.

- Rien à voir avec les cigognes… C'est une histoire très mignonne pour une fois… Enfin, ce passage-là…

- J'aimerais bien savoir, s'enquiert le Japon inconscient devant le danger.

- En fait, le roi Agamemnon était parti en guerre en laissant derrière lui sa femme Clytemnestre enceinte. Pendant son absence, elle accoucha de plusieurs enfants ce qui était une véritable bénédiction. Trois filles et un garçon. Au retour du roi, un grand banquet fut organisé en son honneur…

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils les ont bouffés dans les légumes, s'indigna America alors que Japon laissait passer un petit cri de stupeur. Tu parles des Atréides ! Et on connaît leurs tendances immondes !

- Alfred, tu viens de casser l'ambiance douce de la naissance. Tu confonds avec une autre histoire bien plus sordide de la même famille... Là, c'était le seul passage mignon.

- J'en ai entendu tellement d'horreurs….

- Je disais donc qu'un grand banquet avait été organisé pour fêter son retour. Et ce fut l'occasion de lui présenter ces enfants à table… »

Etrangement, Japon était aussi effrayé qu'America en ce qui concernait la suite depuis la mention de la famille des Atréides où l'inceste, l'anthropophagie, les sacrifices humains et les meurtres en familles étaient légions.

« On enveloppa les filles dans des feuilles de roses pour les présenter tour à tour à leur père. Et il ne fallait que le garçon soit dans de la rose parce que cela l'aurait rendu efféminé alors on l'enveloppa dans des feuilles de choux. On servait du chou à table ce jour-là, ce fut plus pratique. Et les enfants n'ont pas été mangé, il fallait bien les sacrifier plus tard… Tu savais Japon que les roses sont arrivées chez moi par la Perse depuis la Chine. Et Rome adorait en jeter partout autour de lui. D'ailleurs, c'est fou le nombre de pays avec des roses…Et les bains romains, c'était une invention de génie !

- De quoi, s'affola Kiku devant la révélation inédite d'un débit rapide et soudain grecque.

- Je suis un pays très ouvert aux autres cultures. Il fut un temps où l'Europe Antique commerçait ouvertement avec l'Asie. On faisait des échanges de marchandises…

- On s'éloigne du sujet, là… Et donc, tu es né dans les roses, plaisanta America.

- Non, dans les choux, je suis un garçon, dit avec sérieux Héraklès. Et je n'ai aucun lien familial avec l'Asie, et encore moins avec le Moyen-Orient… Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une femme ?

- Non, pas du tout, Héraklès. Il y a juste des rumeurs sur tes penchants.

- J'ai parlé de paraître efféminé ce qui est un comble... Hum… Et c'est tout à fait différent de l'homosexualité. Je préfère les hommes bien bâtis, avec des belles fesses musclées, un torse dégoulinant de sueur démontrant à tous sa virilité… »

Kiku blêmissait à vue d'œil devant la passion dévorante du grecque pour les hommes, les vrais selon lui.

«…Un peu comme Espagne en matador. C'est juste un fantasme, Kiku ! Antonio est trop attaché à Romano pour son propre bien…

- Pourtant Japon…

- Je ne suis pas efféminé, s'insurgea Japon.

- C'est une barrière culturelle que je suis prêt à franchir, suggéra Héraklès avec énormément de douceur et d'amour en prenant les mains de la nation adorée.

- Je ne suis pas efféminé, dit comme un constat Japon.

- C'est ce que je voulais dire aussi, s'immisça dans la conversation America. C'est vrai que Japon porte souvent des costumes traditionnels un peu amples mais dans son uniforme militaire, il n'y a pas de doute.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dedans...

- Prie pour que tu ne le voies jamais dedans, grogna America.

- Je prie pour le voir sans, rajouta Grèce avec une caresse équivoque tandis que Japon se figeait devant une telle audace. Tu as l'air de t'y connaître sur le sujet, America.

- Les orgies, très peu pour moi. Et je ne suis pas de ce bord-là…

- Une nuit avec moi ou l'un du Bad Friends Trio, et tu tournes ta cuti définitivement, fit-t-il rêveur.

- Pourquoi tu ne traînes pas avec eux ?

- Ils ne m'ont pas voulu dans le groupe parce que je n'étais pas bi et que j'étais trop mou, c'est honteux ! Mou, dans le sens où je prends mon temps pour séduire et pour passer à l'action…mais l'attente n'en est que meilleure. Pour le reste, que des satisfaits ! Une nouvelle expérience ne te tente pas Japon… »

A ce moment précis, Héraklès passa un doigt sur la tempe de sa cible préférée avec langueur pendant que Kiku tentait de rester totalement impassible.

« Kiku, j'aurais à te parler… en privé !

- Je vais en profiter pour faire la sieste, et reprendre des forces pour ce soir.

- Ce soir ne sera pas le grand soir, l'avertit America.

- Avec toi, certainement pas. Même si tu es excitant en tenu de cow boy…

- Tais-toi, Héraklès ! »

Alfred amena Kiku à l'écart d'un arbre qui était sûrement le seul des environs.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi par le premier vol ?

- Je me sens si proche de lui. Ludwig et Feliciano sont de bons copains mais avec Héraklès, ce n'est pas pareil puisque nous n'avons aucune obligation...

- Vu comme il te chouchoute pour te mettre dans son lit, oui, ce n'est pas pareil.

- J'étais gêné au début quand Feliciano me prenait dans ses bras parce que ce n'est pas dans ma culture. J'en étais statufié. Et je m'y suis finalement habitué. Quand Héraklès, ou parfois une autre personne, est proche de moi, je n'ai pourtant pas les mêmes sensations… »

Feliciano étant une femme et Héraklès un homme aux yeux d'Alfred, la déduction logique ne fut pas difficile pour l'américain. Par contre, Kiku nageait complètement entre ses sentiments et ses attirances physiques.

« C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive avec une autre nation masculine. J'aime beaucoup Feliciano mais je ne suis pas attiré par lui malgré notre alliance… Passée, bien entendu. On dirait qu'il est en quelque sorte protégé car Ludwig ne tente rien même quand ils dorment dans le même lit. Et pourtant, on a envie de le prendre sous son aile… Il a étrange pouvoir sur les autres…

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, il paraît qu'il est protégé par un Seigneur tout puissant omniscient… Il est vrai que j'ai toujours eu un blocage avec mes voisins, voisines et alliés, je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais ce n'est pas pareil…Même si j'ai couru un temps après la Chine…Et là, Héraklès me tente bien.

- Bon, écoute. Il vaut mieux que tu demandes des explications à Yao sur tout ça. Ce n'est pas mon boulot. Juste, ne te jette pas à l'eau sur un coup de tête… Cela peut avoir des conséquences internationales, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec lui.

- Mais non !

- J'ai dû aller demander des précisions à Lawrence, signifia Kiku. Quand les rumeurs provenant de chez toi arrive chez nous, il ne faut pas oublier que tout le continent européen s'est amusé avec en y ajoutant des détails salaces. Et en connaissant le Bad Friends trio et affilié ainsi qu'Elisaveta et compagnie, ça fait mal… Tu comprends bien qu'Ivan soit aussi remonté qu'on dise autant de choses troublantes sur son meilleur ami et qu'on ose les associer ensemble à ce sujet surtout quand c'est Gilbert qui le lui apprends avec sa finesse légendaire…

- Je m'expliquerais avec Ivan quand il sera plus disposé à m'écouter.

- J'irais voir Yao avec ta bénédiction. »

Malgré l'air indifférent de Kiku, Alfred crut entendre une pointe de cynisme de sa part.

« Visite diplomatique, rajouta Alfred pour le mettre en garde. Je t'ai à l'œil.

- Evidemment… Bon, maintenant, retourne chez toi pendant que je conclus avec Héraklès.

- Japon, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Au fond des criques grecques, il n'y a aucun témoin… Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais cela avec un autre homme, ne t'inquiète pas, je prends mes précautions. Je suis plus âgé que toi, et j'ai déjà de nombreuses villes que j'ai eues avec des beautés féminines locales. Mes arrières sont assurés.

- Tu n'as pas peur avec cette histoire des Atréides ?

- Non… C'est de l'histoire ancienne... Et puis, nous n'aurons pas d'enfants. Il n'y a rien à craindre de ce côté-là de la sexualité. Tu devrais t'y mettre parce qu'il paraît que tu es plutôt prolifique...

- Je ne répondrais pas à vos avances pour une orgie.

- Même Mathieu l'a compris… Feliciano nous a tellement parlé de son mariage et nous a montré sa bague des millions de fois… En plus, il est remonté contre toi parce qu'on parle plus de tes aventures que de leur amour véritable… Et comment deux hommes ont pu réussir cet exploit d'être réuni devant l'Eglise ?

- Oui, bon, on en reparlera un autre jour, Kiku. Feliciano a beaucoup d'influence, plus que tu ne le crois…»

Alfred prit noblement la fuite pour laisser les deux autres nations consommer leur union sur une plage déserte de l'adriatique. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Héraklès occupe son chéri encore un bon moment.

Japon était subtil mais il avait quand même laissé transparaître des réunions secrètes des anciens membres de l'Axe. Et c'était formellement interdit par la SDN pour éviter une autre guerre.

Et si on ajoutait la menace sous-jacente contre la Chine, il n'y avait qu'une seule déduction logique avec les évènements récents.

WW2 approchait à grands pas.


	10. Premières offensives

_1931 : Le Japon envahit la Mandchourie en territoire Chinois. Je ne sais pas à quelle période exactement alors je suis restée dans le flou. Et si ça se trouve, c'était avant Hallow'een._

Au lieu de retourner chez lui, Alfred revint en trombe chez Francis...en massacrant la porte au passage qu'il remit ni vu ni connu à sa place… Passant haut la jambe sur les taquineries mesquines du français sur un threesome des plus douteux, il lui ordonna de convoquer les Alliés pour une urgence.

Francis blêmit tout à coup. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie.

« Et pourquoi cette inquiétude, tout à coup ?

- Depuis quelques temps, on se doute que la guerre va revenir… Les membres de l'Axe se réunissent en cachette.

- Ils se font des petits plats entre copains, on ne peut pas réellement les en empêcher. Leurs bentos sont tellement mignons.

- Parfois, tu es d'une naïveté déconcertante ! »

Francis se pinça le bout du nez d'exaspération en l'invitant dans sa salle de séjour. Il mit son invité plutôt mal à l'aise avec sa musique de salon alors qu'il se servait un verre de vin. Il semblait d'une oisiveté inquiétante.

« Ecoute, America, mon peuple et mon gouvernement nient l'évidence de cette guerre alors, moi aussi…

- Pourtant, tu sais…

- Oui, je sais. J'ai des signaux d'alarmes de partout qui clignotent dans ma tête, et j'ai une migraine affreuse… Je fais trop la fête…Nous réunir tous les cinq serait une erreur monumentale, ils prendraient ceci pour une menace.

- Et c'est ce qu'ils sont en train de faire de leur côté !

- Je croyais que Kiku se dorait la pilule avec Héraklès.

- Pour le moment, il a l'esprit ailleurs alors autant en profiter. C'est sûrement une diversion. De plus, il a fait des allusions étranges au sujet de la Chine. »

Francis eut un petit rire moqueur envers son petit Alfred.

« Nous sommes tellement heureux que tu aies une sexualité hors de ton territoire que…

- En dehors de vos ragots ignobles ! Kiku laissait entendre qu'il irait lui rendre visite, je n'aime pas ça du tout…

- Moi, non plus ! Que veux-tu ? Je ne peux rien faire…

- Francis, est-ce que tu es vraiment toi-même ? »

Alfred savait depuis très longtemps par les mises en garde d'Arthur que Francis avait un léger côté ambivalent en période de troubles qui pouvait se révéler un véritable cas psychiatrique en pleine crise. Les autres prenaient cette attitude pour de l'hypocrisie ou une instabilité passagère mais son meilleur ennemi anglais n'était pas dupe sur ces folies passagères.

« Arrête de me poser cette question comme Arthur ? Je suis bien, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Je suis en plein boom économique, et rien ne me fait plus plaisir.

- Si Arthur se fait du souci…

- Oh, il a les chocottes le roastbeef ! Il a peur que je pète un plomb ! Eh bien, cela n'arrivera pas, plaisanta la nation française. Je vais très bien, c'est mon ambivalence habituelle. Quelques petits troubles internes, rien de plus… Rien d'alarmant !

- La situation mondiale est alarmante à cause de ce fichu traité de Versailles.

- Mais non, les Bosch le prennent très bien… »

Alfred se souvint des mises en garde de Yao concernant l'influence de leurs populations.

« Francis, tu es en train de te voiler la face…

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement… Et, je ne veux pas provoquer les hostilités alors que tout va bien chez moi. Pas de guerre, et puis, c'est peut-être passager… »

Alfred le regarda de manière dubitative s'auto-convaincre alors que des bruits de pas précipités à l'étage se faisaient entendre. Le prénom de la nation française retentit dans le corridor ce qui réveilla de son monologue l'hôte des lieux.

« Ma fleur de lys, remonte dans ta chambre ! Immédiatement ! Nous avons un invité !

- Eh bien, qu'il aille au diable ! »

Une jeune fille furieuse aux boucles folles auréolées d'un ruban d'argent se présenta devant eux dans une robe à froufrou et paillettes d'un rose pâle des plus élégants. Ignorant superbement Alfred, elle se planta devant Francis en le fusillant méchamment du regard et en croisant ses bras gantés sur sa poitrine menue. On aurait dit le double féminin de Francis dans toute sa splendeur. Ce pourrait être sa sœur comme toutes les innombrables villes de son pays qui lui ressemblaient.

« Ecoute-moi bien la nation française, j'ai des nouvelles de Londres… Et donc du monde entier. Tu as intérêt à t'activer un peu.

- Ma chère Paris, gronda Francis. Désobéis encore à un seul de mes ordres…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me mets aux fers ? Désolé mon vieux mais ton heure de gloire, c'est bientôt terminé ! Et tu ne pourras plus m'enfermer et m'empêcher de grandir ! Je t'ai sauvé la mise la dernière fois, on a frôlé la catastrophe ! Alors, arrête de me traiter comme une gamine et écoute-moi !

- Tu ne sais rien, tu n'es qu'une femme… Tu me fais mal à la tête.

- Oh, c'est fou comme l'empreinte de ce cher papy Rome déteint sur toi. Sale machiste ! »

Alfred aurait bien aimé en caser une mais la discussion française demeurait des plus houleuses.

« Si je te laissais rien qu'un peu de bride, tu prendrais le pouvoir. Et ça, pas question !

- Tu as peur d'une faible femme, ironisa la capitale. Je suis d'un tel danger que tu m'oublies dans les catacombes de ma propre ville après une soirée arrosée !

- Je fais tout ceci pour ton bien. On te draguait ouvertement, tu étais plus en sécurité en compagnie des morts…

- Oh, non, c'est ton intérêt personnel. Ainsi que celui de ta nation…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être la nation.

- Oh, j'en ai une petite idée quand je prends ta place. Evidemment, quand ça t'arrange à toi… A moins que tu ne fasses référence à l'époque où j'ai voulu te renverser de ta suprématie... »

Alfred avait l'impression d'avoir un levé de rideau sur certaines périodes historiques.

« Tu ne sais pas…

- En tout cas, l'aperçu que j'en ai m'a convaincu de ne plus m'y mouiller alors fais-moi confiance ! Cela fait des semaines que j'essaie de te convaincre que la guerre approche mais tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je suis quand même ta meilleure espionne. Et pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

- Ce n'est qu'un mouvement nationaliste passager. Ce ne sera pas la première fois…

- Arrête d'écouter tes dirigeants, et fais confiance à tes villes.

- Ecoute ma fleur de Lys, tu vas retourner dans ta chambre et être sage…

- Francis, tu me fais vraiment peur. Antonio, également. Barcelone…

- Oh, laisse Barcelone où elle est. Ecoute plutôt Madrid !

- Madrid aussi me lance des messages d'alertes, et Berlin et Rome… Même les villes japonaises ! Mais, tu m'écoutes ! Francis !

- Paris, tu es seule sur ce coup. J'ai confiance en toi. Allez, va ! Alfred, tu l'emmènes à Londres.

- Puisque j'ai ta permission, je vais en discuter avec Jack. Au moins, par son intermédiaire, Arthur nous écoutera, lui !

- Oh, non. Reste ici, ma jolie !

- Ah, évidemment quand on parle d'Arthur, ce n'est plus la même histoire ! Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous envoyez en l'air pour combler vos désirs inavouables ! Cela te ferait du bien. Et à lui, aussi, d'ailleurs ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, la tornade Parisienne retourna à ses appartements privés sans même adresser un seul regard à la nation Américaine.

« Alfred, comme tu le vois, j'ai droit à un topo journalier à 17 heures précises quand Londres l'appelle pour l'heure du thé. Elle m'énerve ! Je lui donne plein de privilèges pour combler ses attentes, et elle me renie presque…

- Francis, je vais aller en discuter avec Arthur, ce serait plus prudent.

- Toi aussi, tu restes ici ! »

Alors qu'ils allaient en venir au poing, le téléphone d'urgence se mit à sonner de son timbre inquiétant. Francis sauta sur l'occasion pour se débarrasser de la conversation précédente. Si Alfred se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait expliqué Mathieu, cette ligne était celle réservée aux autres représentants nationaux.

« Comment cela ? Japon s'est invité chez toi ! Et, c'est quoi, le problème ? Il a bien le droit de venir te voir ! Je croyais qu'il était en Grèce ! »

Un silence lourd se fit tandis qu'America se doutait du pire.

« Il a revendiqué un territoire. Oui, et alors ?

- Et alors ? Stupide Frenchie ! Tu oses me le demander. C'est une invasion », hurla la Chine à travers le combiné.

Ni une, ni deux, Alfred se débarrassa du Français qui se désintéressa du problème avec un air grivois.

« China, c'est moi America. France est un peu différent de d'habitude. Dis-moi tout !

- Oh, toi ! Tu as semé le bordel dans ma relation avec la Russie ! Alors, l'autre japonais, il en profite ! Je te…

- Laissons nos différents de côté ! Tu as été envahi, il y a sûrement des solutions diplomatiques pour que Kiku retire ses troupes.

- C'est horrible ce qu'il se passe ! Ivan aimerait bien intervenir mais il ne veut pas provoquer une autre guerre mondiale… Alors, l'autre, il en profite à mort ! Et je fais tout mon possible pour me défendre tout seul. Kiku a l'avantage ! Et surtout, il est différent de d'habitude !

- On va réunir la SDN pour voter un projet commun.

- Ah, si tu crois qu'ils vont se remuer le train, tu es un utopiste, America ! Fais quelque chose ! Ou alors, Francis ou Arthur.

- Oui, mais c'est le mieux à faire pour le moment… Je ne pense pas que Francis t'aidera, il est dans un moment d'aveuglement intense. Je vais faire mon possible, Yao, avec Arthur et avec Ivan.

- Kiku ne semble pas être lui-même ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant ! C'est effrayant ! On dirait qu'il se bat en lui-même également tout en ayant la rage de toute sa nation en lui ! Il est complètement possédé par son pays ! C'est…

- Repasse-moi le combiné, dit France avec douceur. Yao, écoute, on va faire le nécessaire… Pour Kiku, c'est toujours la même personne mais il est aveuglé par son statut de nation. Il faut qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même, et tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider… Tu comprends.

- Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour lui remettre les idées en place, cette fois-ci, il n'échappera pas à ma colère et à une bonne correction.

- Yao, ce n'est pas l'attitude à adopter. Si Kiku reste dans cet état, il sera l'arme la plus terrible qu'on puisse t'opposer. Il faut que tu te battes avec lui et que tu le ramènes à la raison. De notre côté, on va faire ce qu'on peut. Si tu as besoin de conseils dans ce domaine, Arthur a toujours su me remettre les idées en place.

- Je m'en souviendrais, France.

- Moi aussi, il va falloir que je revoie mon ange gardien. »

Francis se retourna vers Alfred en le sommant de l'emmener avec lui pour un séjour en terre britannique. Alfred s'en souviendrait toujours de cette traversée de la Manche avec un Francis récalcitrant, geignard, séducteur et conspirateur. Il n'avait même pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour la Chine tellement la nation européenne lui brisait les nerfs.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il comprit véritablement l'attitude hargneuse d'Arthur envers Francis. Il y avait de quoi lui taper sur la gueule !

Evidemment quand les deux pires meilleurs amis se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, il y eut quelques règlements de compte concernant les Celtes et leurs traditions ancestrales communes à l'ancienne Gaule. Puis ils en vinrent au problème principal ce qui augmenta nettement la tension entre les belligérants ainsi que leur agressivité. A force de coups de poings et d'arguments, ils décidèrent de ne rien faire pour aider la Chine parce que, sinon, ça péterait en Europe avant qu'ils ne soient prêts à riposter.

Bel exemple de courage !

Alfred prit donc le premier avion pour Moscou après avoir averti ce cher Ivan de sa visite.


	11. kol, kol, kol

Alfred n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il avait décollé pour rejoindre la Russie dans son avion furtif.

Premièrement, il fallait passer dans la zone aérienne personnelle de ce franc de la gâchette de faux neutre. Ce ne fut pas sans turbulence de toute sorte.

Et deuxièmement, il y avait quand même l'Allemagne et ses copains à survoler. Après réflexion, il espérait juste ne pas avoir violé un certain traité que le Japon avait lui-même décidé d'ignorer.

Et c'était donc pour ça qu'Ivan lui avait dit au téléphone d'essayer donc pour voir de le rejoindre, s'il était vraiment un homme, ce dont à quoi il avait rétorqué avec bêtise qu'un héros était capable de tout. La Russie avait même osé rétorquer qu'il était surtout capable du pire avec un ricanement glacial à juste raison.

« Ah, dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? »

C'était bien la question que se posait America depuis que Yao l'avait embrassé de son plein gré.

Le regard d'Ivan en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de son rival même s'il affichait un sourire béat d'amitié. Il était d'une telle hypocrisie par pur souci de diplomatie devant ses dirigeants alors qu'il avait véritablement la rage au ventre. Il eut de la poigne quand il lui serra la main. Et le coup dit amical sur ses épaules avait eu de quoi lui couper le souffle. Et non, pas de vodka ! Ni la bouteille sur la tête !

Ivan était blessé dans son amour propre. Il semblait vouloir le tuer d'un simple regard pour avoir piétiné sa fierté d'époux tout en colportant des clichés abominables sur sa nation. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Ivan semblait avoir une rage de dents intenses tellement il serait ses mâchoires pour ne pas dire de méchancetés malvenues. Et d'un autre côté, il semblait vouloir faire des compromis pour sauver son amie de toujours.

« Alright, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici… Laissons de côté notre différend pour trouver un accord ou pour tenter une action…

- America, tu n'es pas le héros de ce monde », rétorqua froidement Ivan.

America détourna le regard pour ne point empirer la situation. Son allié voulait sûrement mettre les choses au clair, et assoir sa virilité et sa domination sur le monde entier pour une fausse histoire de cocufiage.

Joyeux programme en perspective.

Et étrangement, Alfred ressentait beaucoup d'émulation que de se mesurer à Ivan. Il se servirait de tous ces atouts pour le provoquer innocemment.

« Yeah ! On peut tout à fait trouver une solution pacifiste !

- Pendant que tu excitais Ludwig et compagnie avec ton aéroplane, j'ai tourné le problème dans tous les sens. Je ne peux pas intervenir, râla Ivan devant autant de désinvolture.

- Même si Yao est en danger ! Moi, je le ferais !

- Stupide America, je sais mettre de côté mes sentiments personnels contrairement à toi. Si je veux véritablement lui rendre service, ce n'est pas en me faisant attaquer par les deux fronts. A cause de nos soucis internes, Chine et moi sommes des cibles faciles en ce moment. Et les autres…

- Oh, tu penses être vulnérable !

- Ce n'est pas un aveu de faiblesse, le jeune premier, gronda la Russie irritée. Tout ceci est de la pure stratégie ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre. Il faut attendre encore avant de déclarer la guerre. Francis et Arthur se démènent pour trouver des solutions diplomatiques… »

Dubitatif, Alfred se gratta le cuir chevelu avec une expression bête qui fit sourire malgré lui Ivan.

« …Enfin, à leur façon, j'entends. Leur argent achète tout. »

Alfred ria de cette pique à l'encontre des européens avec sa naturelle exubérance.

« Je ne suis pas prêt du tout pour amorcer une guerre, renchérit Ivan. Et les autres, non plus. Evidemment, tu peux mobiliser des hommes d'un claquement de doigt si ça te chante…

- Même pas peur.

- America, seul, tu n'y arriveras pas à cause des jeux d'alliance. Si un des alliés bouge, c'est parti pour un conflit mondial que nous perdrons à coup sûr. Si on laisse Yao et Kiku régler cela entre eux… Ce sera une autre guerre entre eux, c'est tout.

- De toute façon, on va droit dans le mur à cause du traité de Versailles, affirma Alfred avec beaucoup plus de sérieux.

- Autant aller dans le mur avec des airbags… J'aime beaucoup Yao, et je pense qu'elle comprend la situation. Je lui enverrais de l'aide de manière détournée.

- Sauf qu'il y a un facteur important que tu ne prends pas en compte…

- Ah, oui… Lequel ?

- Kiku est à moitié fou, il balance entre les idées de ses dirigeants et ses émotions. Quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois, il semblait assez chamboulé… »

Ivan eut un regard hautement suspicieux et véritablement anxieux. Il était apparemment très préoccupé par les moments de démence de Kiku. Quand celui-ci s'en prenait à sa parente, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Yvan le savait.

« Comme quand France joue les révolutionnaires, comme quand Espagne devient un conquistador, comme quand Angleterre massacre tout le monde, comme quand Italie se lance dans les croisades, et etc… c'est bien de ce fléau dont tu parles, America ?

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Et c'est pour cette raison que je me fais beaucoup de souci pour China.

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet… America ? »

Alfred fut troublé de la sollicitude de son allié concernant sa propre santé mentale.

« Tu es trop jeune pour avoir connu ce genre de tourments, rajouta Ivan.

- Oh, arrête, la conquête de l'Ouest, je n'en suis pas fier du tout…

- Tu n'étais pas aussi impliqué que cela.

- J'ai laissé faire, j'ai fermé les yeux, comme France en ce moment-même ! Et j'ai établi pas mal de villes… J'en ai quand même bien profité…

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est quand les espérances de ton peuple te montent tellement à la tête que tu ne sais plus qui tu es toi-même ?

- Non, pas à ce point. Il y a toujours des moments où je m'égare mais…

- Cela reste relativement normal et gérable. Il y a très peu d'entre nous qui arrive à se maîtriser suffisamment pour rester à l'écart des combats quand ce genre de crise se produit ou à agir selon ses convictions personnelles. Là, on est en plein dedans alors il va falloir garder la tête froide.

- Je comprends mieux où tu veux en venir…

- Surtout si tes sentiments personnels interfèrent, c'est dans ces moments-là que nous sommes justement plus vulnérables comme tu dis.

- Je suis désolé pour les rumeurs, enfin, tout ça… Les européens…

- Je sais très bien qu'ils exagèrent mais il y a sûrement un fond de vérité. Nous n'avons pas eu d'explications à ce sujet avec ma très chère amie…

- Ce n'était rien qu'un baiser, rien de plus… »

Alfred entendit Ivan soupirer d'énervement comme s'il était en colère ainsi que plus meurtri.

« J'ai dit rien de plus, préféra répéter America.

- Yao m'a dit que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Si elle a voulu t'embrasser, c'est qu'elle était sûre d'aller plus loin avec toi.

- Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Alfred mal à l'aise.

- A moins qu'elle ne te déteste énormément… Enfin, à ce point, ce n'est pas son genre du tout.

- Hein, s'affola America. Il ne m'arrive que des horreurs depuis…

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Kol, kol, kol… Tu es condamné America !

- Je ne veux pas encore entendre vos stupides légendes ! Et j'ai passé les lignes ennemies sain et sauf !

- Est-ce que tu sais que Rome avait la poisse après avoir osé embrasser Chine ? Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était la même chose pour le St Empire Romain Germanique après son baiser avec Italie du Nord. Il paraît depuis que leurs lèvres sont mortelles pour celui qui y goûte… Canada a du souci à se faire.

- Et toi, tenta America.

- Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé par précaution.

- Hugh !

- Je plaisante, j'ai développé une résistance exceptionnelle à toute magie noire. Sur ce point-là, tu ne peux pas me battre, cher rival !

- Arrête, j'ai comme une impression franco-anglaise de déjà vu ! C'est horrible…»

America dut s'avouer vaincu devant les arguments sensés de la Russie. Ivan semblait tout de même tourmenté par la situation actuelle de Yao même s'il ne faisait pas étalage de ses sentiments. On sentait dans sa voix de l'énervement face à son impuissance. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette guerre les réconcilia ce qu'Alfred n'osait plus espérer depuis longtemps.

« D'ici peu de temps, ce sera un conflit mondial. Alors, tiens-toi prêt America. Yao aura besoin de nous. »


	12. Hong Kong

**1938**

**Je n'ai pas trouvé d'information sur Hong Kong sur son architecture dans les années 40, je sais simplement que la région était assez pauvre sous domination britannique.**

« Tu as de la chance de me connaître, fiston », s'enorgueillit le Captain Jack Kirkland.

Les badauds se retournèrent méfiants devant cet adolescent traitant un adulte juvénile comme son propre fils.

Ils allaient se faire repérer à coup sûr.

« Ils ne parlent que le cantonnais, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un terme de marine également, murmura le cher père. Et ceux qui parlent anglais me craignent beaucoup trop pour oser me contredire ! Craignez la terreur des mers, le Captain Kirkland est dans la place. Où est le prochain bar ? »

Arthur avait lâché un peu de bride à son fils pour qu'il parcoure le monde entier histoire de rappeler aux membres du Commonwealth à quel point il pouvait être tyrannique. Et Jack était parfait dans son rôle, il effrayait les anciennes ou actuelles colonies anglaises avec énormément de succès. Au cas où la guerre se proclamerait dans les prochaines années, il ressoudait tous les membres contre sa personnalité affligeante.

Alfred avait été assez heureux d'accompagner son père jusqu'en Chine. Quand Jack retrouvait sa fibre paternelle, il devenait assez sympathique et il donnait des conseils forts avisés sur de nombreux sujets. Il était un espion hors pair pour le Royaume-Uni car il arrivait à tout savoir même assigné à domicile grâce à des contacts sans cesse renouvelés. Etre le dirigeant du Commonwealth lui assurait une position confortable, officielle et d'envergure qu'Arthur ne pouvait plus lui contester.

Le représentant de l'Angleterre ne pouvait que permettre à son fils d'exercer tous ses talents en ces temps troublés.

Etant au courant des affaires intimes entre Yao et son propre fils, Jack n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de donner un coup de main à Alfred en le prenant avec lui au passage pour un voyage à Hong Kong. D'après ses sources, Yao serait dans le coin pour protéger ce territoire des prérogatives japonaises.

Alfred avait envie de se réconcilier avec Yao qui râlait et qui boudait à cause du côté non-interventionniste de son pays. Il avait beau plaider la cause de la Chine à ses dirigeants, rien de concret ne ressortait de ces discussions. Une aide plus tard, voyons voir ce que ferons les rouge… Alfred était excédé même si son père avait promis d'apporter une aide économique à la Chine.

« Calme-toi, voyons. Ici, c'est relativement calme… Et ce n'est pas sûr que tu la croises. »

Les connaissances de son père sur le sexe de toutes les nations demeuraient un mystère.

« Et elle ne pourra pas te reconnaître. Sexy son. »

Sur les conseils avisés de Jack, Alfred avait enfilé une tenue de marin en coton grossier constitué d'un bermuda marron et d'une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte par cette chaleur. Ses lunettes avaient disparus, ses yeux océans et ses cheveux blonds, imbibés de sel et désordonnés finissaient de lui donner un air sauvage particulièrement exotique pour des asiatiques.

Jack était fier que son grand garçon provoque autant d'émois.

Alfred se savait séduisant mais il ne s'en servait jamais. Il préférait garder son air béat de jeune premier en aviateur débraillé ou en costume cravate mal assorti. L'innocence lui conférait une certaine protection. Personne ne se méfiait assez de lui de cette manière-là.

« Je vais rencontrer la délégation chinoise, Yao sera certainement dans les parages immédiat. Son pays ne la laisse plus mener de négociation à cause de ses divisions internes mais elle s'informe régulièrement de ce qu'il se passe. Ouvre bien les yeux. »

Alfred ne faisait que cela, il la recherchait du regard constamment. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lui laissait un arrière-goût de regret. Il la désirait plus que toute autre femme pour son caractère farouche, pour sa répartie cinglante et pour sa franchise désarmante. Et cet aspect boudeur la rendait mignonne et encore plus attrayante.

« J'étais comme ça avec ta mère… A la guetter à chaque coin de rue… Dès que nous avions été séparés… »

De temps en temps, la mélancolie imprégnait son père ainsi que le rhum. Ils se comprenaient sur leur attachement émotionnel aux femmes de leurs vies.

Ils étaient finalement sortis du port où les ruelles étroites étaient bordées par de cabanes sommaires pour se diriger directement vers le Consulat britannique par une voie large et pavée.

Le Consulat était un monument typiquement européen comme les nombreuses maisons l'entourant. Peu de constructions se révélaient d'architecture purement chinoise à part un temple au bout de la rue.

« Les quartiers asiatiques sont séparés des européens néanmoins il y a quelques exceptions. »

Jack se présenta à la porte du Consulat en gonflant sa poitrine avec fierté ce qui fit ressortir ses décorations de Commandant. On ne laissa pas entrer Alfred pour des raisons de sécurité.

Jack s'esclaffa qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son garde du corps dans des murs britanniques. Et il était tout à fait capable de se défendre en cas de traîtrise.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Jack donna une accolade rude au Chef du Consulat en guise d'avertissement. Puis, il laissa négligemment son fils dans le jardin.

Alfred avait accepté de jouer les espions discrètement.

Il ne bougea pas dans le premier quart d'heure puis il fit le tour du Consulat à la recherche d'un quelconque espion chinois à travers les bambouraies et les cerisiers. Le parc se composait de manière admirable avec de nombreux recoins qu'Alfred se surprit à découvrir tel un enfant. Il fut déçu de revenir bredouille de son investigation bien qu'il eut pris énormément de plaisir à se faufiler entre les nombreuses allées.

Jack sortit de la maisonnée deux heures après son entrée avec un air satisfait.

« Heureux d'avoir fait affaire avec vous. Et n'oubliez pas, je suis très influent.

- Oui, Sieur Kirkland.

- Saluez de ma part, nos alliés asiatiques. Je n'aime pas faire des courbettes. »

Alfred se retint de rire devant le visage pâle des membres du Consulat. A ce qu'il avait entendu, le Capitaine Kirkland s'était donné à cœur joie de menacer quiconque se mettrait en travers de ses négociations musclées.

Jack ne fut pas dupe ensuite sur la mine dépitée qu'affichait son fils.

« Elle était dans l'arrière-salle, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper, dévoila-t-il. Tu ne pouvais pas entrer. Ecoute, mon garçon, clama-t-il. Tu m'as bien servi, permission pour ce soir. On ne reprend la mer que dans deux jours, le temps de ravitailler le navire. »

Alfred passa la journée à déambuler dans les rues d'Hong Kong s'émerveillant de la disparité des lieux entre les riches colons anglais, les dignitaires chinois et les indigènes. Ce n'était pas si différent que certaines régions de son continent. Il flâna, et il eut l'impression de flirter avec la Chine car Yao occupait toutes ses pensées.

C'était étrange comme un baiser pouvait l'avoir autant charmé. Et son pays lui plaisait bien qu'il soit déchiré par des luttes intestines et par une guerre.

Il était dans une enclave de paix dirigé par les britanniques. Yao devait sûrement ne pas supporter une telle occupation de ses sols par des étrangers. Il l'imaginait bien râler et rouspéter pendant des heures contre ses colonialistes anglais, français, russes ou américains.

Il ne s'arrêta de contempler cette ville immense qu'à la nuit tombante.

Alfred se dirigea vers le premier bar venu pour savourer un alcool local. Séduit par l'ambiance coquette et tamisée de l'établissement, il préféra s'installer confortablement sur les coussins rouges sang adossés sur son banc en bois lustré. Il but quelque peu en se laissant bercer par la mandoline d'un musicien expérimenté. Il essaya de suivre les paroles mais le cantonnais lui demeurait trop obscur pour qu'il en saisisse le sens.

Au bout d'un moment, une jeune femme qui était entrée peu de temps après lui s'invita à sa table en buvant ostensiblement à sa bouteille dans un geste lascif.

Piqué par autant de sensualité, Alfred dévisagea la belle asiatique. Ses lèvres de grenats détonnaient sur sa peau pâle alors que ses yeux d'onyx rehaussés d'or pur brillaient d'une fervente détermination. Ses vêtements rubiconds brodés de mordorés rehaussaient l'éclat de sa beauté diaphane ainsi que ses formes sublimes. Et ses longs cheveux d'ébène sentaient la cerise comme celle qu'il aimait tant.

Elle lui plut dès le premier sourire.

« I'm sorry but I'm a stranger."

Il se sentit bien embarrassé pour le coup, et ses joues rosirent de gêne. Il s'était toujours défendu de goûter aux femmes étrangères qu'elle soit ou non des représentantes de nations. De plus, il n'avait pu trouver un quelconque intérêt à une autre que Yao depuis un certain temps. C'était sûrement dû à cette légère ressemblance dans son faciès que cette étrangère l'envoûtait tant.

Yao ne s'habillait pas ainsi, elle ne faisait jamais aussi femme, ce ne pouvait être elle.

« I follow you.

- Oh, amazing. You're a female spy. It's so exciting. Would you kill me ?

- No, you're a pretty boy. This would be a shame."

Alfred ria légèrement de cette pique. Elle l'avait certainement suivie depuis l'ambassade pour connaître son véritable rôle dans les négociations de son cher paternel. Donc, il s'était fait grillé dans l'exploration du parc du Consulat. Jouons les imbéciles avec un regard charmeur.

« You're also a beauty, my dear."

Et ce clin d'œil aguicheur directement emprunté à un certain français eut l'effet escompté. La jeune femme ne sut plus ce qu'elle faisait exactement là, et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Alfred savait qu'il jouait sa peau face à une courtisane, elle avait sûrement pour mission de le faire taire à jamais. Une femme ordinaire n'était pas un obstacle pour lui. Par contre, il voulait éviter de détruire le bar et de causer tout un tas d'ennuis diplomatiques. Alors, il fallait décourager son adversaire en toute discrétion.

Mine de rien, il se déplaça furtivement jusqu'à elle dans un mouvement sensuel pour lui caresser le bras. Décontenancée, celle-ci recula instinctivement. Il se fit plus doux, et moins direct par des mots enjôleurs auxquels elle répondait tout de go.

Ce petit jeu de séduction lui plaisait énormément, c'était agréable et léger bien qu'il soit sur ses gardes. Sa naïveté naturelle désarmait cette jeune femme, et il utilisait sa candeur comme une arme avec énormément d'expertise. Il lui prit la main en l'abreuvant de mots doux alors qu'elle s'intéressait un peu trop à ses activités en cette ville. Il lui expliqua qu'il recherchait l'amour et qu'il l'avait finalement trouvé.

Elle eut un petit sourire coquin qu'il ne put trouver qu'attirant.

Alfred passa sa main gauche dans le dos de sa compagne du soir qui se laissa approcher avec mesquinerie. Elle lui avait subtilement bloqué le bras contre la banquette sans que ce soit véritablement une attaque à proprement parler. Et elle s'exprima alors dans le mandarin le plus pur. Par chance, il s'était instruit de cette langue pour comprendre Yao quand elle s'exprimait ainsi.

« Que venez-vous faire en ces terres, demanda-t-elle naturellement avec des yeux enchanteurs.

- Je ne suis qu'un humble matelot », répondit-t-il en lui caressant nonchalamment le bas des reins.

Ce petit va et vient sensuel eut son petit effet dans l'éclat des prunelles sombre.

« Je vous ai vu du côté du Consulat, et vous avez piqué ma curiosité. Vous devez être un diplomate important. »

Alfred se serait senti flatté s'il avait été un être humain ordinaire. Il fit tout de comme avec fierté pour époustoufler cette beauté.

« Je suis au service du fameux Captain Kirkland, je lui sers de garde du corps.

- Sieur Kirkland n'a pas besoin de garde du corps… Vous êtes particulièrement intelligent pour un simple matelot. Je pense que vous êtes plus que ce que vous me dites. Je serais particulièrement intéressée si jamais vous vous installiez dans le coin. »

Alfred soupira légèrement agacé par tout ce manège qui ne menait à rien. Il avait cru que les Chinois lui avaient envoyé une courtisane pour lui tirer les vers du nez alors que celle-ci ne cherchait qu'un bon parti. Et vu son niveau intellectuel, ce devait être quelqu'un de bien éduqué voire d'aisé. Il l'aurait pris comme un compliment en temps normal.

« Lâchez mon bras, chère amie, où je ne réponds plus de rien pour ne point l'engourdir, fit-t-il avec humour.

- J'aime ce genre de défi, fit-t-elle la bouche en cœur. Et vous avez intérêt à tout me dire pour récupérer votre bras en entier. »

C'était dit sous le ton de la plaisanterie mais Alfred perçut néanmoins un danger d'une telle intimidation cachée. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais, il y avait bien anguille sous roche.

« Vos menaces ne m'effraient pas le moins du monde, ria-t-il. Je suis l'un des préférés du Captain Kirkland, et j'apprécie votre pays maintenant que je l'ai visité mais je n'y resterais pas...

- Oh, c'est bien dommage. Laissez-moi vous faire découvrir les richesses cachés de mon pays. »

C'était qu'elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il fallait donc provoquer un esclandre et se conduire comme un goujat pour s'en débarrasser. Et ainsi, il oublierait bien vite ses pulsions sexuelles qui l'exaspéraient au plus haut point.

« Je suis beaucoup trop curieux pour mon propre bien. Vous devriez vous méfier des hommes blancs. »

En disant cela, Alfred s'était rapproché de la belle inconnue pour lui faire tourner la tête d'un souffle licencieux à son oreille. Un petit frisson descendit le long de la nuque soumise le flattant sur ses dons de séducteur alors qu'il s'assurait d'une prise suffisante pour la maîtriser.

« Je suis curieux d'un peu de tout, » affirma-t-il en effleurant ses seins de sa main libre.

Alfred ne vit pas venir le coup sur la tête qu'elle lui asséna avec force dans un cri rageur. Il se reprit très vite pour la faire basculer sur le dos d'un mouvement leste. Elle sortit un poignard d'une de ses manches alors qu'il pesait de tout son poids sur son côté droit par son corps gauche. Il plaqua son bras armé sur le banc alors qu'il bloquait ses jambes avec toute sa force.

« Fais tes prières », annonça Alfred alors qu'il ramenait la lame vers la gorge offerte de son assaillante pour l'effrayer.

Farouche, la jeune femme se débattit autant qu'elle put alors qu'il pointait cette arme redoutable vers elle. Alfred se figea soudain en reconnaissant l'ancien glaive orné d'inscriptions latines. Une arme redoutable d'après sa détentrice légitime.

« Yao », murmura-t-il dans un souffle près de ses lèvres.

China ouvrit de grands yeux d'obsidienne de surprise alors qu'il relâchait doucement son emprise sur elle sans pour autant vraiment s'éloigner de son corps tentateur. Avec toujours les mains sur ses avant-bras, au cas où, il se redressa légèrement.

Yao ne profita pas de l'occasion pour le terrasser mais elle garda une attitude méfiante. Elle se releva sur ses coudes vers lui alors qu'il ne bougeait pas effaré par la vérité. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent avec délice ce qui ne lui permettait pas de se calmer efficacement.

Alfred aurait presque put sentir ses veines pulser sous ses doigts.

« Tu es lequel, toi ?

- Généralement, on pose cette question à mon jumeau. »

Yao eut une expression abasourdie qui lui plut énormément à cette distance.

Et son cœur battit encore plus vite.

« Al, mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je voulais te voir, c'est plutôt réussi.

- Tu tues mes concitoyennes.

- Tu dragues bien les miens ! »

Yao sourit amusée puis elle humecta ses lèvres carmines ce qui fut sa perte. Alfred fondit tel un rapace affamé sur celles-ci si tentantes et offertes. Elle n'opposa qu'une faible résistance avant de se laisser aller pour un baiser plus tendre. Alfred sentait sa poitrine se gonfler des doux sentiments qu'il avait pour elle alors qu'il profitait pleinement de sa bouche audacieuse. Elle lui parut plus détendue après ce bref échange langoureux.

Ses yeux aux contours mordorés brillaient d'envie.

« Pas dans un lieu public, Al, chuchota-t-elle. On n'a pas les mêmes mœurs par ici. Et si Ivan l'apprends, tu es un homme mort.

- Je n'ai pas peur quand il s'agit de toi. »

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle le conduisit tentatrice à l'extérieur pour rejoindre ses appartements privés où ils laissèrent cours à leurs envies licencieuses.


	13. Poussière d'étoiles

**Donc, voici le chapitre qui justifie le M. C'est beaucoup plus soft que mes autres M. Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres avant le dénouement. Bonne lecture !**

**Et merci à la revieweuse anonyme !**

Yao l'attirait à travers les petites ruelles secrètes. Décorées de lampions, elles illuminaient de leur douceur les maisons modestes des alentours. Toutes ses lueurs jouaient sur le visage de sa compagne qu'il trouvait de plus en plus désirable. Les fleurs dégageaient un parfum plaisant dans l'obscurité qui se mêlait aux effluves salées de l'océan. Néanmoins, ils ne masquaient pas l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux.

Yao savait cultiver l'attente ce qui ne décuplait que le plaisir de leur entrevue secrète.

Alfred sentait son cœur dans sa poitrine comme jamais alors que ses pas se faisaient plus légers, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu l'adolescent qui découvrait les joies de l'amour avec elle.

Sa compatriote se retournait fréquemment pour lui sourire.

Et sa main dans la sienne le réconfortait d'une exquise chaleur.

Les étoiles ne parsemaient pas seulement la nuit de leur chatoiement exaltant, elles fourmillaient également entre leurs doigts enlacés de leurs promesses exaltées.

Alfred avait tant rêvé à cet instant qu'il lui sembla irréel. Son esprit flotta dans cette ambiance éthérée tout le long du chemin vers un quartier éloigné du centre-ville.

Il n'y avait plus que les astres ainsi que de rares réverbères pour les guider jusqu'au lieu de perdition de sa chère dame rouge. L'Américain voulut profiter de l'obscurité pour l'embrasser discrètement sur la tempe mais elle lui lança un sacré regard d'avertissement concernant de futures représailles. Il se contint pour lui plaire, il savait très bien qu'une telle occasion ne se présenterait que rarement et il comptait bien en profiter.

Alfred se surpris à être assez excité par l'aventure romanesque de cette escapade nocturne. Yao l'avait déjà assez allumé dans le bar avec son petit jeu de séduction auquel il avait pris plaisir de répondre. Maintenant, chaque sourire dérobé l'émoustillait dans la faible lueur de la rue pavée qu'ils arpentaient avec impatience.

Yao le pressa vers une maisonnée dissimulée derrière un massif impressionnant. Elle paraissait fébrile les clés en main sur le perron. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, Alfred prit les joues de son amante entre ses mains pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. La nation chinoise posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour les rapprocher intimement avec délicatesse alors que l'échange à travers leurs bouches assoiffées ne se tarissait pas. Alfred l'enlaça d'un mouvement suave recherchant simplement son contact exaltant alors que sa langue goûtait la sienne si étourdissante. Yao rompit le contact pour l'attraper par le pan de sa chemise grossière avec provocation.

« Viens par ici, le 'Ricain, dit-t-elle précipitamment. Montre-moi donc de ce dont tu es capable. »

Il adorait les défis, et elle le connaissait si bien. Faire grimper aux rideaux une nation si expérimentée serait un challenge de taille pour lui. La nation orientale l'amenait avec elle à travers les différentes pièces de sa maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait un peu peur de la décevoir puisqu'il était beaucoup plus jeune, et elle devait connaître de quoi faire tourner la tête d'un homme.

Yao alluma quelques bougies aux senteurs exotiques ce qui lui permit d'observer ses courbes mirifiques à loisir. Elle lui plaisait mais il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. En se retournant, elle vit tout de même son hésitation franche.

« Je suis sûre que tu sais t'y faire, le cajola-t-elle d'une main sur sa joue.

- Tu as dû en voir plein d'autres, murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je traînais une nation dans ma couche.

- Tu as l'impression de me traîner.

- Tu te fais un peu prier. »

America sourit adorablement avant de déposer des baisers papillons sur un coup pâle. Qu'elle en rit lui fut agréable. Et il continua à la chatouiller de ses lèvres tout en glissant ses mains avides sous le tissu fin de sa tunique vers ses fesses rebondies. Elle passa un bras sur sa nuque alors que son corps se cambrait en un mouvement lascif.

Les mots d'amour qu'il lui dédiait dans ses songes restèrent coincés dans sa gorge car elle pourrait les balayer d'une parole malencontreuse. Tout comme il ne lui demandait pas si c'était l'affaire d'une nuit, juste histoire de briser la malédiction qu'elle lui avait infligée à son passage à Washington. Il n'osait rien dire pour ne pas avoir le cœur brisé ou sa fierté abattue.

« Je pourrais mal prendre que tu aies l'esprit ailleurs, râla-t-elle alors qu'il s'efforçait de se montrer précautionneux.

- J'aime prendre mon temps. J'ai envie de t'explorer toute entière.

- Beau parleur. »

En une prise experte, Yao l'allongea sur son lit avec amusement sous le cri de surprise procuré. Alfred ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, qu'elle l'attaque ainsi en plein préliminaire. Aucune de ses autres conquêtes ne l'avait osé. Et ses mains fines sur son torse se mouvaient avec impudence alors qu'elle le dominait entièrement.

« J'avais eu une lueur d'espoir toute à l'heure, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un grain d'intelligence dans cette cervelle bornée, grogna-t-elle. Il est passé où ton alter ego ?

- A Montréal. » plaisanta-t-il.

China étira ses lèvres charmés par sa répartie aux airs innocents. Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Ses cheveux satinés plongèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'elle lui butinait ardemment la bouche jusqu'à jouer de sa langue. En l'occupant de la sorte, elle réussit à lui subtiliser son haut. Et elle se lova contre son torse qu'elle parcourut d'attention. Il en frissonna de satisfaction.

Alfred n'avait jamais autant désiré faire sienne une femme mais son admiration et le respect qu'il lui vouait le bloquaient quelque peu.

« America, je vais finir par m'ennuyer. »

A ce train-là, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais et elle le prendrait comme un affront. Il releva ses mains tremblantes pour caresser ses cuisses nues en des cercles minutieux à la recherche d'un quelconque point sensible. Elle se redressa dans un soupir qu'il crut prometteur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève.

« Franchement, tu me déçois. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, je suis trop vieille. What's the matter America ? »

Alfred détourna le regard de gêne devant les siens flamboyants d'ire.

« Ce sont des préliminaires, j'ai trop de respect pour toi pour faire ça n'importe comment.

- N'importe comment... Je t'intimide ? Toi ? Je n'ai pourtant pas de flingue entre les mains, cette fois-ci. »

America se sentit piégé par cette beauté asiatique qui le toisait de toute sa superbe alors qu'elle mimait l'armement d'un fusil avec délectation. Yao était magnifique, et sûrement la plus belle à ses yeux.

« Je suis un peu long à la détente, fit-t-il en mandarin pour la calmer.

- D'autres que toi m'auraient déjà enlevé ma culotte et ne se seraient pas encombrés d'excuses pour me faire sienne sans préambule. Et ce, dans l'obscurité des rues…

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, China. »

Alfred s'assit sur le lit alors que Yao s'avançait vers son bassin pour se stabiliser. Elle put se rendre compte à quel point il était émoustillé par elle. Elle en eut une petite exclamation de joie.

« J'aimerais qu'on s'entende toujours aussi bien ensuite. Et même mieux, encore, avoua-t-il tout près de son visage. C'est pour cette raison… »

Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« …que je ferais très attention à toi… »

Sur son front, il s'attarda alors que des larmes perlaient des yeux en amande de sa préférée.

« …Prend bien soin de moi, également. »

Alfred effaça de son mieux les traces de sa tristesse tandis qu'elle se pendait à son cou. Tout proche, elle susurra à son oreille.

« Fais-les-moi tous oublier. Tous.

- A vos ordres, my lady. »

Alfred le prit comme une permission de déboutonner ses vêtements féminins. Ce faisant, il lui mordillait légèrement le lobe de l'oreille et elle se faisait beaucoup plus câline dans un gémissement. Il la débarrassa de sa tunique avec précaution pour ne pas emmêler ses cheveux dans les boutonnières. Il se recula pour observa sa silhouette un instant et il en dessina lentement par la suite ses formes pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Elle se laissa faire avec énormément de plaisir et d'attente. Et ses petits soupirs le rendaient fous.

« So perfect, pretty girl. »

Elle posa un regard ennuyé sur son pantalon alors qu'il s'émerveillait de ses seins qui pointaient de désir.

« Not so perfect », répliqua-t-elle en s'affalant sur lui avec joie pour lui retirer les derniers remparts de sa nudité.

Alfred s'amusa de son empressement alors qu'il l'assurait de l'emmener très prochainement visiter le ciel pur des nuits d'hiver. Le prochain baiser devint un ballet astral alors que leurs mains baladeuses sur leurs peaux nues incandescentes semblaient faites de la poussière magique des étoiles.

Le radieux soleil américain avait un rendez-vous secret avec l'éblouissante lune chinoise sous la bénédiction d'une pluie de comètes étincelantes.

Ils eurent deux jours pour rêver d'un nouvel horizon loin des préoccupations de leurs nations respectives. Dans ce havre de paix qu'était Hong Kong, ce fut un petit quotidien de disputes complices, de repos aimable et d'entente sensuelle qu'ils auraient tellement désiré poursuivre en d'autres circonstances.

Et ce fut également un souvenir à chérir précieusement en ces temps de guerre.


	14. Bataille de Halhin Gol

**1939 : L'armée Russe intervient en Mongolie contre l'avancée des troupes japonaises. C'est l'incident de Halhin Gol.**

**Je ne connais ni la géographie des lieux ni les différents combats qui durèrent de mai à août. Les russes avaient clairement l'avantage. Et pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, les japonais ont essayé d'utiliser une arme bactériologique de l'unité 731 (unité de recherche militaire ayant commis de nombreuses atrocités) à leur encontre.**

**Et pour une fois, ce sera du point de vue de Wang Yao.**

Yao marchait difficilement depuis des heures en direction du campement russe. Elle avait été mise au courant des plans japonais à l'encontre d'Ivan grâce à ses espions situés dans les zones occupées par l'Empire du Japon. Elle ne pouvait restait indifférente à autant de vilenies.

Elle prit une ample respiration alors qu'elle gravissait comme elle le pouvait cette colline dont la montée lui semblait interminable avec ses jambes lourdes.

Elle demeurait inquiète quant à la réaction d'Ivan. Elle allait lui épargner des souffrances mais elle ne pourrait lui dissimuler ce qu'elle refusait de dévoiler depuis quelques mois. Elle était toujours mariée à Ivan en raison de leurs liens politiques. Et ce malgré l'enfant bâtard qu'elle portait. La nation Russe avait toujours été d'un naturel jaloux et mesquin sous ses airs faussement innocent. Et il détestait tous ses enfants illégitimes à tel point qu'il refusait catégoriquement qu'ils apprennent leurs véritables origines.

Cet imbécile d'America ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Elle aurait dû se méfier de toutes ces rumeurs sur son incroyable fertilité et prendre des précautions, elle avait pensé que ce n'était que des racontars pour flatter sa virilité. Trois nuits de débats amoureux lui avaient amplement suffi pour l'engrosser.

De peur, elle n'avait même pas ébruité la nouvelle auprès de ses proches. Enfin, proches, ils n'y avaient pas tellement avec la politique d'éloignement d'Ivan. Et elle s'était bien gardée d'en faire part à son gouvernement chaotique malgré la guerre. Elle avait donc combattu avec l'appréhension de perdre son enfant au moindre coup malencontreux. Elle s'était même retrouvée face à Kiku qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à la poignarder.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait preuve d'autant de courage ou de bravade.

Yao se sentait épuisée par les circonstances politiques. Elle se battait de nouveau contre son fils tout en portant le prochain. Les autres nations l'abandonnaient. Emotionnellement, elle se sentait faible à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Kiku en face qui lui promettait de la détruire.

Est-ce qu'Hong Kong serait pareil à son demi-frère japonais ? Est-ce qu'il la détesterait autant ou serait-t-il aussi distant que certains ?

Yao n'en pouvait plus de cette situation familiale invivable. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir encore serrer ses petits dans ses bras sans que ce soit mal vu. Ne plus recevoir ces regards méfiants de petits frères et de petites sœurs, toujours sur leurs gardes parce qu'ils avaient l'impression de lui en devoir une, serait une bénédiction dans son cœur meurtri par ces dernières années. Contrairement à d'autres nations, elle les avait chéris avec tout son amour. Elle n'en recevait que de la haine et de la méfiance.

Alors que la naissance approchait ainsi que cette entrevue avec la Russie, cette vieille blessure s'ouvrait.

Les doutes l'assaillaient tous les jours même si elle trouvait un certain réconfort dans les lettres amoureuses de son amant américain. Ils n'avaient pas pu se revoir, et elle n'avait pas préféré l'avertir de sa grossesse. Alfred le saurait tôt ou tard, et elle ne prendrait pas le risque que cette information filtre. Et surtout qu'elle arrive entre de mauvaises mains comme celles de Kiku.

Et là, elle mettait clairement la vie de son bébé en jeu après huit mois de grossesse pour avertir Ivan du danger que représentait son fils japonais.

C'était de la folie mais c'était son devoir.

Yao aimait trop ses proches.

Elle était partie seule pour cacher la vérité à propos d'elle-même. Personne ne devait savoir son état de femme enceinte. Et surtout personne ne devrait mettre la main sur son bébé. Elle en avait perdu quelques-uns au cours de sa longue vie, et elle refusait qu'il en soit de même pour celui-ci.

Cependant, une guerre mondiale grondait à présent.

C'était beaucoup plus important que ses sentiments personnels.

Ivan avait toujours été distant, il était néanmoins un homme droit mais surtout son meilleur allié dans cette guerre.

Ivan pourrait la protéger de Kiku. Il le fallait. Yao avait vraiment besoin de son aide, et il lui en devrait une. Chaque jour, ses forces s'amenuisaient entre les conflits internes de son peuple, la guerre sino-japonaise et sa grossesse. Ivan était sa seule chance même si Arthur renflouait régulièrement ses caisses pour l'aider.

Yao respirait difficilement sous le poids de l'effort. Elle avait rencontré Kiku lors d'une visite diplomatique dans les contrées qu'il avait annexées. Et dès qu'elle fut au courant de ce qu'il tramait, elle était allée rejoindre Ivan au pas de course.

Pure folie. Ce ciel bleu avait la chaleur de l'été mais son souffle était trop court pour qu'elle l'apprécie.

China connaissait très bien cette région de Mongolie pour s'être disputé de nombreuses fois avec cette nation séculaire, et elle avait pris un raccourci vers le campement de son mari russe.

Yao se hâtait tellement qu'elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à son corps et qu'elle dérivait dans ses pensées.

Comment Ivan l'accueillerait-t-il avec ce ventre proéminent ?  
>Tout ce qui comptait, c'était son pays et ses intérêts. Rien d'autres.<p>

A cette pensée, elle fut revigorée pour traverser les derniers kilomètres qui la séparaient d'Ivan.

Malheureusement, elle tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'elle redoutait après avoir gravi sa petite colline.

Pas Kiku, non, pire.

Gengis, la nation mongole, et ses troupes l'encerclèrent avec leurs chevaux.

Un autre de ses fils qui lui vouait un ressentiment certain. Il était droit sur son cheval, tellement bien emmitouflé dans ses vêtements ainsi que coiffé d'un bonnet typique qu'elle n'aurait pu le reconnaitre si ce n'est à sa voix.

Yao était perdue corps et âme avec ce voisin territorial et belliqueux auquel elle avait mis fin à ses ambitions grâce à sa célèbre muraille.

« Ah, s'exclama celui-ci. Il ne manquait plus que toi pour m'envahir.

- Je viens en paix, Gengis. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Gengis s'avança vers elle toujours en selle pour la menacer d'une épée courbe. Par réflexe, elle dissimula ses formes pleines dans son manteau ample.

« Kiku m'envahit sûrement avec ton soutien. Tu viens glaner des informations.»

Il y avait une chose qu'elle regrettait dans sa vie, c'était de ne pas avoir insisté sur l'éducation de celui-ci. Gengis était un grand stratège au niveau militaire, il était intelligent et il avait sa culture propre mais le reste laissait à désirer comme la courtoisie. Quoique Kiku était très poli mais néanmoins hypocrite.

Gengis la toisa d'un regard méprisant en étrécissant ses yeux bridés tout en souriant.

« Je t'ai à ma merci.

- Je viens t'aider. Enfin, aider Ivan, répliqua-t-elle nullement impressionnée. D'ailleurs, cela m'arrangerait que tu lui fasses la commission pour moi.

- Tu souffles comme un bœuf, tu es sûrement affaibli avec toutes ces guerres. Et tu as franchi ta précieuse muraille. Pour Ivan, tiens donc, ria-t-il.

- Kiku compte empoisonner tes rivières. Ivan est venu à ta rescousse.

- Parce qu'il a peur que Kiku l'envahisse par la suite. C'est seulement cela. »

Il est vrai qu'Ivan ne lèverait pas le doigt pour l'un de ses proches, pas même son propre fils, s'il n'y voyait pas son intérêt propre. De son côté, elle ne pouvait perdre plus de temps que nécessaire.

« Je préfèrerais que tu restes en dehors de tout ceci, Gengis. J'ai besoin qu'Ivan me soutienne…

- Ah, que de calculs politiques. Tu tombes bien bas.

- Je n'en ressortirais que plus fort. Maintenant, dégage de mon chemin.

- Pas si vite. »

Gengis lui attrapa les cheveux.

« J'ai toujours adoré tes cheveux longs, grand frère. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant, celui-là ! Avec ce jeu stupide ! Yao le laissa s'amuser avec sa chevelure quelques instants parce que même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle adorait cette marque d'affection.

« Bon maintenant que j'ai fait une pause, j'aimerais bien repartir. La discussion était agréable, à plus tard. »

Yao se libéra de l'emprise de la nation mongole pour avancer d'un pas décidé en direction du camp russe en le plantant là.

« Où tu comptes aller avec cette démarche de vieillard ? Tu es blessé ? Cela m'arrangerait bien pour te capturer… »

Gengis n'était pas assez bête pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre elle, Yao lui avait déjà démontré qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer. Il n'avait pas assez d'hommes pour s'emparer d'elle. En temps normal.

« Si je te ramène à mon palais, je serais décoré de gloire. Et on obtiendrait une belle rançon pour ta délivrance. »

Au dernier mot, instinctivement, elle se retourna méfiante vers Gengis ce qui fut une véritable erreur.

« Tu as peur », comprit-t-il en lançant son cheval au triple galop pour la rejoindre.

Yao tenta de courir tout en évaluant ses chances de vaincre autant d'hommes en bonne santé dans son état présent. Aucune chance. Elle pourrait tenter le coup mais elle perdrait forcément son petit Hong Kong.

« Arrête, Gengis. Je me rends », cria-t-elle en levant ses bras comme pour se protéger.

Etonné, Gengis s'arrêta à sa hauteur sans rien tenter d'hostile en renvoyant ses hommes.

« Je voulais seulement te faire détaler, grand frère. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Ivan ne sera pas forcément ton allié dans cette guerre, tu prends bien des risques. Je t'accompagne. Monte. »

Yao regarda étonnée la main gantée et ouverte de son premier fils. Elle eut un petit sourire intimidé alors que son cœur se gonflait de joie malgré l'appréhension qu'il ne découvre la vérité. Elle le lui devait, et ce serait son premier pas pour se détacher d'Ivan.

« Je monte devant. Aide- moi, Gengis. »

Le visage surpris de son fils à sa requête étrange lui plut beaucoup alors qu'il la haussait. Elle s'assit entre ses cuisses les jambes du même côté vers l'extérieur et elle se porta de tout son poids contre lui. C'était un bonheur pour ses mollets.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle avec perplexité. Et un petit pied fripon vint le saluer au passage. China refoula un fou rire devant l'expression atterrée de Gengis.

« Je rêve ou même ton ventre donne de vilains coups de pied.

- Chut, Gengis. Tu auras bientôt un nouveau petit frère, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. C'est un grand secret. »

Pour son bonheur, Gengis eut un sourire complice alors qu'il menait avec douceur sa monture pour la protéger des tumultes de la route.

« J'imagine que je ne saurais jamais de quoi il en retourne vraiment.

- Ivan est ton père, mais ce n'est pas celui du prochain alors je compte sur ton entière discrétion.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de parler aussi bas. Personne ne saura.

- Et tes autres frères et sœurs n'en sauront rien jusqu'à ce que je le décide, continua-t-elle tout bas dans la confidence.

- Très bien. Je me dois me sentir flatté d'être le premier ou d'avoir la chance des circonstances de mon côté.

- Un peu des deux, répondit-t-elle.

- Je me disais aussi que cette histoire d'ours sibérien dont tu m'aurais sauvé après un combat titanesque à coups de bambous…

- C'était mignon comme histoire.

- Cela ressemble à une dispute de couple, j'aime bien. C'est mieux qu'un panda qui déposerait des enfants sur le pas de ta porte, je me sens flatté. Et pour lui ?

- Entre les cigognes et les étoiles, mon cœur balance. Je pense que je vais mixer les deux.

- Très bonne idée.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de comprendre…

- Trois mille ans environ, plaisanta Gengis.

- Non, plus tôt. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur une fois de plus.

- Et dire que je détestais ta position de grand frère.

- Tu préfères que je sois ta mère », demanda-t-elle surprise.

Gengis eut un regard condescendant mais aimant.

« En fait, un grand frère, on a toujours envie de le surpasser, de lui prouver qu'on est meilleur que lui. Surtout toi, tu es tellement forte. On a envie qu'il nous respecte pour ce que l'on est, et on l'envie parce qu'il est le premier. C'est une sorte de compétition entre frères. Alors que la tendresse d'une mère, c'est tout autre chose. Et maintenant, je ressens tout ce que tu as fait pour nous sans le dire. On pouvait tout à fait venir pleurer dans tes bras, on pouvait t'embêter à n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée ou de la nuit, tu étais toujours là. Même quand ton pays nous envahissait, tu faisais en sorte qu'on soit bien traité et tu nous consolais… Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'un grand frère, et c'était assez perturbant.

- Je vous ai élevé, je pensais que…

- On y a cru.

- Que me conseilles-tu pour Kiku ?

- Il faudra qu'il découvre la vérité par lui-même. Laisse-lui des indices flagrants. Et il saura enfin ce qui le tracasse à propos de toi.

- Merci Gengis. Tu es toujours de bon conseil.

- J'aurais bien aimé que tu m'en parles avant. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Ivan n'a pas changé mais cela ne te regarde pas.

- Et tu vas le sauver, enceinte jusqu'au nez d'un autre. J'adore ça chez toi. Je pourrais lui transmettre le message.

- Tant que j'y suis, autant y aller. »

La route se fit agréablement puisqu'elle pouvait enfin discuter librement avec son fils. Le chemin défila à une telle allure qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte desuite qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés dans le campement d'Ivan. Ce fut au silence de Gengis qu'elle le comprit.

Yao descendit de cheval alors que son fils lui faisait signe qu'il l'attendait.

La peur au ventre, elle pénétra dans la tente d'Ivan après l'accord des gardes en présence.

Ivan releva les yeux des cartes de la région pour l'observer attentivement. Son regard devint glacial, et ses mots furent austères.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Kiku va jeter des barriques transportant la typhoïde dans la rivière qui alimente ton campement. Je voulais être sûre que tu sois au courant à temps.

- Je vais, de ce pas, chercher une source nouvelle. Attends-moi. »

Yao se pinça les lèvres alors qu'Ivan évitait tout contact avec elle. D'habitude, il lui faisait au moins la bise. Il avait sorti son robinet spécial, et il était parti trouver de l'eau pure pour ses troupes. Il revint une heure plus tard après avoir installé sa plomberie. Heure dont elle profita pour se restaurer et pour se reposer convenablement. Avec toujours la peur au ventre.

« Comment vas-tu, demanda-t-il en revenant.

- Le chemin a été long, dit-t-elle sans faire attention. J'ai forcé comme une mule.

- Comme d'habitude, grinça des dents Ivan. J'ai appris pour ta petite escapade avec ton Al.

- Comment », commença-t-elle en se relevant prête à se défendre.

Ivan croisa les bras sur son torse pour se contraindre au calme même si sa voix ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait humilié et il était en colère.

« J'ai mes espions, et j'ai des copies des lettres qu'il t'envoie. Bien qu'America ne s'en vante pas, je l'ai appris. Nous sommes mariés, Yao », tonna-t-il.

Yao ne voulut pas lâcher le morceau. Elle avait pris sa résolution, elle se détacherait définitivement d'Ivan sur le plan juridique et sentimental.

« Ce n'est qu'un pacte politique, fit-t-elle remarquer avec aplomb. Nous avons été ensemble depuis trop longtemps pour…

- Et j'ai laissé passer tous tes écarts depuis le temps, râla-t-il. Tu es infidèle !

- Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu m'aurais retenue. Tu es si froid, si distant… Je ne ressens plus rien quand je suis dans tes bras… Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, déclara-t-elle.

- Malgré ce qui se passe dans ton pays…

- Malgré tout, tu sais très bien que je suis toujours ma conscience. Je préfère que nous soyons clair l'un envers l'autre. J'ai souffert d'être avec toi, je m'en rends compte maintenant. C'était bien les premiers siècles mais, depuis que tu complexes que nous ne pouvons plus avoir d'enfants, c'est un cauchemar. Je ne me sens pas bien avec toi, j'ai peur de toi…

- Et tu es bien trop maternelle pour m'être fidèle jusqu'au bout. »

Yao devait également reconnaître ses torts bien qu'il lui en coûte.

« C'est vrai, je n'ai pas résisté à cet instinct. J'en suis désolée, et je préfère que nous arrêtions là les frais.

- Tu ne pourras pas compter sur moi pour te délivrer de Kiku. Je n'interviendrais pas.

- Je le savais que tu te débinerais une fois de plus. Je rentre chez moi avec l'aide de notre fils. »

Yao s'apprêta à sortir, elle releva un pan avant d'avouer dans un souffle.

« Gengis est au courant de son ascendance. Et je ne mentirais plus à Kiku. Ce sont désormais mes affaires. »

Dans un geste rageur, Ivan balança les cartes à terre alors qu'elle s'éloignait les larmes aux yeux de quitter l'homme qu'elle avait suivi aveuglément durant des siècles.


	15. Confrontation

**Donc voilà, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cet fanfic. Il est assez court, je manquais d'inspiration quand je l'ai écrit. Et je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à terminer dans le suivant. Vous aurez la fin demain.**

**En 39, la Russie s'allie avec l'Allemagne dans un pacte de non-agression. Et plus tard, elle envahit les états Baltes.**

Depuis qu'America était revenu en URSS pour régler un litige d'importance mondiale, il était très mal à l'aise à cause de l'attitude d'Ivan.

Ivan fulminait, c'était le cas de le dire. Il avait été exécrable et particulièrement hostile envers Alfred dès que celui-ci avait touché le sol russe. Il ne s'était pas embarrassé du protocole, il ne lui avait même pas serré la main ni même donné l'accolade. Il restait fermé et colérique à son encontre.

Et Alfred avait de mauvaises nouvelles à lui annoncer. Il s'était fait avoir à la courte paille de la Société des Nations à laquelle il n'aurait pas dû participer pour avoir l'immense privilège d'affronter l'ours russe en colère.

Alfred se grattait très souvent bêtement l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire béat devant l'architecture si particulière de ce pays. En s'exclamant bêtement devant telle ou telle beauté culturelle, juste histoire de détendre l'atmosphère avec des compliments innocents. Rien à faire.

Ivan ne décolérait pas du tout.

Alfred espérait seulement que son attitude ne découlait pas d'une découverte impromptue sur sa relation avec Yao. Il serait ainsi le pire ambassadeur pour annoncer les décisions de la SDN.

Au bout d'une heure de visite tendue, la nation américaine s'était donc retrouvé face à face à la nation russe dans son bureau officiel sans l'avoir déridé une seule seconde. L'heure de vérité approchait.

« Hum, Ivan… Je suis au regret…

- Yao est déjà venue me voir. Je sais tout. »

Approche plus glaciale, tu meurs. Heureusement, Alfred ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec Yao, rectifia-t-il. C'est d'ordre politique. Depuis que tu as envahis les états baltes…

- J'ai une alliance avec l'Allemagne de non-agression ce qui ne te regarde en rien.

- Justement, parlons de tout ça… Ton pays a enfreint un certain nombre de règle de la SDN en allant martyriser ces pauvres états du Nord de l'Est Européen.

- En quoi, es-tu impliqué là-dedans ?

- Je ne fais pas parti de la SDN mais j'ai été choisi démocratiquement pour t'annoncer la nouvelle parce que je suis leur héros… »

Au mot héros, la mine d'Ivan se renfrogna encore plus. Mauvaise tactique.

«… Tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans la SDN. Ton pays n'en fera plus parti désormais puisque tu participes à cette guerre en Europe. Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. On se revoit dans bien longtemps, c'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi. A bientôt ! »

Alfred allait de ce pas s'esquiver mais le Russe ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Reste ici, America. Nous n'avons pas fini de régler nos comptes.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! »

Ivan ouvrit son uniforme pour y passer sa main. Devant la forme de ce qu'il cherchait, Alfred se tint prêt à se défendre mais Ivan ne sortit qu'une liasse de papier de sous son manteau avec brusquerie. Alfred pâlit devant les mots qu'il avait lui-même rédigé à l'intention de Yao en mandarin qui se retrouvaient sur la table.

« Avoir fréquenté Yao durant de nombreux siècles m'a permis d'apprendre sa langue, commenta Ivan avec sadisme. Je te conseille, enfin c'est juste un conseil, de ne pas trop t'attacher à elle. Elle est assez volage si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Entre le Vietnam et la Corée, elle a rencontré pas mal d'hommes durant ces longues années d'existence.

- J'ai confiance en Yao, vous ne me l'enlèverez pas. »

Ivan eut un sourire complaisant.

« Elle est toujours revenu dans mes bras quoi qu'il pusse arriver. Alors ce n'est pas toi, petit imbécile d'Américain, qui va me voler ma femme.

- Les idées de tes dirigeants ne te montent pas un peu à la tête ?

- J'ai des sentiments pour elle. Et elle, également. Elle ne doit faire qu'un avec notre sainte mère la Russie tout comme les Etats Baltes.

- Yao ne me dit pas grand-chose dans ses lettres, je ne sais pas où vous en êtes…. Et ce sont vos affaires… Et tu devrais prendre un peu de recul par rapport au soviétisme.

- America, tu vas trop loin ! »

Alfred mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, il aurait juré qu'un blizzard incongru venait de le frôler. Même Arthur ne pouvait rien faire face aux sortilèges d'Ivan alors America allait tenter de calmer le jeu.

« Ecoute, nous sommes des adultes et…

- Parfois, je me pose la question en ce qui te concerne. Tu as l'apparence d'un jeune homme mais tu as pourtant l'insouciance d'un enfant. Ne crois pas que coucher avec les femmes des autres, sois sans conséquence.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprendrais aussi vite. »

Mauvaise réponse.

Un vase passa au-dessus de ses oreilles.

« Ce n'était pas malin de ma part.

- J'espère qu'elle te brisera le cœur. Tout comme le mien. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Alfred décida de répliquer sur le même ton.

« Si elle va voir ailleurs, c'est qu'elle n'est pas heureuse avec toi. »

Yeux de tueurs, flingue à portée de main, expression enragée, Ivan faisait peur.

« Okay, je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi. C'est sûr que tu en sais plus sur la question.

- Entre deux voyous volages, vous devriez bien vous entendre. Ça m'énerve.

- Je suis fidèle quand je le souhaite vraiment.

- On verra bien à la longue. Stupide jeune premier ! »

Se faisant tout petit, Alfred prit la tangente vers la sortie en saluant Ivan le plus respectueusement possible après tous ses mots doux.

En fait, il s'en était pas si mal sorti après tout.

**A demain, pour la fin ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fanfic en général, j'aimerais bien le savoir.**


	16. Fin

**Bonjour ! Voici enfin la fin ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, cela m'a permis de me motiver à terminer. Si j'avais un peu plus d'inspiration, j'aurais fait un peu plus de chapitres avec la libération de la France ainsi que sur la suite des évènements avec la guerre froide. Je ne me sens pas de le faire parce que je devrais faire plein de recherches (encore, encore...) et je préfère me concentrer sur Au fil de l'eau pour celles-ci. Et j'aime bien la fin comme ça.**

**Voilà, je finis mon blabla en vous demandant de mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fanfiction pour me permettre de m'améliorer sur les suivantes. **

Alfred était en mission officielle en Chine pour leur remettre de l'armement afin que le pays puisse se défendre face à l'invasion japonaise.

Il avait passé toute la journée en pour parler avec les dirigeants de Yao sans pouvoir s'entretenir un seul moment seul à seule avec elle. Il avait comme d'habitude joué les imbéciles quand on en demandait trop à son pays. Malheureusement cette tactique ne prenait plus avec sa douce et tendre et il avait dû céder pas mal de terrain dans les négociations.

Ivan lui avait dit de se méfier d'elle, Alfred aurait dû prendre cet avertissement plus au sérieux.

Et maintenant qu'il pouvait disposer d'un petit moment de calme dans sa suite, il fut dérangé par son téléphone des urgences.

Il décrocha derechef pour entendre un anglais paniqué à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Bien qu'il confonde généralement la voix d'Arthur et de son père, il reconnut aisément son paternel à son affolement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Alfred.

- C'est la guerre. WW2. Les allemands ont envahis la France ! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

- Je vais en parler avec mes dirigeants. Est-ce que Francis a été capturé ?

- Non, il s'est enfui comme un lâche avec Arthur quand nos ennemis ont envahis Paris. Et ta mère est restée sur le continent. Je te jure qu'ils vont craindre le Captain Kirkland !

- Tout le monde croit que c'est Arthur le Captain Kirkland. Et pas toi ! Tu as autant d'autorité qu'un nouveau-né dans ton pays, tenta de le calmer Alfred.

- C'est parce que Mister England ne veut pas que je sois poursuivi pour mes crimes en tant que pirate. On ne me pardonnerait pas autant. Si je n'avais pas été le Captain Kirkland, il ne serait pas autant craint.

- En fait, Arthur n'est pas aussi craint maintenant que c'est lui à la barre.

- Imagine la honte que ce serait pour lui si on apprenait que j'ai échappé à son contrôle pendant plus d'un siècle, s'enorgueilli Jack.

- J'imagine… Ah, c'est pour cela qu'il te cache en fait. Je croyais que c'était simplement pour te protéger.

- Le Captain Kirkland n'a pas besoin d'être protégé. Et je vais de ce pas impliquer tout le Common Wealth dans la guerre en disant toute la vérité. Les allemands ne me prendront pas ma femme. Je compte sur ton soutien, mon fils…

- Oui, bien sûr… De toute façon, ma mère est sûrement bien protégée avec tout ce que vous faîtes pour la cacher.

- Non mais tu crois que je me serais accoquiné avec autre chose qu'une capitale ! Paris est aux mains ennemis alors tu bouges ton cul de héros pour sauver ta mère ! »

Et là, sur cette vérité soudaine, Jack Kirkland raccrocha. Alors ce serait Paris, la demoiselle en rose chez Francis, elle avait pourtant tout de distingué. Alfred eut un petit sourire idiot à la découverte de l'identité de sa mère vite rattrapé par la réalité. Il connaissait ses dirigeants, il ne pourrait voler au secours de Lucie Bonnefoy avant un bon moment. Il le ferait pourtant, il en était convaincu. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un voile de tristesse se posa sur son cœur malgré sa détermination. S'il avait su plus tôt ce qu'il en était, il aurait réagi différemment lors de la précédente guerre en rejoignant les Alliés beaucoup plus tôt. On lui avait sûrement caché l'identité de ses parents pour cette raison. Il devait garder la tête froide en tant que puissance mondiale.

C'était une journée de merde avec cette déclaration de guerre. Il sentait peser sur lui tout le poids de sa nation, et c'était un fardeau qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi lourd. Franchement, que pouvait-t-il lui arriver de pire ? Il sursauta quand on tapa à sa porte. De mauvaise humeur à cause de sa dure journée, il râla avant d'aller ouvrir.

Il tomba sur Yao qui rayonnait de bonheur.

« Merci, Alfred pour ton aide.

- Avec tout ce que tu m'as extorqué, tu dois bien être contente. »

Son visage s'illumina quand elle empêcha un être vivant quel qu'il fut de la dépasser. Piqué par la curiosité, Alfred pencha la tête vers l'intrus qui se cacha derechef derrière Yao.

« J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, il est un peu timide, à vrai dire. Viens par-là, Zao. N'aie pas peur, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Accroché à la tunique de China, un enfant en bas-âge s'approcha avec maladresse d'Alfred. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Yao, il ne pouvait le nier à ses iris sombres et à son visage rond. Ses cheveux bruns dénotaient quelque peu, et il comprit qu'il avait du sang occidental à ses grands yeux. C'était une nation, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Alfred adressa un regard incertain à Yao qui lui fit juste un signe encourageant de la tête.

« Hi, Mister, tenta le petit Zao. Nice to meet you.

- Oh, you speak English very well."

L'enfant rougit puis il cacha sa frimousse dans le pantalon de sa mère.

« Il est la nation de Hong Kong, lui indiqua Yao. Il est encore un peu jeune pour une guerre. J'aimerais que tu l'emmènes. Et puis, ce serait bien qu'il passe un peu de temps avec toi. »

Le visage d'Alfred s'éclaira d'un sourire doux alors qu'il s'approchait de son fils.

« Et toi, cela te dirait d'entendre des histoires sur mon pays. »

Son enfant hocha la tête puis il la tourna vers sa mère comme pour avoir son approbation.

« Vas-y … Je vous laisse tous les deux, j'ai tout un tas de choses à régler.

- A vrai dire, moi aussi. C'est assez urgent.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- La France est occupée.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on laisse les choses s'envenimer, répliqua-t-elle un peu froidement. Tes dirigeants sont certainement déjà au courant. Et comme d'habitude, ce que tu penses n'y changera rien.

- Merci de m'encourager. »

Yao soupira avant de prendre leur fils pour le lui confier entre ses bras. Le poids de Zao le surprit parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi grand aussi vite. Tel père, tel fils.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu as fait énormément pour moi. Je m'en souviendrais ce soir.

- Oh, j'aime bien ce genre de proposition.

- Passe un peu de temps avec Zao. A plus tard.

- Yao, j'ai à te parler.

- Je reviens dès que tout est réglé, c'est promis. Tu peux t'en occuper un peu pour me permettre de souffler une demi-journée.

- Oh, pardon, excuse-moi.

- A tout à l'heure. »

Alfred passa la fin de l'après-midi à s'amuser avec son fils dont la timidité s'effaça bien vite. Il était heureux d'avoir un autre enfant dans ses bras qui plus est une nation. Et bien qu'il soit très occupé à poursuivre son fils en jouant à trap-trap, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il était bien tenté de lui dévoiler qu'il était son père biologique mais il n'était pas sûr que sa mère approuve.

A sa grande surprise, Yao approuva plus tard dans la soirée cette décision. Comme tous les enfants, elle lui avait raconté des histoires sur la façon de faire des bébés mais elle préférait que tout soit clair pour lui sur ses parents. Yao était bien décidé à défendre les territoires de Zao tandis qu'Alfred lui promettait de faire tout son possible pour convaincre ses dirigeants d'entrer en guerre.

Ils assumeraient totalement leur parentalité vis-à-vis de Zao parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que les erreurs du passé se répètent indéfiniment. Un enfant avait droit à connaître ses origines ainsi que de vivre sous l'amour et l'attention de ses deux parents. Alfred et Yao espéraient ainsi montrer l'exemple aux autres nations.

Alfred n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait la défaite de Pearl Harbor suivi du bombardement d'Hong Kong qui motiverait enfin son président à déclarer la guerre au Japon et donc aux membres de l'Axe. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Kiku à cause de ces deux évènements le pousserait à accepter les bombes nucléaires lancées sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki.

Quand il croisait à présent le regard de Yao, il pouvait y voir une énorme culpabilité semblable à la sienne.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les anciens cachaient leurs liens familiaux avec des métaphores comme la cigogne.


End file.
